PCLR: A Band of Misfits
by Altair-Ego
Summary: Why are you alive? "Because for some reason I'm always juking Death." Why are you here? "To give laughs to everyone who needs one and occasionally I try to beat someone down." Why do you smile? "..." Well? "Because I enjoy all of today, and look forward to tomorrow, there's no reason not to." OCs welcome, revising chapters be sure to check up on them!
1. Where it all Began

**Chapter One: Where it all began**

Hollow screams echoing through the air, Grimm slaughtering all those I cared for, and my team falling apart while I lay immobilized on the ground. "One...two...three." My chest puffed up, but my airways refused to rejuvenate the blood and allow me to function. "Come on please. Breathe! Breathe!" To be honest I don't know where to begin. "Someone get me a-" Ever since I came to this place there's just been crazy event after crazy event after crazy event without any real explanation about why they were happening. "Clear!" I remember that I got a team and we did...a lot of stupid things together fought robots, had high school drama, even though we were technically in college, and got put our lives on the line pretty often. "It's not doing any good!"

"Come on man live you just gotta!" But through all that pain I see myself smiling, so it must have been worth it. "You're our captain please don't leave us." I'll start from the beginning. Kick back, get some popcorn, we're going on a ride.

~RWBY~

"Ok so you'll give me all the money in your wallet and your Porsche to jump off this cliff?" I asked him. There's me Perry Arkwright, not the brightest tool in the shed I will admit. "I don't know this seems a little sketchy to me."

"It's a promise, all you got to do is jump off this cliff, survive, and find a way back up." Darius aid, mumbling the laft few words underneath his breath even though I could hear them. Darius is an old pal of mine. Our dad's would usually hang out together and through them we met. He's been pretty cool for the past few years, but I've always preferred the company of simpler people. Everything he did it always had to be flashy, not that there was anything wrong with wanting to stand out.

"Alright let's do it."

"You also have to jump in your boxers." I glared at him and shook my head, but I wasn't the type of guy to back out of a dare, bet, or anything of the such. "Do it man!"

I stripped down. "Alright!" I jumped. The crisp, cool air passing by me as I got ever closer to the ocean. Then as I was about to hit the water the waves revealed the rocks at the bottom. "In hindsight this may have not been a good idea." I began to panic, flailing in the air hoping to move just a bit away, so that I wouldn't be impaled or become a stain on the ocean floor, never to be found again. I hit the bottom. The waves moved back just in time to save me. "Thank you God!"

"Dang you're still alive!" Darius shouted down. He actually sounded disappointed, did he actually want me to die?

"You sir owe me a car!"

"Still gotta find a way back up here!"

"I'll be back up in a few min-ow!" Something bit me. What felt like an tendril wrapped around my leg, then may arm, and then my neck, pulling me into the deep!

"Hey Perry? Quit clowning man come on. Perry?" They were choking me, killing me.

"I don't want to die here! Please someone help me! Anyone?" I felt hopeless this was the end. The water rushed into my mouth with each breath I tried to take. I heard a splash, was it fish, or had someone come to help me? Or maybe helpful fish I'm always open to that. Once I got a better look I could see it was the silhouette of a person, with their sword they cut me from what was constricting me. They pulled me to the surface. I barely got a good luck at my savior's face before I blacked out.

~RWBY~

"Ah!" When I woke up it was morning, the sun shined through the window in the small room that I was in. "Where am I?"

"Good to see you've awakened young man."

"Ah!"

"Please stop yelling." He asked calmly. He shut the book that he was reading and walked over to me and sat on the bed. "What's your name?"

"Perry Arkwright." I said hesitantly. "Are you the person who saved me?"

"Yes, you should know better than to swim in the Forever Fall river, you can't treat it like it's a swimming pool, those currents can tear canoes apart.." He continued to inspect me. "Did you always have those tattoos on your arms?"

"Tattoos what are you-the hell?" I checked my arms all these tattoos that I had never seen before we drawn all over my arm? But then I focused on the man, he couldn't have been a day over twenty...but his eyes showed that he had been through a lifetime of strife, but enough with analyzing. Did this guy do something to me before I blacked out!? "Did you drug me or something, because if you did that's not cool."

"No kid, I didn't do anything of the sort. My wife and I have taken care of you for the past few weeks while you were out."

"Weeks!"

"Again with the yelling."

"I'm sorry." I scratched the back of my head. It's been way over twenty-four hours a missing person's report should have been out or something. Am I still in America? Of course I am I was off shore for only a few minutes after all. "Wait a second where is the Forever Fall river?"

"In Vale."

"And where is Vale?"

"In Vytal, the continent."

"Did Earth just spring up with a new continent or something or have my history teachers just been that crappy?"

"What is Earth? You live on Remnant. Did you bump your head when you fell into the river?" The white-haired man was just not making any sense. How could I not be in America, let alone Earth? The hell is Remnant? It sounded like some world that 343 industries would have made up for the newest enemy in Halo 5 or something.

"Remnant? What-"

"You're clearly delusional. You just need to rest some more."

"No I got to get home." I got out off the bed, still not wearing anything besides my boxers.

"At least put on some clothes." My face flushed with red.

"You wouldn't happen to have my clothes now would you?"

"I'll look for something that may fit you."

After a few minutes of sitting in the bed an a beautiful woman entered the room. Aubrun...so simple, but still stunning none the less. "Hello my husband wanted you to have these" The woman handed me a long, black-purple and red coat with insignia of a sword with devil horns for the hilt and a wing sewn into both shoulders. A red zip-up hoodie I put on under the coat, a navy muscle-shirt, and a pair of dark blue pants, with boots. The woman left the room,while I began to change. "So where do you come from?" she asked.

"I come from America, but apparently that doesn't exist here."

"America? Sorry to say I've never heard of it."

"That's fine when I leave here I plan on finding...some way to get back home."

"You don't have a plan?"

"Not at all." I shook my head, zipped on the hoodie, and tried to put on the jacket. "Aaah." My kness collapsed under the weight of my body, not walking for weeks does some pretty bad stuff to you. The woman rushed into the room to help me. Her soft hands offered a large amount of comfort to me. She makes me feel, so comfortable. The world needs more people with this soft kind of touch.

I thought about all the possible things that could be possible that made me think that I'm in some new world. Acid, marijuana, heroine? "Why am I here? I should be at home, getting ready for school, or prepping for some boring business meeting that my dad wants me to attend." Hearing those words from my mouth made me think. School... business meetings... what normal teenager does that? It's natural for me to be scared not knowing where I'm at, but am I missing anything?

"Hm." The woman helped me to my feet. "You've had a very privileged life haven't you."

"Yeah, but even luxury has its ups and downs." Any person not who did not live like me would probably be saying having all that money how the hell could I be sad, but no, like the cliché goes money can't buy happiness.

"Are you going to continue?"

"No." I hid inside my mind. I don't like to share my emotions with anyone. My so-called friends said I was an emo bitch for not telling them what was bugging me...I didn't want to be a burden to anyone.

"Telling me your sorrows won't make you a burden to me." Did she read my mind? "You're probably thinking I'm reading your mind, but I'm not. The man outside was very similar to you." She had a Oprah effect on me. By that I mean I could tell her anything and not have to lie.

I sighed. "I've been a pretty lonely kid. My parents were never around and the only time that my dad ever spent time with me was when he wanted me to start learning about his business." The woman put me back on to the bed.

"It sounds like you resent him. Do you hate your father?" she stepped over to the desk the man was sitting at earlier and pull out a stethoscope from one of the drawers and placed it to my chest.

"Cold." I whimpered. "...I don't know actually. I'm indifferent. Whenever I see him I'm not particularly happy and him being away hasn't made me sad, since I was a kid. And my mom she worked in Italy. I don't know much more than that. I really don't know much about them. Their birthdays, likes, dislikes, hell I don't even know my own grandparents." I sighed. I shook my head. "Thanks for listening to my little rant, miss..."

"Kyrie. Call me Kyrie and that man you met earlier is Nero."

"How old are both of you? You look like you both could be newly weds. Neither of you look a day over twenty."

She chuckled. "Actually Nero and I are both in our forties."

"Really? Time has been very kind to the both of you I hope I can age that well." I hoped. One of my fears was just waking up day and looking at myself in the mirror only to discover that I had become a wrinkly old man. Similar to how and old friend of my was afraid of waking up one morning and finding out she was pregnant. "So.. It looks like I still haven't fully recovered from drowning could I trouble you all for a few more days?"

"Of course." She took the scope from my chest." Just get as much rest as you need." She left the room. I snuggled up to the pillow and tried to get some sleep.

~RWBY~

I could hear the voices of two people as I slept. I stood in a warehouse. The air smelled salty, it must be near a wharf. The voices came again this time much more clear. "Cinder, you're spell didn't work! Wasn't the child supposed to appear before us and we could sap all his power?" A man yelled. "I'm starting to believe I was mistaken in putting my trust in you."

"Don't take that kind of tone with me Roman." The woman replied calmly. The man seemed to back down almost cowering. "It does not matter the wavelength that the child emits will cause them to stick out like a Grimm in a crowd of humans. I've already sent an old friend of mine to take care of it."

"Do you think he'll actually be able to take care of such a task? If they are as powerful as you have said you should have sent more men."

"Does that tiny mind of yours actually believe that the child will gain all of their power in one instance? Coming from their world to ours their power will be broken, who knows how long it will take for it all to come back, but when it does we'll be there to take it. It's like letting blood. We'll take all the power til the child is a shriveled up prune of a corpse." The voices and vision of the area faded away.

~RWBY~

"His heart beat is that irregular?" A gruff voice asked. It must be Nero. "Almost like a demon's...Kyrie you aren't saying he's like me are you?"

"I honestly don't know, but this doesn't seem like a coincidence. Of all people in the world you find this boy, maybe it's the same as the day you met Dante." Who's this Dante person? The way Kyrie spoke I assumed she held him in high regards. I got up from the bed. Not a single creak escaping it or the floor boards as I inched near the door.

"I wonder how he's doing it's been a while since I he visited. I bet he'd like to meet the kid. What do you purpose we do?"

"You guys aren't planning to kill me are you?" I asked entering the hallway.

"So sleeping beauty finally awakens." Nero joked. "Kyrie and I were just talking about you and no we don't plan to kill you." Well that's a relief. If they were planning to kill me I thought I'd have to curse god or something.

Kyrie placed her hand on my shoulder. "It's nothing that's too important now. Do you mind helping Nero tend to the crops, while I get lunch ready?" Such a sweet voice how could I say no, what inconsiderate jerk wouldn't help the people who have looked after him.

"I will." Shortly after saying that my stomach began to grumble.

"Goodness, I forgot you haven't eaten. There's some bread in the kitchen. I'll be right back." She returned quickly and I ate the bread, not very filling, but enough for me to do some labor.

"Come on." Nero held me up.

"...You're strong."

"If you are what I think you are then you will be too." He mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing let's just get to work." He opened up the door and once we were outside he set me back down. "Take that sickle." I obeyed. "Now all you need to do is go over into that field and reap the wheat. You know how to reap right?"

"I've seen farmers do it in movies." The white-haired man shook his head.

He walked over to the crops. "All you have to do is take the stem, the sickle and slice it." He performed the task mad even did it again to make sure it solidified in my mind. "I'm going to be over there if you need me." The work was tedious, but somewhat rewarding. I never worked much with my hands. I was glad to feel the sweat trickling down my face and my feet hurting as I ran from field to field. This was work, manual labor, in the freshness of the outdoors. The bugs buzzed in unison together as they tried ti eat the crops. I picked them off of the crops and did my best not to kill them. I worked and worked for hours as the sun set. Eventually Kyrie called us back inside to clean up and eat. "For your first time in the field I've got to say you did a pretty good job, judging by how well you worked I say it'll be a few days before you fully recovered." He said slurping up meat that looked like beef.

"Haha hopefully not too soon this cooking is top-notch! Could I have some more?"

"Certainly." She smiled. The days went by like this quiet. Nero and I would wake up early, me taking longer than him because I wasn't used to waking up at the crack of dawn. My body got used to it. This world I want to see more, but for now I'd rest.

_A bit of a slow beginning, but I don't want to rush into the story. I want to get some things set up and wrap myself on where I want Perry and his story to go. Tell me what you think!_


	2. Darkness Cometh

**Chapter 2: Darkness Cometh**

"Wake up." Nero ordered.

"Idunwanna."

"What?" He kept shaking me. "Come on it's already six o' clock." Any normal person would probably still be sleeping in, but no not farmers, getting up super early making food for the rest of the country. "Ok." He left the room. I'm guessing he's giving me a day off or maybe he's just annoyed that I won't get up. Doesn't matter I want sleep. "I told you to get up, but..."

"Ah!" I flew out of the bed soaked. Nero held a bucket in his hand a stern look. "You think this is a game?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" I forgot they didn't have a TV let alone the internet here I guess they wouldn't know any references or most jokes I would try to make. "Get dressed. I'm going to go make some coffee." Slowly putting on the clothes they lent me I took a gander outside and saw the light orange of the sun as it rose on the horizon and a small smile came to my face.

"Another day." I slipped on the cotton shirt and hurried downstairs. Nero came out of the kitchen holding coffee.

"You want one?"

"Well judging by how you have two mugs in your hand I'm assuming one is for me."

"You're a real smart-ass you do know that right?"

"Only for people I really like." I said taking the mug and sipping it. "Blegh! Why is this coffee so black?" I'm no racist and I mean I am black myself, but come on who like coffee when it was so bland and tasteless?

"Coffee tends to be that way."

"I mean where's the sugar."

"It's in the kitchen pour some in my cup while you're at it." He handed me his cup. I stepped into the kitchen and examined their contents.

"Ham. Jam. Potatoes. Canned yams...? Salt and sugar." I found a spoon and poured some into my cup, tapping out the few crystals that remained. "Idea." I pointed my finer into the air. "Time for a little pay back." I grinned.

"What's taking so long?"

"Nothing just give me a sec." I swiftly put salt into Nero's coffee. "Douse me with water will you and not expect any repercussions? I don't think so." I sauntered back into the room, I had calmed myself down quickly enough, so that I wasn't smiling anymore and so that he would not suspect anything. "Here you go." I set the cup on the table and began drinking my ground beans. "So how does it taste did I add enough sugar?"

"Hm." He took a sip. Then another. Then one more. And finally spit it all out onto the carpet. "What! The! Hell! Did! You! Do!"

"What do you not like sugar?" I giggled.

"You put salt into my coffee!" The older man pounced onto me forcing me to the ground in moments and began strangling me. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Kyrie won't let you!" I gurgled.

"She's not up to save you this time!"

"I beg to differ." Kyrie swooped into save me pushing Nero from me. "Nero why were you hurting him? There's nothing that he could have done that called for such rash actions."

"He pulled another one of his little pranks on me and you insist on protecting him."

"In my defense he did pour water on me."

"Why did you pour water on him?"

"He's been here for a year he knows wake up time by now! He can be really lazy."

"I'm not lazy I'm..narcoleptic." I scratched the back of my head, trying to avoid Nero's gaze.

Kyrie laughed. "Go ahead and get to work I'll have a nice chat with Nero."

After half an hour Nero came out of the house with a milder complexion that I had left him with. "Soooo...you good?"

"Good is a relative term." He began working as well. We reaped in silence.

"You know this reminds me of a poem you ever heard of the 'Solitary Reaper'?"

"I'm not a fan of Wordsworth. Have you read any William Blake?"

"Yeah I read it before I got here actually. We were prepping for exams and all, but it doesn't matter. By now everyone's probably on summer break."

Nero threw some wheat into a wheelbarrow. "Is there anyone you miss back in home?" Now that I thought about...There weren't many people I felt actually attached to back on Earth. Does that mean I'm just an uncaring human being? No! I like Nero and Kyrie they're both great people. No one back on Earth ever showed me the kindness these two strangers have.

"No...not really. I had one friend his name is Darius. Family...I told Kyrie that I'm not particularly fond of them."

"Is that why you haven't gone back to this Earth or whatever? At first you seemed hell-bent on finding a way home, but now it seems like you could care less. From what Kyrie told me you seem like the kind of person who does not care about the others around you, but when I see the way you look at me and the way you look at Kyrie the twinkle that I see in your eye makes me think otherwise. You seem to be genuinely concerned about us.

"...Maybe it's because I'm projecting the emotions that a child would onto his parents. In the short time I've been here you both have shown me more love and warmth than my parents ever have in the past fifteen years."

Nero stopped for a moment, but kept working as though he were appalled by my words. "Well... if you were to be my son I'd have to say I'm glad you're around." An authentic tear escaped from my tear ducts. Thankfully Nero didn't notice.

~RWBY~

I stood up once again and cracked my back. "Another honest day's work." I stretched out my muscles. They've been so tight in the past few days that I haven't been able to do near as much works as Nero. The old man was still working and that;s when a grin came across my face. I crept out of the field and found Nero not too far away from me chucking wheat over his head. I grabbed the hose near the house and crouch walked my way over to the field. I stayed crouched neat the fence and slid the hose in and made hissing sounds.

"Hm?" He looked down. "Oh no a snake!" He ran. I snickered. I never thought he could be so gullible, he looked way to wise to actually be tricked by a hose.

"Hey old man you can stop running it's just a hose." No response. "Old man? Old man?" I began to panic. "I jumped into the field and ran in the direction I thought he went. A few meters away from the fence I found his hat with a claw mark on it. "Old man press the red button I can find you easier that way." I heard a growling come from behind me. "Hello?" Was that a dog? "Um doggy?"

"Rah!" Simply the sound scared me I jumped into the air and ran as fast as I could back to the house. I kicked open the door and found Kyrie in the kitchen, cuddling her legs.

"Ah Kyrie help me there's a wolf in the fields and I think it ate Nero. We gotta call the police, use a gun, or find a way to appease it." Two of those actions were rational, the other two were just ideas that might also work. This wasn't a movie after all.

"So he's come back. This is how I lost my last husband."

"What!" Was Kyrie a woman who used men just to save her own skin? No she's far to nice to do anything of the sort, but the tone she was taking with me now made me think otherwise.

"I'm sorry, but now it's your turn to feed him." She raised her hands trying to grab me, but she was too slow. I detached myself from her legs. How could this be happening, someone please tell me I'm having a bad dream.

"No Kyrie!" I ran toward the door and thew it open.

"Boo!"

"AAAAAh!"

"Hahahahaha! Just like a little girl!" The wolf was laughing at me. It was then that the wolf took off it's coat and it's head and...it was Nero.

"You didn't. No way there's no way you did that!"

"We did sorry Perry." Kyrie chuckled. "Nero and I came up with this plan earlier after you replaced his sugar with salt."

"That's so cruel." I said tearing up. " I really thought someone had hurt you and that Kyrie was going to sacrifice me." I rubbed my eyes.

"Oh man we're sorry kid. We won't do it again." They both came over to hug me. Warm, however as much as I loved this hug.

"Gotcha!" I burst into laughter. "You both actually thought I was crying because of a little prank. You guys really had me going I've got nothing, but respect for you both doing that." They both sighed.

"Don't do that." Kyrie scolded me. "I don't ever want to see you cry again." I felt as if a small void in my heart was filled. She didn't want to see me cry? I know that she was nice and all, but the look on her face was genuine concern. I've only spent a year here, but these two people made it feel like years. Some days I wonder if I could get anymore cliché, but happy nonetheless.

"I'm sorry."

"Good." She smiled. "Now Nero didn't you want to show him something?"

"You want to see something cool?" I nodded and followed after the man.

~RWBY~

We walked along a trail that wasn't more than a mile from the house. While I liked the outdoors I never liked the woods too much. When I was eight or nine I watched a movie about a group of teens who went into the woods and a gang of bears, a literal gang with leather jackets and everything, came by their campsite and hunted them one by one. Afterwards the bears went back to their cave and partied. Ok maybe that wouldn't happen in life, but come on getting chased by bears is ultra intimidating.

"I may have gotten used to field work, but this...this is insane." Once we reached the top of a hill I fell to the ground. The tree was tall, so tall that you'd have to climb to get the fruit. I heard the snapping of branches and an apple drop right next to me.

"Eat that." I took a bite.

"Man this is sweet." I kept eating. "How'd you get up there so fast, old man?"

"Don't call me old."

"Imma still think it."

"Aggravating little...watch this." He jumped then a red sigil appeared below him and he jumped again grabbing an apple for himself. My eyes widened in excitement. It was like a magic trick. I swear I had seen somebody do this before, Houdini maybe? No that's just plain out silly even Houdini couldn't do something that amazing.

"Wow. Teach me. Teach me now. I command it." I sounded so childish, commanding someone older than me to do anything.

"You command it?" He asked.

"Oh great Nero master of the hops greater to that of an NBA player please teach me to jump!" I pleaded.

"Well you're good at the art of butt kissery." He took a bite of his apple. "Alright just focus energy into your feet and jump." I did so, but was only able to jump once. "Try again." I tried, but to no avail. I kept attempting to mimic whatever he had done. "If you can't do it we can always try tomorrow."

"No I want to keep trying."

"Well I'll stay here until you're ready to quit." So I kept trying.

"What's he doing now?" Kyrie had joined us.

"Trying to crate a sigil and propel off of it. I think he's going to need an extra push in the right direction. Did you bring it?"

"I did. Perry." I stopped 'focusing' energy into my feet and went to see what Kyrie wanted of me.

"What's up?" I huffed. "I really want to do this double-jump thing."

"You'll have to stop that for now." Nero gestured behind her back. "Can you guess what it is?"

Nero performed a movement to help me find out what it was. "A ball?" She shook her head. "A shuriken? Beads? Cookies? A saw blade? Dog dish? A pop can?" Nero shook his head. An mouthed out -ord. Kyrie looked behind her to see Nero whistling away. "Gourd?"

"No." She pulled out the item behind her.

"A sword?" I clasped it. Thoughts rushed into my those that weren't my own.

The sword whispered to me. "Who dares to touch me?" I found myself unable to speak. "Filthy human. Put me down this instant if you want to keep your psyche together." I kept staring. "Fine I'll kill you!"

"Who the fuck are you!" I spoke up even shocking myself and the voice.

"What did you say?"

I can't back down now at risk of my pride so I'll keep digging the hole. "I said, 'who the fuck are you' ,you think I'm going to let you talk to me like that you know who the hell I am?"

"No I don't worm. That's why I'm asking."

"Not politely either." I coughed twice. "I'm Perry Arkwright destroyer of worlds, protector of pets, and if you mess with me I'll kick your teeth in. Wherever they maybe."

"Are you threatening me? I don't take kindly to threats you..." It had run out of comebacks! Now was my chance to land a finishing blow! Now was the time to assert my dominance!

"Oh run out of threats?"

"Well excuse me!" A feminine voice peered through the once terrifying monotonous one. "How about you try coming up with good ways to intimidate another when you haven't seen the light of day for almost twenty years."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude." The being I assumed to be the collective consciousness of the sword appeared before me.

She was a foot shorter than I was and only wore a plain white dress. She had long blonde hair and lilac eyes. "I guess you're kind of attractive. So I guess you can be my master."

"Your master?"

"Why did you think I even bothered giving you the time of day? Nero's been wanting to give me to you since last month, he's waited for a fitting time is all. Alright here's a present from me to you." She cracked her knuckles. "Before I do this have you always had a patch of white hair?"

"Wait what're you-Agh!" She smashed her fist into my stomach bringing me out of the trance.

Nero and Kyrie loomed over me. "Looks like he's coming out of it." I heard Nero chuckle. "Looks like she gave him a hard time."

"That spirit in that sword is a girl and even more importantly she's a jerk. She punched me in the stomach."

"Nicer than getting kicked in the dick?" He asked.

"If that's what happened to you then it I'd take that punch any day."

"Yeah her name's Yamato by the way." He picked me up. "Now go ahead and try jumping again."

I shrugged. "I don't see how coming in contact with an annoying sword like her will help me."

"Well she does act like her new owner. "Kyrie chuckled. I jumped then a focused again a white ring appearing below me and propelling me up. While in the air I lost my balance and struggled to grab the apple, but successfully pull one down and landing flat on my back.

"I did it! I actually did it."

"See all he needed was a little push." Nero smiled. "Now I want you to take good care of her a close friend gave me to her." Could it be Dante? "Until you actually build up some skill of your own Yamato will guide your strikes. She isn't the easiest to deal with, but she won't steer you wrong." I sheathed the sword and bowed to them. It felt right.

"Thank you both."

"No need to be so formal we're practically family." Nero told.

"Practically? No we are." Kyrie assured.

We soon returned to the house. I layed in my bed examining the sword. "It has to be more of a symbol of trust, since there's no real reason for me to use this." I nodded. I set her to the side of my bed and closed my eyes. "Good night Yamato." As quickly as I closed my eyes I found myself shutting them I was rudely awakened by the sound of glass shattering. I hopped out of bed and descended the stairs into the kitchen. "What's going on-" my mouth closed at the sight of a menacing creature looming over the body of a man in black face down in the room. I screamed.

"No! No!" The warped voice pleaded. "It's me!" The creature began to lose most of its strange features and morphed back into a more familiar one.

"Nero?"

"Go get Yamato and get your clothes on." I stood there. "Now!" I got myself into gear and ran back upstairs, putting on the clothes that Nero gave me and grabbing the sword. Kyrie was waiting for me downstairs.

"Come on." She opened a door to stairs that lead deeper into the basement. "Faster!" Kyrie closed the door behind me and locked it shut Writing a symbols on it before following me. We found Nero at the bottom opening up cabinet after cabinet of guns!

"Do I get one of those?"

"No." they both said quickly.

"Where's Red Queen?" Nero asked.

"Here." Kyrie threw the sword to him. "Do you know where Artemis is?"

"Right here." Nero through the bow to her. It had no arrows.

"Let me see if I'm still as sharp a shot." She pulled back the string an arrow materializing from it. She shot at one of the bottles on the shelves and broke it into pieces. "Not as good as I was, but it'll do." Nero wrote something down.

"Sir Schnee they retreated into the basement."

"It's a door Lawrence. How hard can it be to open?" The man named Schnee applied pressure to the door in trying to open it. "Dust? Hahahaha. Blow it open."

The man's words sent a shock through my two elder protectors. Nero gripped my arm hard and dragged. He moved apart some old boards revealing an old service tunnel. "How come I didn't know about this?"

"Because I never told you." Nero stated. "Get on."

"On what all I see is-" I paused. "A motorcycle?"

"You know how to ride one right?"

"I rode one when I was a kid, but hold on hold on! What's going on! You bring me down into this basement there's some Schnee guy in the house and you turned into some monster. Before I go any further I need an explanation of some sort or the other."

Nero scratched his chin. "When I was upstairs talking to that kid upstairs he said him and his friends were looking for a young man. Being the kind of person she is Kyrie wanted to help find that young man, then he went into detail."

"Like what?"

"He said he was six feet even, black hair, dark-skinned."

"Did he say a name?"

"...His name was Arkwright."

I shook my head in disbelief. "There are tons of people with that description with that name. Wh-Why would anyone want me I'm just some kid. I-I mean..."

"When I asked him what was his relationship to the young man he told me that it wasn't of my concern and when I asked why he wanted the kid he said that 'He belongs to an old friend of mine.'"

"But-but you guys are they going to hurt you? If they want me then just give me to them so you'll be safe!" My breathing started picking up. I was hyperventilating. Gotta calm myself I have to calm down! But I couldn't. The people invading our home were still bashing on the door! "Please...please don't leave me."

Kyrie brought her hand across my face leaving a red mark on it. "Calm down we're going to get you out of here safe and sound." She assured. "We don't know what they want with you, but it can't be good if you're considered property. Arion!" An engine roared behind me. "Get on." I sat on the motorcycle. A V-max. Both adults entered the service tunnel and boarded it up behind us. "Arion get him as far away as possible." The engine purred. "Perry take this." She handed me a bundle of money. "Follow the tunnel do not take any turns what-so-ever, go straight. Keep your clothes clean and don't waste your money, ok?" I nodded.

The bike turned around by itself. "Wait." Nero came to me. He handed me a slip of paper. "Find us here in five months. Go." By body wouldn't move, but the sentient bike would it for me. It revved down the tunnel away from them.

"Do you think we'll ever see him again?" Nero asked readying himself for the fight.

"He's got Arion and Yamato with him he'll be fine." Kyrie brought back the bow waiting for the men. "If we die we can watch over him, but I do hope we can live through this and we can live peacefully again. He was our first after all."

"A taste of parenthood." Nero rubbed her stomach. "Let's party."

~RWBY~

I felt a sudden weight on my head. Straps tied around chin holding what I assumed to be a helmet on my head. "Why..." The only words I could form. "Why?" I had enjoyed a peaceful and happy year then in only a fem minutes men come in and tear it apart. A bunch of selfish scum who wanted to use me for only God knows what. Nero and Kyrie stayed behind to protect me the only thing I ever did for them was annoy them to death, eat their food, and just be an overall burden. Why was I such a waste of space? Why am I so useless? Why..am I alive? The motorcycle jerked to a stop throwing me off of it.

"Boy." Was that Yamato. "Do not despair over the loss of your happy days." Was it the motorcycle?

"Yes it's the motorcycle you dumb shit now pay attention!" There was Yamato.

"My name is Arion and I'm pleased to be able to help you in your hour of need. Kyrie and Nero saved me some time ago and I have changed myself to this form to be more fitting for the modern world. I was once their steed, but now I will be yours, but I will not allow my new master to grieve and think of murdering himself. Where is your pride!?"

I stood up. "What pride? I don't have any pride! All I am is some kid from Earth who's never had any life experience until this year! Everything was handed to me and I didn't have to lift a finger and during all that I was just a sad little loser! Life loves fucking with me! 'Life's all like hey kid you want happiness? Ok will give you everything a kid could want without anyone to share it with or anyone to look over you and care about you! You want a loving mother and father? Oh well how about two parents who give two shits about you! Oh you're going to some other world now where you finally meet two people who show even an ounce of care about you I think we'll take them away!' How the hell is that fair, huh? Why can't I just be happy huh!?" I plopped back onto the ground, bringing up lots of dirt with me. "I know I'm sounding bitchy and all and that should be grateful but...I don't know anymore."

"Pick yourself off the ground youngling." I simply looked at the bike.

"And here I am talking to a bike in an old service tunnel."

"I will ignore that. You may blame life for what is out of your power. We are all weak that is why we rely on others to cover for those weaknesses. Right now you are possibly the most miserable thing I have ever come upon, but that will not be forever. The sword that granted to you will fill you with strengths that and soon you will make them your own. Become strong so that from here on you can protect what you care about. Look on!"

"Yeah where's all the moxy that you showed to me earlier?" Yamato inquired.

"Who uses the word moxy?"

"Would you rather I use balls?"

"Yes."

The sword sighed, even though it should not have been physically possible. "What we're saying is that you need to move on from the past. Stop carrying baggage be optimistic. From what I picked up during our meeting I gotta say no matter how aggravating you are, you've got some pretty amazing optimism. Let that show instead of this depressing guy next to me."

I put my head between my legs contemplating all that they had said. They're right no more moping for me. I sprang to me feet. "You're right! No more tears!" I picked Yamato off the ground and hopped back onto Arion. "Let's go to tomorrow!"

"Talle-ho!" Arion blasted off in the service tunnel. We soon hit a ramp leading out into a city. Cars began blowing at us as we bobbed and weaved through traffic. The wind at my back. Yeah to the future!

_First some things about Perry, he was kind of complainy and whiny, but how do you think someone would be when they find themselves on a completely other planet. When I first wrote this chapter I had plans to make Perry be all bad ass and kill all the people who attack Nero and Kyrie's home, but then I thought he just got to that world. He has to really earn his power, powering him up too early on will make things pretty boring. I find that it'll be a lot more fun to see him struggle grow and grow up from the sheltered person that he is, so yeah tell me what you think!_


	3. The Princess

**Chapter 3: The Princess**

Wearing this damn monkey suit was getting old. Serving all these rich, upper crust, high class, jerks was getting old. Standing here and taking all these tickets was getting old! "May I take your ticket sir?" I said politely. There were some days where I believed if my dignity could not get any lower, but getting a job made me think otherwise. No wonder people hated their jobs so much, earning money is overrated!

"Indeed you can common whelp." He said snobbishly. "Come now Melissa we must go see the Schnee lass!" The old man led his young girlfriend into the opera house, which looked more of a castle than a simple theater. Schnee...that name leaves a sour taste in my mouth. Like someone literally took a bottle of concentrated lemon juice and forced me to drink it.

"Please enjoy tonight's performance." I said bowing to the man. It's a shame what you have to do to make end's meat, but the money Kyrie and Nero provided me was running out and this guy's tired of eating ramen every single night. I at least wanted to earn enough money, so that I could eat at the Sentucky Fried Chicken before we moved to the next city. "Just grit your teeth Perry otherwise you'll end up punching one of these rich pricks in the face." I frowned internally.

"And everyone I am proud to present the woman we have waited for!" One of the news anchors on the carpet yelled. "She's finally here the beautiful heiress Weiss Schnee!" The limousine halted to a stop. A guy who didn't look older than me stepped out of the limo and opened the passenger door. He took her hand and slowly pulled her out. "Ms. Schnee! I am Sara Oreophus with Vale News could you please tell us a bit about why you have decided to perform here tonight?" She put the mic near Weiss' mouth.

"Thank you for asking me Sara." She put up a smile was it authentic though? "I've actually been looking forward to performing here, since my tour began. My father and I would come here to see the opera every so often and I remember all the vibrant lights and beautiful voices. It was my dream to perform on this very stage." More reporters came up to her, but the same guy who opened up the door for her asked them all to step away.

"I know you all want to ask questions, but if you all do there won't be anytime for the actual performance. I'll have to ask you all to please step aside." They did so. "This way madame."

"Thank you Lawrence." Weiss began walking up the steps to where I was. She and I shared a short a short glare before she entered the theater. I wonder what she could be so angry about? We've never met before what animosity could she hold towards me? I shrugged. I may hate who the guy that attacked my home, but I didn't have a vendetta against the entire Schnee family. With this job I'd slowly start making my way up in the Schnee corporation find out who ordered the attack and beat the hell out of them. "I wonder what his problem was?" Weiss asked behind the stage.

"I have no idea ." The boy handed her a few hair pins that allowed her to set her ponytail to the side thus breaking her symmetry. "May I once again suggest that you not perform tonight. Since the last attack here during the dress rehearsal I would not like to take any chance. We may not know who it was now, but odds are that your assailants will attack again." The boy was right to be concerned. The girl he had been tasked with taking care of since they were both young had always been a target for any of those seeking to exploit her for the company's money or to seek retribution for what her father had done, but nothing came close to what he saw a few nights ago. An entire suit of armor coming to life by dust, who could be powerful enough to do that.

"Lawrence I know that you're worried, but I have to go on tonight. It's a matter of pride." Pride? Yes exactly. She could not let herself be shaken by enchanted armor which she single-handely defeated. She felt the scar that was left from that fight. The pain was still there. Not fully healed. "I will not allow myself to be defeated by the low-lifes that sought to do me harm. I refuse to be shaken! I will have to ask that you do not question me again. Is that understood?" Weiss had deterred from simple speech. Moments of extreme stress or anger would cause her to.

"Yes I am sorry. I will not over step my place again." If showing concern for another was considered a sin the butler would definitely be in hell for all the times that he would be worried about Weiss. He swore every day that his green hair would become like her's if he kept obsessing over every little thing about her. "I am going to check to see that all is right before you get on stage." The butler left the room and walked to the entrance where all the ushers were gathering.

All the workers were crowding around be for some reason or another. Apparently word can spread fast in a matter of five minutes. "So I saw little Ms. Moneybags giving you the eye on the way in. You plannin' to marry in with the blue-bloods Perry?" One of my co-workers asked.

"No...I don't know why she was looking at me. Maybe I looked familiar to her." Hopefully that's all it was. If her father had told her to be on the look out for possibly the one black guy in Vytal I was probably screwed. "If I was her I wouldn't be messing around with a guy like me."

"I know that's right." Someone else laughed. "Throw me cold one would ya." I opened up the cooler and threw him a beer also taking out a soda for myself. Even the soda here was strange. The drink looked like some form of sludge, but it was still so delicious. Fruity not too tangy, an overall good synthesis of taste.

"Everyone could I please have your attention." Looks like the black butler was back. "I need all of you to head back stage now and get the back drop ready for . The performance will begin within the hour." Everyone slowly got up. "The person who completes their duty the fastest will get a pay increase." My ears perked up. A scramble to the backstage began and. I began doing whatever. Moving curtains moving those little sandbags for props and a bunch of other things. In the end I probably only succeeded in screwing up things, but who cares I get more cashola.

"Done!" I returned to the butler. "I have done my share of work and maybe even a few of my coworkers in my haste to make sure that everything is set for our wonderful employer's daughter." Of course I didn't mean it the guy was probably a stiff.

"Is that so? Well I thank you." He began walking away. I coughed twice to regain his attention. There was no way he's getting off the hook for that pay increase. "Oh the extra money. I was hoping that helping would be enough."

"Hahahahaha. No." I shook my head. You don't mess with a man about money. He's lucky I wasn't with the mafia or I might have had to get someone to break his legs. "Now how am I getting payed?"

"I will be the one distributing checks." He stated. "You'll be payed once the performance is over. That's only if you want to be apart of the clean up crew. Joining them will be a fifty dollar increase on your pay plus the amount that I will add." Fifty bucks huh?

"Well if you don't mind adding another fifty for all the stellar work I did think that will be good compensation for all the extra work I did." If I kept saying that I did a bunch of work it'll make him think that I actually did some things that were useful. "Sound good?"

"Yes that sounds fair. Now will you tell me your name please. I may forget who you are."

"My name's Per-" Did you forget that you're in hiding dummy? Think of a clever name. I looked around. Props, curtains, an emergency exit. You think the back of a theater would have more things that you could use to make of a fake name, but not for me nope. Maybe this guy doesn't know well...time to take a chance. "Perry Arkwright."

"Hm..." I'm screwed. I'm so freaking screwed this guy's going to tie me up and bring me to the head of the Schnee corporation. They're going to do weird experiments to me and junk! "Unusal..."

"Yes I'm in the clear!" He wrote my name on a piece of paper and placed his hand to his ear.

"Tell the guests to take their seats and turn down the lights." An announcement came asking requesting what the man had asked for. "Would you like to watch the show with me?"

"You seem like a down to earth kind of guy, I don't see why not." The lights dimmed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight I am proud to present Weiss Schnee." Weiss stepped onto the stage and began singing. As I listened to her sing I found myself mesmerized by her. She had such a beautiful voice. Was it wrong of me to compare it to that of an angel's?

"Tell me can a heart be turned to stone!" This girl...it took me a moment to notice, but when did she get that scar? From the posters all around the city showed a completely unblemished Weiss. "Mirror! Mirror!

"What happened to her eye?" I wondered aloud. Not loud enough so that it would interrupt the show in front of us, but loud enough so that Weiss' servant could hear me.

"It actually happened a few days ago." He began. "Ms. Schnee was preparing for a dress rehearsal and one of the stone knights that you see surrounding the crowd came to life. It crushed most of the seats and attacked Ms. Schnee. It was disinterested with everyone else and only fought her. I tried to help her, but she insisted on fighting alone. Surprisingly enough she beat it." He shook his head. "Look at me telling crucial information to someone I met only moments ago. Do you usually have that kind of effect on people?"

"Getting people to tell me things? I don't know really. People do like to tell me stuff all the time. I'm just a good listener I guess." What could I really say? I may just have a nice face.

"It probably has something to do with that aura radiating around you." Aura? "For some reason I feel at ease near you." He laughed. "Well enough about me the performance is ending.' The audience began clapping. "I'll be by the exit when you want to pick up your pay check."

Once the castle had cleared out all the employees cleaned the place up with speed. It was nearly midnight. The moon shined so brightly that it could burn someone. I gathered up all my things and went to the exit. Weiss was still there signing autographs, taking photos, and answering questions. The life of an idol must be tough. "And last question. Now that your tour is over what are your plans?"

"My plans? Hm..."She pondered. "Beacon Academy. For years I have watched my father lead his organization, but I want more than a cushy desk job. I intend to take this sword and plunge it deep into the hearts of Grimm and show the world they need not fear anything!" She smiled.

"Such noble words from such a girl. Enough to bring tears to this reporters eyes. I am so grateful to be in the presence of a future huntress. Weiss Schnee everyone the heiress protecting you from the things that go bump in the night. This Is Callum Sanders signing out." Once the camera stopped rolling the man looked back to Weiss. "Thank you for the performance Ms. Schnee have a pleasant morning." The man got into the news van and drove off.

"I'll be in the car." Weiss trotted off towards her car. I went to the butler.

"Ahem." I coughed twice. "Hello friend."

"Ah. Perry." He quickly wrote out my check. "Everyone else left and got their checks. What took you so long?"

For half-assing that work backstage I decided to take some time and make sure the castle was better than we left it. "Just a slow worker I guess." I shrugged.

"That's far from the truth. There's no way you could be a slow worker and complete your task like you did earlier tonight. you're covering up for your coworkers. If I have anything it's my eyes I could see you subtly cleaning up where others had left off." He signed the check. "Three-hundred dollars should suffice, yes?"

I took the I was all yeah woo-hoo! But on the outside I was..."Thanks this should be enough to be be by." I shook his hand. "Pleasure doing work with you...?"

"Lawrence. Lawrence Burleson. I'm Ms. Schnee's right hand so to speak." Good to know. "Perry would you like more work?"

"Yes." Who was I to decline. If this guy was just pumping out money for me to do work there's no way I'd let this gig up. I didn't stop to consider why he was being so nice to a random stranger, but maybe it was my aura or whatever that made him so willing. "Where would I be working."

"The Schnee corporation has a shipment of dust that needs to be delivered. Could you be at the train station by nine' o clock? That should allow for an ideal eight hours of sleep and possibly even some time to clean yourself up and eat breakfast." This guy's got a good head on his shoulders. "Do a good job at this and I might be able to help you out even more." He ran to the limo.

"What took you so long Lawrence? Was it that boy up there?" Weiss peered through the window at the boy who was whistling and stuffing a pay check into his pocket. Lawrence got into the driver's seat.

"I guess it was because I feel as if he is like me." He said putting on his sunglasses and driving off.

I put my thumb and pointer finger into my mouth and whistled. Immediately I heard the roar of an engine. Arion drove to me. "How was work tonight master?" He asked as I hopped on his back.

"The usual. I work and move wherever they need worker, but today I gotta little boost. There was this butler who worked by the Schnee girl. He was pretty cool. He gave me a ton of cash, but now we've gotta find a motel to sleep in tonight. My next job starts tomorrow at nine." I yawned. "You ok back there Yamato?"

"I'm fine. Waiting for you to get done with work is a pain in the ass though." I rolled my eyes. what else could she really do she was a sword, an inanimate object for goodness sakes. The only way she could move would be because someone was directing her.

"Well would you rather me not have any money and you not having any wax to keep you clean?"

"We give and take for what we need." That shut her up. I put on my helmet and slapped down the visor. Arion sped off. "Where are we headed to now?"

"To find a nice cheap place to sleep in tonight." Arion drove through traffic, speeding past every car, and not bothering to stop at red lights. Sirens blared. "Again? I swear this happens everywhere we go." Cars in the intersection scattered as the police surrounded us.

"Night-" The speakerphone one of the cops tried to speak through malfunctioned he eventually found a way to make it work, even though it was by beating it. "Night rider! You have been declared a danger to the streets of Vale and must be dealt with. If you refuse to comply with police orders we will be forced to use... force!" This is what happens when you let a mythical horse that can transform into a motorcycle control how you drive. Not that I was against it however as far as I noticed no one ever got hurt.

"What do you suppose we do master?" I looked around us. They should have brought one more car. I directed Arion to the right of the formation exploiting the fact that they were undermanned. The police quickly gave chase. "Where to now?"

"How good is your engine?" I asked.

"I can do almost anything? What did you have in mind?"

"Ever tried scaling a building." Now what would look cooler than a motorcycle scaling a building? A person climbing it would easily be cooler, but since I had a motorcycle I took the latter. "Do it!"

"As you command!" We drove down the straight a way.

"We've got him now." How wrong they were. I popped Arion into a wheelie and he got up us the building/ "You're kidding me right?" I looked back down to the policemen and waved goodbye to them. Talk about adding salt to a wound. "Now he's toying with us for God's sake!" He threw his speakerphone to the ground.

"Now to go get some sleep."

_Just a Few notes:_

_So Perry seems to be doing fine. He's even been getting himself in trouble and gotten himself a name in Vale. _

_I didn't give most of Perry's coworkers names simply for the fact that they are unimportant to the story. I hope you understand. _

_The original plan for this chapter was for it to be he Black and White trailer, but as I kept on writing I found myself writing so much into the Black trailer that I couldn't keep writing and not seem like I'm dragging anything on. With any luck the Black trailer chapter should be out tomorrow. Please Review!_


	4. Born With No Life

**Chapter 4: Born With No Life**

The next morning. I awoke. Washed my hair, brushed my teeth, the usual morning routine. I took a short shower and opened up the curtain that let me look down on the world. Flying was the only way to travel. Vale had been such a quiet place, since before we showed up, moving from base to base was getting old, but I was willing to continue if Adam showed me that he still hand an ounce kindness in him I could find it in my heart to stay with the White Fang. I dressed myself,gathered my weapons, and began brushing my hair. "Captain Belladonna ma'am, I mean sir!"

"At ease brother. What is that you need?" After doing mission after mission for some reason or another I ascended to captain rank among my brothers. This system that had been set in place by our new leader was so wrong. What happened to the days where we would rally together and fight against our oppressors? We were nothing more than soldiers now. We had strayed from the right path.

"Your presence has been requested by the council." The council. They set this system in place and here I was following each rule to the letter. I was disgusted by myself, but anything to help those under the boot of humanity. "They ask that you make haste." I placed my bow on my head and walked to the council's chamber.

"It's not enough that I have to go on another mission soon. They better not be asking me to do another." I said showing unusual amounts of anger. I better calm myself, no use in looking unprofessional. Outside the meeting place was an old friend of mine. "Robin how are you this morning?" He shrugged. "Did you sleep well?" He nodded. "Did the council ask you to make sure that I went straight to the meeting place?" He shook his head. "You doing this by your on will?" Robin raised his hands and shook his head. I assumed that he was saying 'duh'. He stopped outside the door. "You gonna come in with me?" He pointed to me and nodded then pointed to himself and shook his head. I sighed. "I'll be out in a minute." Dark as usual inside this room. These old men could use some sunlight.

"Blake Belladonna." One of the elders began. "Troubling concerns have been brought to us." What other kind of concerns were there? "It appears that recently you have concerned yourself with the well-being of humans. So much that it is possible to say that you care about them more than you do your own brothers."

"I am sorry to say that what has been said against me is true. Recently our actions have gotten more violent and Faunus and humans-alike are getting hurt. On my missions I try to prevent as many casualties as I can whether they be human or our own. I do no discriminate in who I try to help."

"But you would allow them to discriminate against us?" Another elder asked. "The very people who treat us like animal strip our rights, and treat us like common filth?" He spat. "The White Fang has been created for the betterment of faunus not humans! I say this enough evidence to suspend her and simply send Taurus and Robin. All those in agreement?" Half the council raised their hands. The deciding vote was the eldest member's.

"For the past few years you have withheld your duties and helped this organization very much If you can prove that you are still one for the cause. If you do this all accusations against you will be dropped and you will be promoted. Council dismissed." I exited the room no angrier, but definitely more annoyed. The White Fang was supposed to be a light of hope for faunus and humans look at us now.

Robin looked at me, but before he could gave me a questioning gaze I answered his question. "It was fine. I might even get a promotion out of it. Where are we meeting?" Robin grabbed me by my arm and pulled me to the cargo bay, where Adam was waiting he hid something underneath his coat and sheathed wilt and blush.

"What took you so long Blake. You know I don't condone lateness, but that doesn't matter we're at the extraction point." I took a short look at him before the cargo bay doors open. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." We jumped, landing on the ground in the Forever Fall mountains. I found a nice boulder to rest on. So much red in one place...no this place had nowhere near as blood as as as... I stopped myself from reliving the painful memory. If I envisioned that scene again I would break. I have to keep it together at least for a little longer.

"I'm going to scout. I'll be back when the train is almost here." There he goes. Over the years he's become less concerned about his apprentices and solely focuses on the missions that we went on together. Sometimes I wondered if he still cared for us. Of course he does Blake don't be silly and he would prove it today stop worrying, however just telling myself not to worry did not remedy the pit I felt in my chest.

"Robin." He turned to me as he put Savannah Viera and Savannah Nidiya. The pistons from the gauntlets settled into place as he settled them so that they were more comfortable on his forearms. He tilted his head as if he was waiting for me to say more. "Do you think that Adam has changed recently?" He nodded. He then raised his arms in the air to signify largeness. "You say he's changed a lot recently huh? That's what I've been thinking. There are some days where I wonder if I should just leave the White Fang behind. Today is one of those days. I've debated it for a while, but I still don't know." Robin kneeled down next to me parting his blue hair. He pressed his finger to my chest. "My heart?" He nodded. "How cliché can you get?" He shrugged. He was right. I had to listen to my heart. I just had to wait. "What about you?" He turned away from me. "You're still thinking? Alright I'll wait for your answer."

"Blake. Robin. It's time." We both checked our weapons a last time.

"Ok, let's get this over with."

~RWBY~

Work was finally over. All that was left was the trip tot he next city. I'd be payed and I'd be that much closer to the address Nero and Kyrie left for me. Only three months left until then. "Yo Perry I'll trade you this chicken sandwich for that tuna fish."

"It depends what did you do to it?" What man in their right man would willingly trade fish for shicken? Chicken was the king of meats! The texture, the seasoning, all the ways that you could cook it! Chicken is the best! "No really I'm not trading this disgusting looking sandwich until you tell me."

"I didn't do nothin' man I just prefer fish over chicken I ain't joshing you." Joshing. What are we in the twenties or something? I quickly shook the thought and accepted the sandwich and prepared to bite in the sandwich, but...

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Car twenty-five has been broken into. All crew members are asked to wait on standby until proper precautions can be taken. The Ak-130 androids will be sweeping through all the carts from where the break in began please have your IDs ready."

"Crap. A train robbery?" Well I always wanted to fight a cowboy too bad I didn't bring a gun, but I brought something even better. I hopped from my seat in the dining cart and rushed for the locker I stowed my stuff. "Come here Yamato."

"Perry what are you doing?" One of my coworkers asked.

"Saving my pay check!" I kicked pushed open the train door only to realize I didn't actually know which train cart we were in. "Uh guys which car are we in?"

"Sixteen." I nodded and went the opposite way. The numbers were going up I was definitely. going the right way. Unless the number system is screwed all to hell here. Alright. I ran through car by car dodging paying patrons and crew members alike.

"My word what is going on here."

"Goodness have vandals broken into the train. I did not pay for this. You there boy!" The stuffy old man grabbed me. "What is the meaning of all this?" Boy...how degrading was that?

I gritted my teeth and spoke to the people. "I would like you all to stay in your seats. The crack squad of Schnee workers will deal with this post haste." I shoved my way past all the patrons and made my way to car twenty five.

I had finally made my way to the car where the intruders were. "Don't be so dramatic." Someone said from withing the car. I used the sleeve of my arm to wipe off the steam on the window. I saw three people. A guy blue hair wearing a trench coat. Another male wearing similar clothing, but with brown and red hair, and with what appeared to be horns. And finally a girl long black hair a bow that made her look like she had cat ears, but obviously they weren't. I shook myself.

"Are all girls in Remnant this pretty?" I pressed my ID to the key card scanner and entered the car, but the trio was already gone and the androids torn to shreds. "Damn dude." I followed the sound of bullets to the next cart where most of the dust was. When I stepped onto the platform they had defeated all the android again an prepared to keep running. "Hey!" I yelled. They all took notice to me, scowls on their face. "Can't back down now." I mumbled and brandished Yamato. "Our first fight." I thought.

Yamato yawned. "And here I was getting a good nap in. Alright I'm going to guide you, so that you don't get yourself killed ok, but I can only work as fast you react. Keep a line of contact and we'll be fine."

"Gotcha. Can we subdue them without hurting them?" Even though they were criminals I knew that people only did such heinous crimes in times of desperation. Under every evil motive there has to be some good in there. "They may be thieves, but I don't want to hurt them."

Yamato sighed. "Switch me to the dull side. The most I'll do is bruise them up or knock them out."

"Good." I nodded. "Let's do this."

"Get him. I'll go on ahead." The red haired man said jumping to the next car.

The other two nodded to him. "I assume he's the leader." The blue haired guy smashed his gauntlets together and barreled at me. I quickly stepped to the side and waited for the girl to attack. She brought out her sword. We circled one another neither one of us breaking our gaze.

"Now!" She yelled. Dangit I forgot about the guy that quickly. The gauntlets smashing into my side, knocking me into cargo, causing me to cringe up. I got up clutching my stomach. It didn't hurt too much, but it I couldn't just shrug more hits like that off.

"I told you to keep your eyes on them idiot."

"I know." I took a spit. "Alright what do I do?"

"I can't tell much about the girl, but the guy you need to be wary of. If you take too many hits you won't be getting up again." Yeah I deduced that on my own. "Plan of attack is to keep them together. Go!" I took the offensive. Slicing, slashing at them successfully making contact a few times. The guy kept swinging for me. What he had in power he lacked in speed I needed to exploit his weakness. I sheathed Yamato and switched to my fists. Attacking with swift kicks and punches. He struggled to dodge them as the over sized gauntlets appeared to be weighing him down. Slamming my fists into his sides and using my momentum to threw a roundhouse and he was down.

"How did I do that? My body just move on it's own."

"You can thank yours truly here and all your predecessors these novices can't keep up with me."

"Excellent." I looked back to the blue haired guy. He was dazed that would give me a few minutes to take her down and go after the leader. "Look I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't believe that." The black haired girl sprinted at me. Once she was in range I took a swing at her, only to hear the whiff of air. She vaulted over me stabbing her heels into my side and hitting me over the head with her blade, forcing me to back away. Seizing the moment she threw the sword's hilt at me, which was easy to doge however, but that was only from my perspective. I heard a bullet and immediately the hilt boomeranged hitting me in the head again. I felt the spot.

"Blood." I closed my fist. By this time the boy had gotten back up. They began attacking together. Attack after attack my body moved on it's own allowing me to elude each attack.

"Double up!" She yelled. The girl immediately split into both coming at me from different directions. I took a chance and attacked the girl on the right only to discover that it was a fake. Elbowed in the face I staggered from the pain. Now that really hurt.

"Damn it."

"Behind you!" Yamato yelled. I swung behind me hitting someone. The person I hit gave out a feminine yelped so I guessed it was the girl. I slowly opened my eyes to see that the guy with the iron fists was charging at me. I ducked, but the boy did not lose his balance. He rapidly turned only to be met by my foot in his face sending them both through the next cart.

"Ah man sure hope I didn't hurt the girl." I sprinted top the next car.

"We held him off for a while." Crap I barely did any damage at most they were just toying with me, buying time for this guy.

"Good job. I got what we came for. Set the explosives." Explosives! Who were these guys a group of super terrorists or something! Whatever this was I couldn't let myself slow down now. I have to keep moving.

"What about the crew and passengers?" The girl asked. She cared? The boy next to them appeared to be concerned as if he would not condone these actions.

"What about them?" What's wrong with this guy. Did he have a grudge against trains or was he just plain out evil. No matter what I had to stop them. Throwing open the door. I made my self known again.

"Hi do you mind not blowing up my train?" I asked.

"I thought you said you got rid of the pest." The older male asked. "It doesn't matter I'll take care of this cockroach you both move on ahead." If this guy was opting to take me on alone he had to be strongest than the both of them. The recipe for disaster kept getting bigger. It was then that a Spider Droid descended from the ceiling.

"Intruders detected. Preparing to eradicate." The brown haired man showed an ID pass and it left him alone. How did he get one of those? I showed mine as well I already had problems I didn't need a droid on me as well.

The man had a better look at my sword. "That sword." He seemed please. "Looks like I'm raking in the greatest of artifacts today. You two take care of that thing." The man took the offensive before I could so much as raise my sword I was kicked from behind and laid out on the train floor. I raised my sword and stood up, but not for long as he swept me off my feet and smashed me into the train floor yet again.

"Perry you have to run! Your eyes can't keep up with this guy."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"That sword, hand it over." He wanted Yamato? "It belongs in the hands of a master not in the hands of some kid who can't even handle my apprentices. It would be much happier with me." He stuck out his hand.

"Sorry family heirloom how about you go buy a knock off at the gift shop! Or if you're too stupid to understand it means no!"

"Have it your way then." Everything speed up as it seemed as if he was teleporting all around me slicing me to ribbons with his sword. I could slowly feel myself fading away, but this wasn't the end. Now he had me subdued. "Thank you. I've been looking for this sword for some time." I grabbed his leg.

"Give her back." I gurgled out. How was my body still moving any average human would be dead by now, but I still found the will to keep moving. "She's mine. She chose me."

"A weapon does not choose it's owner. They are tools used by those strong enough to use them. You are not worthy of this blade." He kicked my hand away. The man raised Yamato and cut through me. "Now stay here and die human." He left.

"No...It can't end here...there was still so much world left to see. They were waiting for me...I don't want to die yet."

Time seemed to slow as the silhouette of a man in blue crouched before me. "Pitiful just pitiful. You have my sword? Some random kid who's not even from this world and halfer as well. It disgusts me that you and I are the same." A cold voice echoed.

"Now I'm hallucinating can't I just die?"

"And you want to die. You disappoint me more and more by the second."

I sighed. "I've already accepted death. Aw man I think I forgot to take the key out of Arion before I left him, he's going to need gas when I get back. Wait does he use gas? What do I mean does he use gas he's a horse for God's sake! ...It's amazing what I'm concerned with on my death bed...floor."

"You talk to yourself too? What a weirdo."

"Weirdo! You're the person invading people's personal space! The hell is wrong with you!" I mean really if this happens one or two more times I will blow a gasket and probably murder the very first person I see. I swear to whatever people pray to in this damned world. "If you're not going to offer helpful advice or give me some power to beat this guy you can go away. I'm just going to bleed out."

The voice quieted. "I thought you said you didn't want to die yet."

"Well uh..." I did say that. I'm not a hypocrite that's not kind of guy I am. I may be a hypocrite in times to get me out of some crap, but in a life or death situation I think I'd put my childish self aside.

"As disappointing as you are I have to say that Yamato has taken a shine to you. I may even have to say that within time your relationship may be even greater that ours was or possible even Nero's." I want to live right? Of course I do there's no question to that! Come on Perry get up! Get up and fight! My body only twitched as I tried to raise myself.

"Perry!" Yamato? "Perry please get up! Get up! Please!" I can't. My fingers won't even move. "You have a bright future ahead of you I just know you do please! Fight! Stand! You can't let this guy beat you...please..." Yamato please forgive me.

"Stand up whelp."

"I can't."

"Can't or won't."

"I can't!"

"Then just let me have your body." He placed his hand on my hand a blue light shining from his hand. "I'll unlock all the potential hidden within you. I'll even tell Nero and Kyrie what you did for me."

"Please stop."

"What are you going to do whelp?"

"I am no whelp! My name is Perry Lucian Arkwright! My body, mind and soul belong to me! I will not let you have them! I will never let anyone control me! Do you understand." A dark mist arising from me. "I will not lose!" This strength. My limbs recovering their vigor. I raised my head. "I! Will! Grow! I will become stronger!"

"I see a devil has awoken inside you as well. Come back to me when you are ready to master it." The man receded into nothingness.

Ripping the door of it's hinges I confronted the three hopefully for the last time. I stomped towards them my footsteps becoming heavier each time I inched towards them. My breathing growing deeper and deeper. "Hahaha." The man laughed. "Two birds, one stone." The Spider Droid leapt towards him. In an instant the entire world turned red. The droid becoming black petals. The sickening laughter of the man filled my ears, but I kept walking. "How the? You're still alive?"

"Adam can we please leave we have everything we came for." The blue haired boy next to the girl seemed to be in agreement.

"I have to make sure he can't follow us. He already knows both of your faces." He unsheathed his sword again, seemingly flashing towards me.

"Adam...he really is gone." The girl looked to me. "Run he'll kill you!" She clamored. I kept walking.

Rammed in the stomach, but it didn't bother me. I grasped his sword and yanked it from my stomach. The man's eyes bulged. The man stumbled backwards, but did not get far as I grabbed his legs and began pummeling him on the train floor as if he was a ragdoll. His two companions stood in place scared. I had enough of throwing him around. I grabbed him by his hair placed myhand over his mask and began squeezing. I would pop his head like a pimple and retake Yamato. "Aaaaah!" He screamed. "Let me go!" Fear.

I laughed. "Not so good on the opposing end now is it?" What was I doing? I had to stop hurting him, but I only squeezed tighter.

What was wrong with this guy? He seemed so unwilling to hurt Robin and I only a few minutes ago and now he's trying to kill Adam as if he was a seasoned killer hungry for blood. Robin placed his hand on my shoulder. "Robin...I don't want to save Adam but, but we can't just let him die either!" Robin nodded. We bolted towards the boy and pried him from Adam, who was coughing up small of blood, and his mask cracking.

"Good job both of you. Now let's get out of here." Adam put out his hand, hoping for Robin or I to grab it and help him up. "He did a real number on me." I grabbed his hand. "I'm in no shape to finish him off. I need one of you to do it." My grip tightened then loosened. "Blake...?"

"I'm sorry." I pushed him back to the ground. "Robin get him." Robin picked up the badly injured guy and carried him across to the front half of the train. How could Adam do this to a person. MY worst fears were realized.

"Blake! Blake!" Adam struggled to get off the ground, but failed due to being too hurt. "Don't do this..."

"Goodbye." I raised Gambol Shroud and cut the train couplings and we left Adam. "Did we do the right thing?" Robin said nothing. He only looked on as our once teacher got smaller and smaller. He hunkered down in one of the remaining carts, surprisingly no one had come to attack us again. I guess they were all scared. It was understandable. I once knew fear like that now all I knew was emptiness.

After what seemed like hours the train finally halted to a stop. "We would like to ask all passengers to say in their seat until the police arrive. All employees are asked to report to the front of the train." Robin nudged me.

"May our paths never cross again." Exiting from the train we hurriedly his ourselves in the crowd of people who wanted to see the spectacle that was this robbery, our destination undetermined.

~RWBY~

"I attempted to subdue them, but all I manged to do was get beaten to do death. What they looked like? I could not give you any description that would make them stand out." I said in between sips of the hot chocolate in the police station.

"Any description helps."

"One was a girl she had black hair and, a bow, and a pair of stockings. There were two guys one was wearing some steam punk get up with goggles hanging around his neck. The other was wearing a coat, he had brown hair with red highlights."

"You're right that's not very useful...alright do you have anybody coming to get you kid?"

"N-"

"I'm here officer." A middle-aged man with grey hair entered the room.

"Ah Mr. Ozpin how are you doing this fine night?"

"Fine sir. You see that boy is a family member of mine. His parents sent me to pick me up from work."

"Well if he's related to you Mr. Ozpin everything must be in order." The officer patted my head. "Get home safe young man."

"Come along nephew your should have gotten home hours ago." I don't know who this man is, but he's a looks like a good liar, and I had to respect that. I followed the man outside the station.

"Look if you bailed me out and expected to get something in return I can't do it. One I'm a minor and won't do 'things' to you nor will I give you any money I'm strapped for funds.

"Young man I have no intentions of trying to seduce or steal from you. I actually came to help."

"Help? What do you know about me?"

"I know you're the person who fought against the people who tried to steal from the train. Even thought it seems you have little to no experience with the sword you're carrying around." He pointed with his cane. "Why would such a dangerous act you could have died?"

"I was saving my paycheck."

"I don't believe someone so gentle could do anything of the such."

"Gentle? I'm not gentle I'm hardcore! ...G!"

He chuckled. "Quite an interesting one. But back onto my question I have to say that I don't believe you. You wanted to protect everyone didn't you?"

"I really just wanted to protect my paycheck."

"Either way I want to make a deal with you. "Was this guy not listening to me? Or was he just dismissing everything I'm saying as a lie? "You want to fight and it just so happens that I am looking for an apprentice." He stuck out his hand.

I don't know this guy, but...how can I say no to a person who has free skill training hanging around his neck." What the hell." I shook his hand. "Let's do this Wizard."

"The only condition is that you will do one service for me sometime in the future."

"Sure whatever as long as I get stronger." In the months to come I would regret those words.

~RWBY~

The lights flickered on. My eyes stung as they dilated to match the lighting. The room was huge. "Now where do I start this old dinosaur up." I examined the room and found a desk. There was a picture of one man his face was torn out another man. One girl red hair and the other a blonde and yet another faceless person I assumed to be to the mother of the two girls. The name plaque on the desk read Qrow. "Here we are." The sound of old machinery booting up, sparks flying off said machinery. Grotesque metallic creatures.

"What are these things?"

"Grimm and for the next few months you'll be training against these things."

I readied Yamato. "How tough are these things." He opened up the door to leave. "Hey where are you going."

"Bed cot is in the corner. I'll be back in the morning try not to die."

Dumbfounded. The only word that could fit my expression. "Aw man this is going to be a long few months."

_Hey another chapter done! Perry's had his first reaction with the previous owner of Yamato and is mixed on his feeling about him. He's had his first fight and was thoroughly thrashed, which I think was good because like I said I don't want him to be kicking ass and taking names, just yet. He's going to start training under Ozpin, but he's not going to become too powerful in a few months, he'll may not be on par with any members of RWBY or or JNPR, except Jaune maybe, but he'll be almost there and able to protect himself. Real battle is going to harden him and soon he'll be a force to be reckoned with all within time. Thanks for reading! Please Review!_

**Next Chapter: Welcome to Junior's!**


	5. Welcome to Junior's

**Chapter 5: Welcome to Junior's!**

_Last Time on RWBY our hero, Perry, had his first taste of combat with the infamous White Fang and learned his limitations, but also discovered a malicious power dwelling within him. A familiar headmaster has also taken the young man underneath his wing and seeks to help him unlock all the power inside him. Is that good for Remnant or will this power consume them all? _

Heaving out massive amounts of air and sweating literal buckets of sweat I fell to the ground as my 'teacher' clapped for me. "Well done. You're already on the seventh setting for the simulation. You're miraculous increase in skill in such a short time is astounding. You have a talent for this."

I stumbled to the fridge and took out a bottle of water. I was barely able to open it due to me being so delirious and completely exhausted. "I would not say I've got a talent for this..." I said in between breaths. "Your robots just get predictable after a while. I can beat them no problem." I squeezed the last drops of water out of the bottle and proceeded to drink another then another then one more until my thirst was fully quenched. "Oh yeah by the way I'm going out tonight."

"Out? Where could you possible be going. You're here to train aren't you?" Well yes that is true, but being down in a stuffy basement for weeks on end is no way for a guy to live. I don't want to become some freaky mole person. "Come no why don't you read a book you're hyperactive enough as it is?"

"No I'm not." I pushed past the man and entered the shower. "Look I know you want to help me and all with you sage-like wisdom and all, but come on I need some me time. Some time to be Perry."

"And what is entail? Does that mean that you'll be falling over a lot and return back here with bumps and bruises?" It was my first real fight cut me some slack. "At the very least hide your face to make sure that no one notices you." I turned the faucets off and put on my usual attire.

"Why would I cover myself this adorable face must be shared with the world. By the way do you want pizza tonight or tacos? I'm feeling tacos with special sauce." I said twiddling my hands. "Or is she going to make..." I gulped. "Salad." I whispered.

"You have something against salad Perry?" My head turned slowly as if it were turning on a cog that had not been oiled for a century. I looked over my shoulder to see a woman has been a wonderful instructor, but not so much a cook. I was sure that she could cook a fine meal, but salad? That's all they ever fed me! "If you hate it so much you do not have to eat you know." I cowered at her feet.

"I'm sorry Glynda please keep feeding me, even if it is tiny pieces of vegetables." I frowned. I picked myself up off the ground and dusted my clothes off. "Well you can keep Ozpin company while I'm gone see you guys later."

"I was serious about concealing your identity. Those people could still be after you." He sipped his coffee.

"I'm pretty sure those three guys that beat the tar out of me on the train, aren't coming after me." I yelled back to them as I strolled up the staircase. "This sleepy little city won't be getting any action."

"They were not the ones I was speaking off." I stopped in my tracks. Could he be talking about on the farm? I shook the thought from my hand, but I'd heed his advice he hasn't steered me wrong, yet. Opening the door leading out off the basement I hopped on Arion.

I flipped my hood onto my head. "It's been so long since I felt your weight upon my back I felt wished that you would not return." He laughed. "But none the less the return of your weight is most welcome master how has your training been?"

"My lungs almost burst a couple of time, so that was a thing. Training is a lot different from reaping." Well obviously. "The good thing about this training is that I know how to direct my strikes a lot better now. All in all it's been good, but know it's time to have a little fun."

"What do you want to do tonight? Get into a police chase? Fight criminals with your new skills? Or perhaps the most invigorating of them all..." He snickered. "Make a prank phone call!" Was he serious? What is wrong with this horse?

"That's so weak. I need to catch both of you up on the comedy from the twenty-first century. When I speak with you two it's like I'm talking to people from the roaring twenties. I really hope this isn't what I'm going to become when I get older." Old, so old, I'll have to eat oatmeal and I'll have to use dentures to eat stuff all the time, I won't have teeth. Why can't I just stay young forever! "Besides you being behind on the times have you been checking out the area like I asked Arion?"

"Yes I have memorized each road, backstreet, and every crack on the street." And there have not been any reports of a ghost bike going around time. Of course not just another day in Remnant. "I suggest a club nearby it does not have any age restriction and those who perform on the karaoke get one free item of their choosing."

"Free? Now that's what I'm talking about. What's the name of this place?"

"It's called Junior's."

~RWBY~

The car deterred to the front of the club. "Junior's." I smiled. A place attracting patrons from far and wide, but not without a hint of danger. "I'll be out soon." I told my driver. "Come on boys." I set the fedora on my head and straightened my tie. "Time to make a call to an old friend." I lead my enforcers into the club and located Junior with a familiar bowler hatted nitwit.

"And I need them by the end of the month can you do that for me?" Roman asked.

"It'll be easy the cops around here aren't exactly first-class." Roman and Junior shook hands. I approached them.

"Hello gentlemen how are you this fine night?" I asked tipping my fedora.

"Collins." Junior gasped. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Whatever do you mean junior I'm here to check up on an old friend. I however did not expect to see said friend conducting business with the enemy. We don't want a repeat of what happened a few months ago do we?"

"Look here you little punk." Roman raised me off the ground. My bodyguards ready to attack him, but I held my hands up to halt them. I was interested in what Roman had to say. "You think just because you're next in line to be Pagliarelli head, you believe that you can go around telling who can and cannot conduct business. I should kill you now."

"What's stopping you then? I'm ready for death at any time my family's had a bull's eye mark on our backs, since dust was first discovered. You think you can do anything to me that I haven't already seen? Give me a break." This was a complete bluff. My body was heating up from all the lying, but I was in to deep I had to keep going. "Now you can either A put me down and I will allow you and Junior to do whatever you were planning, B kill me and watch everything you've ever cared for be taken away from you systematically, or C I'll make you put me down and put a bullet in your brain. What are you going to choose, huh?" Roman reluctantly put me down. "Good checking in on you boys."

That's when Mirror Mirror by Weiss Schnee suddenly stopped and guy took the stage. "Here's a song that'll get you pumped." He pointed to the DJ. A beat started. "In the heat of the sun your sweat dry, walking hard to the beat of the crowd. Hear the city sing her song, she cries 'everybody has a right to be proud!' Roar out loud, break the silence, when there's looking like there's no end in sight, roar out louder! Stop the violence! Pick up the pieces of your heart tonight ooh!" Everyone in the club started cheering.

"I'll be on my way Junior." Roman exited the building. I would soon follow.

"That guy's got a nice voice. Tell me if he comes back Junior." I proceeded to leave, bumping into a really pretty girl. "Sorry." I said meekly. Where had all the bravado from earlier gone?

"No problem." She kept walking.

We stepped back into the car. "Sir." One of my men began. "When the boss said that he didn't want us interfering with any one's business tonight. He simply wanted us to go conduct some shakedowns and show you the ropes. What you did in there may come back to bite us."

"I know I know." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "If I'm going to grow up and become a good boss I'm going to need to start being so reckless. For the rest of the night you guy's are in charge."

They nodded. "That's a good first step, sir."

~RWBY~

"Baby in the end it ain't up to you noooooooooo! Thank you shady club!" Looking out to the crowd of people cheering my name I felt my chest swell with pride. I took a small bow.

"Alright everyone we're going to keep the night rolling with some of Vale's greatest hits let's keep this night lively." The DJ covered the mic with his hand. "Hey good job kid you can go get somethin' to eat or drink over there at the bar." He pointed towards it.

"Thanks dude." I walked to the bar and spun in the swivel chair. "I'll take a strawberry sundae if you don't mind. Oh and with one of those really big bananas." The bartender gave me a really funny look. "What it's not gay. Are you homophobic?" The bartender shook his head and got to work making my sundae. I swiveled the chair just in time to see a golden blonde haired girl come in. "It's times like this that I wonder if I'm in an anime. The girls here are way to hot to be real."

"Here's your sundae." I swiveled the chair again and raised my spoon.

"Time to dig in!" I said my smile growing wider as I inched towards it.

"I'm sorry ma'am but you're not allowed-" My sundae was suddenly on the floor, because a guy had been thrown down the table by that same blonde girl. I frowned. The strawberries, the ice cream, even the banana all over the ground mushy. The world is such a cruel place.

"Could I get another one?" I asked.

The blonde coughed twice. "Strawberry sunrise, no ice, and with one of those little umbrellas." Once again no one minded that a teenage girl walked into a club knocked a dude's lights out and was ordering an alcoholic drink? I haven't really studied up on the laws for this place, but I was pretty sire minors still weren't allowed to drink without there parent's consent.

"Aren't you a little young to be in this club blondie?" There we go. Finally a responsible adult, but I couldn't help but think that no one asked that about me. Man double standards could be a real pain in the arse. The bartender seemed to be distracted by the girl. Was he a pedo or was he concerned for the big guy in the suit? Either way he was neglecting his duty to make me my ice cream!

"And aren't you a little old to have a name like Junior?" Junior. I couldn't help but chuckle. His parents must have hated him I mean junior was a suffix not a name.

"So you know who I am. You got a name sweetheart?"

"Well I've got a few, but..." She set her finger onto his tie and slowly brought it down until she clutched his balls and help them in a vice grip! Or in simpler words she had him in the nutcracker position. "You can just call me sir!" She pulled out a cellphone. "People say you know everything and if that's true you can tell me where to find her."

"I swear I've never seen her before in my life!" He whimpered.

"Excuse me? I think you forgot something at the end of that last sentence."

"Sir! Sir! Sir!" He screeched as she squeezed even more. I wondered if I should intervene. No man deserved to go through this hell. I remember a time where I got nailed so hard in the balls that I threw up and had to sit there in the puddle of vomit as the paramedics rushed in to help me then I was told that my left testicle had been lost in the swelling. Hard time.

"Where do you want you balls to go after I rip them off?" A group of men approached the two. "Look like we've got an audience Junior this must be kind of embarrassing for you awkward." She giggled. Was this girl a sadist or did she have a personal grudge against the man?

The man continued to cringe, it seemed as though when time moved on. "Look blondie-" He screamed again. "Siiir!" This was pure torture. "If you want to make it out of here alive you should let me go...now!" Thank God she let go if she held onto his testes I was beginning to feel his pain. The man sighed of relief when he was finally let go.

"You'll pay for that." He said shakily as he put on his sunglasses and began walking off.

"Here's your sundae." Finally.

The blonde followed after the man. Digging into my sundae as I originally planned I kept observing the scene. "Come on Junior I was only playing, don't be so sensitive." She placed her hands on her hips. "Let's kiss and make up ok?" I swallowed my spoon and began gagging on my spoon. I beat on my chest to knock it out.

"Huh?" She laughed again. "Ok." Hero time! I dropped the sundae on the ground and rushed over to the girl, punching the man in the face, and sending him into a pillar of glass. A bottle of wine landing on his head knocking him out.

I turned to the girl. "Look I don't know what you may have gone through in your life that make you have to do those kind of things with guy like him, but I want you to know-" She began giggling again. "What're you laughin' at?" I said poking my lips and adding base to my voice.

"I was actually going to punch him in the face too."

"Well now I feel foolish." Suited men looked to their boss then back to us. Well time to test out these skills I guess. I grabbed Yamato ready to fight. "Thank goodness I have my hood up or I might not be able to come back to this place." As shady as it was the music , food, and probably that sundae have been good. "Don't worry I'll protect-"

That's when what I thought were bracelets on the girl's wrists whirled onto her forearms revealing shotgun bullets. "You were saying?" She jumped into the air. I dived out of the way as she came crashing down drunk, lighting the tiles around her on fire. Then the beat dropped.

"This is going to get intense." I smiled. The security guards circling us. "So what's your name?"

"I don't know if I should tell you that." The girl propelled herself towards a cluster of them, drop kicking one and hitting another in rapid succession sending him flying. "I won't be falling behind." I vaulted over one of the men and kicked him into a few more charging at me. I slashed at the security guards sending out small waves of energy at them toppling them over like pins. The blonde then thrusted towards the DJ and bashed his head onto his turntable and blasted him onto the dance floor.

"Aw. I liked that guy." The blonde joined me on the dance floor. "I know he was trying to shot you and all, but come on he was a nice guy? He gave me a free ice cream."

"I sincerely doubt it." She poked me in the belly, causing me to giggle like she had before.

"Don't touch me there, I'm ticklish." I covered my stomach if she tried to do it again. "Now what was your name again?"

"Melanie who do these guys think they are?" Of course another obscurity to stop me from asking a girl her name. From the looks of it they were twins. If the night started going my way the maybe just maybe... A little drool started dripping from my mouth as my fantasy played itself out in my head.

"Are you ok?" The blonde tapped me on my shoulder to try and rouse me from my trance.

I quickly snapped out of the wonderful thought and refocused on the twins. "Yeah just.." I chortled. "Twins." But enough with that.

"I know right Miltia coming into our club, roughing up our guards, and breaking all our fancy glass pillars." Melanie stamped her foot. "Let's teach these guys a lesson."

"Looks like we're in for another fight. You ready for this Rapunzel?"

"Rapunzel?" She shrugged. "I usually get Goldilocks." She restocked her shells. You see that's the good thing about swords, you never run out ammo. "You want to go first?"

"Chivalry isn't dead to me you can get the first hit in." Blondie launched herself at the twins sending the explosive slugs at the two. The two promptly back flipped out of the way and raced past the blonde coming for...me! I raised my hands in defense to block the incoming attacks. I managed to dodge a few, but the constant onslaught of attacks kept me from striking back. "Ok Perry assess the treat. They're attacking you at once. They work well at a team, so that means if you can get one away from the other things will be easier for me." I waited for my moment to attack and palmed the one in white away from me. I caught the other's claws and yelled to me partner. "Keep them away from each other! If they're together they might as well be untouchable!"

"You little." The red clad twin dashed at me swinging her claws without much direction in her swings. I managed to parry all of the swings that would have connected with Yamato and grabbed her as she tried to dropkick me and spun her 'round and 'round and threw her into more glass. "Uuuugh..."

"If it's any consolation I think you're hot!" I spun around to see Rapunzel locked in combat with the girl in white, unable to tell who was winning. My head kept turning left and right as I observed the two. It was like dancing. Ms. Fists ultimately got the upper hand and round house kicked the girl in the face. "Hot damn that was brutal."

"Hm?" The girl in white limped away, but sadly that wasn't the end of this bar fight. Junior emerged from the shadows the spotlights all finding there way to him. Did he take that long to get up just to make some crappy entrance?"

"You're going to pay for this." As if.

"What are you going to do to us Junior we took out your boys...and girls. There's no way you can beat us by yourself."

"You die first." I blew out air.

"Bring it-" Little pods escaped from cylinder Junior was holding. "Holy crap those are rockets!" I evaded them, but only barely a smoldering bit of tile behind me. Blondie began shooting the rockets out of the air. As good as I've gotten I'm nowhere near that good. The room filled with smoke and Junior surfaced from the smoke, scaring hell out of me. Fear was pushed back as the pain from the bat filled me up.

"Home run!" He made a big swing and sent me crashing through glass. My partner rushed over to help me. "You might as well give up now you're both dead." He said smugly.

"You ok?" She raised me off the ground. She seemed curious as if she was checking something.

"What's up?"

"Have your eyes always been red?" That's when I took notice that her lilac eyes had become red.

"What about you have your eyes always been red?"

"That's just my semblance. Looks like we're two peas in a pod." I didn't know what she meant, but I didn't care. I could feel as if I was being filled with a strange new power.

I wiped the blood from my lip and I cracked my neck. "Let's send this guy to hell."

"I hear ya." The girl's hair started blazing gold. We simultaneously smashed our fists together and sprinted at Junior. Bobbing and weaving past the rockets like boxers and once we got close enough to him we started jabbing him, alternating as we punched him almost like mirror images. We pulled our fists back and smashed our fists into him. Junior tumbled backwards, revealing himself to have taken some of Rapunzel's hair. He seemed pleased. "I don't know what you're so happy about."

"The next thing you're going to eat is going to be from a tube!"

"Huh?" Junior scratched his head.

"Because you're going to be on life support in a hospital after I'm done with you!" We ran at top speed towards the man, the bright colors in the room smearing together as we went faster and faster. We raised our fists one final time our fists colliding with his face and Junior out the window. As everything calmed down I felt the adrenaline leave my body and like that the fight was over. Bottles from the shelves falling to the ground, shattering. They should probably spring for some better bottles. Neon lights that read 'Junior's' with the man's face was still up and hanging on it's hinges, but not for long as it too fell to the ground."I hope you've got insurance for this. because I sure as hell don't."

We finally made our way outside almost tripping over the bodies of the guys we beat up. "Well I don't know who you are, but thanks for your help tonight. I might have been able to take all those guys on by myself, but it was nice to have someone by my side. Thanks."

"You know how you can really thank me?" She tilted her head. "You could tell me your name, like mine is Perry."

She sighed. "My name is Yang Xiao Long. I'm a former student at Signal, I graduated earlier this year. You've got...some skill. You applying to Beacon too?" Beacon light a lighthouse beacon? "You look confused. Beacon's an notorious academy for hunters and huntresses that want to advance their learning. You should consider applying. We could be on the same team together."

"Maybe just maybe." Police sirens began to ring all over the city. It was time for me to get out of here. "You mind not telling the police I was here we don't tend to get a long." Yang shrugged. I whistled and Arion showed up. I slapped down the visor to my helmet. "If we ever see each other again I'll take you out to dinner as thanks."

"Like a date?"

"I'd be up for that." We revved off.

~RWBY~

I had been in that club longer than I thought. When I went in there it was already midnight and by the time I came out it was almost dawn. I told them I'd be back in few hours and if they were up I'd really get it. I took of my shoes and slowly opened the door to the basement. Hopefully Ozpin was either gone or asleep waiting for me. God forbid that Glynda was up. "Well look who's decided to come back."

"Sweet, salty Christ no." That terrifying aura a demon's. Dread filled my body "G-Glynda how ya doin' what're you still doing here?"

"What am I still doing here? I think a better question is what were you doing out so late last night. If I remember correctly you said 'Don't worry I'll be back in a few hours.' and take a look at the clock. A few hours would have been five hours ago."

"Please, I didn't mean to."

"It's fine I'm not going to hurt you." Well that's a relief. "That's what these robots are for." Glydna raised the robots with me wand and instructed them to attack me. I've had enough fighting for one day can I please get a break?!

"Oh no."

Ozpin joined us in the basement and took a sip of his coffee. "So he was out later than he said he was?"

"I actually don't know. I came in at seven so I assumed that he was out later than he said he would be."

"And now you're increasing the difficulty in his training regimen?"

"Of course."

"You are truly a great professor my dear Goodwitch."

"Please help me!" The robots started dragging me to the bathroom. "No what're you taking me in there for." They raised my head to the toilet and tried to put my head in. "It's like Freshmen year all over again!" Hello toilet my old friend.

_All the main stars have made their appearance on the stage and the thrilling story is about to begin, the prologue has finished let the real story begin!_

_A/N :Sorry I know I'm pretty horrible at writing action sequences, but I hope to get better as the series continues. Now that I'm done with the trailers I'm really glad to get into the actual story. I've got some really big plans for Perry and his team when they get to Beacon and he starts being...himself around the cast. Until next time!_


	6. And So It Begins

**Chapter 6: And So It Begins**

_Last time on RWBY an interesting boy name Collins entered the mix of the dark, underworld of Remnant. he appears to be tough on the outside, but what about the soft inner-shelling that he appears to be hiding? Also in Junior's club Perry fought along the laid back Yang Xiao Long and proceeded to clear the dance. Unfortunately by the end of the last chapter he found his head in a toilet...Let's check in on him._

Carving the last robot to bits, I sheathed Yamato. "And that makes twenty." I said not showing any forms of fatigue. All this training had really steered me in the right direction, but I knew that I still was not as strong as that Yang girl I met over a month ago. I was almost ready to stand on my own two feet. "And now that I've done everything you wanted me to do I'm going out to do...things." I smiled.

"Things what things? You don't do things." Ah my wonderful teacher Glynda Goodwitch, she nags because she cares.

"Yes I do!" I said raising my finger. "On occasion I will go for a walk through this quiet little city. There's never anybody on the street, which I find creepy, but the stores that are open at night have some of the greatest stuff!" I remember that two weeks ago I found a place called Taco Donkey's while the inside smelled, well like a donkey, the tacos there were pretty good. When Ozpin got some time on his hand I'd invite him to come with me next time, but lately he hasn't been around. Said he was 'Preparing for the year.'.

Glynda nodded. "Oh I seem to remember the last time you when on one of your 'walks'."

"What do you mean?" I tried to feign innocence.

"It's just that the last time you went out Professor Ozpin had to bail you out of jail, I believe you got into a fist fight with the manger of Taco Donkey's."

I sighed. "He got into a fight with me I said that I didn't want a Grimm pellets on my taco! When I bit into it I felt like I was eating rat poop! I'm no prisoner of war I wanted to eat normal food, not crap!" Who would even try to put that into food, I'm surprised nobody from the health department had not shown up and told them to take it off the menu. I was still going to eat there regardless.

"Then another time you went to go get ice-cream in the park, someone made you spill your ice cream on yourself ,he told you to apologize, then you got into another fist fight and got sent to jail." I muttered gibberish. "Then another time you went to the arcade, a few kids stole your tokens, you chased them down, and got sent to jail." If she says one more thing I- "Then at the movie theater you said a couple was making out too loudly, you told them to knock it off and then you got-"

"Sent to jail I get it! Jesus." I put on my hoodie, completing my outfit. "It's not my fault that people don't have common decency these days. I tried to be reasonable and talk politely to them, then they blow it out of proportion and I have to beat the hell out of them."

"And the children?"

"...Just like you don't mess with a man's food, you don't mess with his tokens when he's about to beat M. Bison on lunatic difficulty in Street Fighter seventeen! I mean what the hell!" Now that I thought about it those kids had some weird things going on with their ears. I wonder what was up with that, maybe they were a gang? "I'm still going for a walk."

"No you don't. Professor Ozpin has asked me to keep you here for the evening." I shuttered. There it was again her presence, aura, or whatever you want to call it creeped up my back like a snake when it's climbing a tree. "That would not be wise if you want to keep your head out of the toilet." Ok Perry think the door's right there all the robots are still shutdown, you can do this! I reopened the locker I kept my spare clothes, took one deep breath, and walked up to Glynda.

"You're right I should stay here and push!" I shoved her into the locker and threw the desk table with all the family photos in front of the locker. If anything it would buy me a few minutes. "I'll see you later Glynda."

"When I get out of here!"

"Not sticking around to find out what you'll do." She began kicking on the locker moving the heavy table. "Oh God." I sprinted up the steps and out to the city, not stopping to figure out whether Glynda had escaped...or stopping and remembering I owned motorcycle. After running for a few minutes, I stopped to catch my breath. "Aw man. If she catches up to me, who knows what she'll do." I wiped the sweat from my forehead and composed myself. My stomach began to growl. I looked down to my stomach a deep frown forming on my face. "The air is clear, the moon is out, I need to sink my teeth into something...get it because I'm hungry." I pinched the bridge of my nose and shook my head. I really need to stop talking to myself people might star thinking I'm crazy. I sighed not knowing what to do. "Well now that I'm out of there the rest of the night is mine, the only problem is that I can't go to my usual hangout spots." I tapped my feet on the side walk, trying to figure out a place where I could go.

~RWBY~

"Wow there is a surprising number of people on the street tonight." I looked around the area I was in. "A café? Ow!" A group of men bumped past me walking to a store named 'From Dust Til Dawn' causing me to raise an eyebrow. My imagination began to wander. "Ok...Either one they wanted to be clever about the times they were open or two it's secretly a whore house." I shrugged. "Man, I really hope it's the second one." Wait...Now that I got a better look at those men weren't those some of the same suits from Junior's? Oh boy. I ran to the entrance of the and pressed myself against the stone walls. They were shaking down the owner. Poor old man. I had to save him, but not without a plan. "I could go in there, fight them all, be a total badass and probably get some free stuff, or I could go in there pretend to be a total pansy and then turn the tables on them." I nodded. "Tonight's a good night for option two."

"Hey kid." Some people the black-suited men pushed aside during their walk down the street whispered to me. "You should run and let the police handle this." I looked to them. The police around here couldn't catch me, a speeder, how can I trust them with something of this size.

Maybe these people could help me."Anybody got a bottle of water?" I addressed them all.

"I do." Someone raised their hand.

"A nerdy pair of glasses?" I asked.

"Me."

"String?"

"I got some." I got great love for this city and every minute I'm here it grows. I took all the items. I tied the string to the bottle's cap and stuffed it in my pants. Then I placed the glasses on my nose and took a deep breath.

"If I screw this up I'm probably going to end up dead." I took a long hard look at my fist and shook it. "At least it'll be a good laugh." Those were some famous last words. The men were packing some serious heat way more than they were at Junior's. I'd have to be very precise on what to do.

The old man reached underneath the counter. One of the black suited men raised his gun to the old man's face. "Now. Now chap let's try not to make thus messy." He placed the gun to the store owner's temple. It was go time. I entered the store and gave my best impression of a weak and utterly useless guy, so basically myself before I came to this world, but with my voice cracking.

"Excuse me sir, I came in here to get the vitamins like I asked-Oh boy." I raised my hands into the air and pulled on the string of the bottle cap and released some of the water into my pants. The robbers began laughing. "Please sir don't hurt the store owner I really need to get my nostril spray."

They kept laughing. "Look at this the kid wet his pants." One of the men chuckled. He walked over to me and placed his hand on my head. "Sonny how about you do us a favor and just go sit in that corner for a little while and we won't beat you up and probably make you mess your pants again." Yeah just keep talking to me like you're so big, but I had to keep up the act.

"Put your hands in the air!" What's going on?" One of the guards who was browsing the other sections of the store. Was someone else inside? "Hey I said put your hands in the air!" Maybe another employee? Either way this put a monkey wrench in my plans, I'd have to improvise, but how? "Don't make me repeat myself little girl."

"Huh?" Someone squeaked. Was Mickey Mouse back there?

The man sighed. "I said put your hands in the air!"

"Are you robbing me?"

The man gripped the hilt of the sword he brought tighter clearly aggravated by the girl. "Yes! Now put your hands in the air before I have to cut you up."

"You should really work on your intimidation factor." A body came flying out where the two voices had originated. Another man went to go check why his friend had been flung across the store to soon meet the same fate himself, but instead of being hit into a wall he kicked through the window eating a bowl full of concrete.

I tilted my head. "Do all the girls in this city know how to kick ass?" I said dropping my phony voice. The men looked back to me surprised by the sudden change in my voice. "Welp the gig's up." I grabbed the man who was patting me's head and kneed his face and threw him into his buddy with the gun, before jumping backwards through the glass door. A girl wearing a black dress with a red hood jumped out of the store, revealing her gigantic scythe! "Was the necessary Little Red?"

The girl gave me a soft look. "Who're you?" She asked.

A wind blew through our hair. "My dear girl..." I began. "I am a wandering sword going to country to country protecting the weak and every so often..." I walked up to here and coerced her hair. "Steal a kiss from girl's like you." I began inching towards here. Of course I wasn't actually going to kiss her, but...she didn't know that. The girl brought her fist up and punched me with strength like a freight train. "Ow! Why did you do that!"

"You were trying to kiss me! I don't know you!"

I raised my voice only to quiet myself again. "True. True, but you didn't have to punch me in the face! That's my bread and butter you don't mess with my bread butter! I'm like a fine sandwich and this face of mine is like the meat that comes in the middle." The girl tilted her head. "You know, because it'd be weird if I said my face was like lettuce because it's be all crunchy and...never mind."

"Ok..." The bowler hatted man appeared in the doorway. "Get them!"

I readied myself. "All the work just to get into a fight soon." One of the men barreled at me with an ax, promptly dodging out of the way I struck him down. Red had taken it upon herself to balance herself on her mechanized scythe and double kicking one of the men in the jaws. Then the sound of a bullet filled the air, it took me a moment to realize it had come from the scythe. She snatched it from ground and began moving from place to place with incredible speed, hitting the men with the blunt part of the weapon. I took my eyes off of her and fixated my eyes on the three men around me. All three slashed at me only to end up interlocking their weapons. I spun around a single time cutting them all down, but if they had gotten back up so quickly from the beat down at the club they should be able to survive long enough for an ambulance to show up...I hope. "Well that was fun." The other remaining two took a long look at Red of I and opted to not attack us and ran. Where had the bowler hat guy gone off to? I shrugged probably ran off too. "Hey Red you done over there?" She walked to me and seemed horrified by the puddle of men and blood around me. She then punched me again. "What did I say about my bread and butter!"

"You could have killed them! What's wrong with you?" She squeaked. I stuck a finger into my ear to dull the pain. I took a look at the first guy I took down. He was gurgling in his own little puddle of vomit and spit and the other three were groaning on the ground.

I looked back to Red. "These guys? They're fine. They're fine." I walked up to the guy who was puking and picked his head from the vomit and took off the his sunglasses. "You see this guy? He's fine. They're all fine." I said shooing away her concerns. "So did you see where that bowler hat guy went off to? Something tells me he's the mastermind.

The sound of shattering glass. My head snapped to the place of origin the man standing in the doorway with a small case of the things he had stolen. "I'll tell Junior all about how brave you were." He stamped out the cigar he was smoking. "Well kiddies I gotta say this has been fun, but I've got places to go." He raised his cane. If anything I've learned about being here is that a weapon isn't only a weapon. It's almost always a gun. A flare shot out the bunt. Red stood there paralyzed. I sprinted to her and tackled her out of the way, the flare exploding on impact.

"You ok?" I said as I stared into her silver eyes. I was transfixed. They were so beautiful. We stayed in that same place for some time. She started blushing.

"Yeah...I'm fine." I got up and put out my hand for her to grab. "Thanks." I scratched the back of my head.

I took my mind of Red and remembered why we had been here in the first. "Where'd the mastermind go?" Mastermind was too much of a compliment. If he got stopped by two kids he certainly was no genius. I discovered that he had made it half way up a fire escape. "How did he get up there so fast?" I sprinted after the man and climbed up the fire escape. Red behind me. "We gotcha now! Hope you like jail!" The wind picked up on the roof. An air ship floated down from above. "I will admit, he's smarter than I gave him credit for."

"You're complimenting the bad guy!"

"What! I didn't think he had an escape and an airship is just plain cool, it even has horns like a bull." Red shook her head.

The man jumped into the airship and turned back to us and took one of the crystals he had stolen. "It's the end of the line for you kids." He threw one of the crystals out it landing at our feet.

"Was that supposed to explode?" I yelled.

"No." He raised his cane. "This is!" The flare went even quicker than last time due to that he had less distance to shoot. If that explosion from his cane was going to be the same size from the street level the blast would fill up this tiny roof and we'd be blown off! I shielded my eyes. When I opened my eyes I saw a blonde woman standing in front of me. A glyph disappearing and me still alive, but not for long when I realized who it was.

"Wow. A huntress." Red opened her eyes. I burst out into full tears. "Don't worry she's here to save us."

"I'm gonna die." I laid my head on the roof.

Glynda turned back to us. "Perry get off the ground we can discuss your punishment later." I cried even more. I was done. A dead man walking. Looks like I'm having another intimate night with the toilet. "Get ready to fight." I did as she said. She might ease up on my punishment hopefully. The man retreated within the airship a woman taking his place. Glynda's body glowed purple as she shot out similarly colored energy out of her wand clouds massing around the top of the airship a storm of icicles finding their way into the metal. The woman who was standing in the airship had enough. She shot out a bolt of energy from her hand, but splattered like paint onto the roof as Glynda made a shield. The woman raised her hand reigniting what she shot out, destroying bits of the roof, and making an inferno around Glynda who back flipped out of the way. Glynda raised her wand and forced all the destroyed parts of the roof into a spear and flung it at the ship. The woman in the ship shot more fire at the spear destroying almost all it, a small piece remained, however it was broken to bits as it hit the airship. The remaining pieces became snake-like and tried to make their way into the engines to stop them, but they were quickly evaporated into nothingness as a barrier of fire protected the ship. That's when I noticed that Red's scythe had become a rifle and. She opened fire on the woman only to have her bullets stopped by her bare hands. I whipped out Yamato and began hurling blue waves of energy at the woman that she could not stop. Blood dripped from her hands and her eyes narrowed. From what I could tell through the darkness she was smiling.

"Hahahahahahaha! I've found you." The door to the airship closed and they were gone.

Once they were gone Red turned to Glynda. Now was my chance to escape. "Could I have your autograph?" I found myself floating in the air. She had anticipated me trying to run.

"Red can you do me a favor and put a bullet in my brain."

~RWBY~

I sat in a corner rocking back and forth. "I hope you understand that both of your actions will not be taken lightly tonight." She had just gotten angrier after all that work I was even deeper in the dog house. Karma please don't screw me over, I really need you to balance this all out. "You put yourself and other's in great danger."

"They started it!" She screamed.

"Yeah that's smart just make her angrier." I mumbled.

Red gout up from her chair. "I don't need to hear that from you! Do you know that you hospitalized three guys when you were trying to stop them! You need to learn some self-restraint!"

"Self-restraint! You think those guys were just going to flex their muscles at us! If they got the chance they would have riddled us with bullets! They aren't guys from T.V shows, they would have killed us if I gave them the chance, but I didn't!"

"Ahem!" We both quieted. I took a seat next to Red instead of returning to the corner. No amount of cowering was going to save me. "If it were up to me..." She paused. Good news? No toilet! "You'd be sent home..." She paused again. Yes come on! Come on! "With a pat on the back..." Yes! "And a slap on the wrist!" The witch slammed the head of her wand on the table forcing a squeak from Red. "But there's someone here who would like to speak with you."

"And of course it's Ozpin." I sighed. He entered the room with a plate of cookies and a cup of coffee in hand.

"Ruby Rose." He began. Ozpin turned to me. "You have silver eyes." Well no duh. She said something underneath her breath. "So where did you learn how to do this?" Glynda helped up a tablet, showing a montage of Red's skills.

"Singal Academy..." She said as more of a question.

Ozpin seemed confused. "They taught you how to to use one of the most dangerous weapons in the world?" How could one scythe be one of the most dangerous weapons in the world? all the weapons I've come across seem just as dangerous, if not more.

"Well one teacher in particularly." He set the plate of cookies on the table. I reached for one, only to have Glynda slap my hand away. Red started eating the cookie. They seemed to have disintegrated as they reached her mouth. Not normal. The entire plate was gone in a matter of seconds.

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee. "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill. A dusty old Qrow."

"That's my uncle!" She said as crumbs from the cookie escaped from her mouth. Ozpin seemed disgusted. She quickly wiped her mouth. "Sorry. Like I was saying that's my uncle, Qrow! I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. Now I'm all like. Wachooo! Waaaah!" She started performing karate like stances.

"So I see. And what's an adorable, little like you doing at a school designed to train monsters?" Adorable? No this girl was evil. She punched me in the face messed up my bread and butter.

"I want to become a huntress!" Like Glynda? All the pain and terror that they spread throughout the world creeped into my mind. How many more young men would have to suffer!?

"You want to slay monster? Keep the peace and such?" Keep the peace? So were huntress and huntsman another branch of the police? Because if they were they might need to have a conversation with the upper brass to get the cops to clean up their crap and get some police officers in who can actually catch criminals and me.

"Yes!" She pumped her fist. "I only have two more years at Singal and I plan to apply to Beacon when I graduate. You see my sister Yang is applying there this year and she wants to become and huntress and so do I! I mean my mom and dad have always told us to help people and I thought hey might as well make a career out of it." Red leaned in closer to the two. "The police are cool and all, but I mean huntresses and huntsman are so much more romantic! Cool! And just eeeeeeeh!" She screeched. That mousey voice was going to be the death of me.

Awkward silence would soon follow until Ozpin broke it. "Do you know who I am?" Seems like everyone in this city does.

"You're Professor Ozpin the headmaster of Beacon." She's been doing her homework that much is for sure or she could be a stalker, but I highly doubt it she would be squeaking too much to be sneaky.

"You want to come to my school?" No she just went on a rant about why she wants to be come a huntress and has trained to come to your school, because she thought it would be fun.

"More than anything in the world."

Well I would let you, but...we need consent from some one first. Mr. Rose."

"Daddy?" A red-haired man entered the room, wearing a pair of slacks and a white shirt. "Daddy! What are you doing here?"

"At first I thought you had gotten yourself locked in jail like Yang did a little while ago, but when I heard Mr. Ozpin on the line I knew better." Was this guy a fighter like Ruby was? And wait how did he know Rapunzel?

"Mr. Rose are you fine with your daughter skipping a few years ahead."

Red's father turned to her, pure confidence burning in his eyes. He believed in her. He smiled. "If I know anything. It's that she's ready to take the next step." Red ran up to hug her father. She screamed with pure excitement. She was so happy. Familial love...After they had hugged and cheered together the two returned home.

"What about me then?"

"What about you?" I didn't know what to make of those words. I was sad and the words only made me sadder. Family and Ozpin saying 'What about you?' made me feel insignificant. "Do you remember that promise you made to me when I started training you?"

Now that he mentions it. "Yeah I do what about it?"

"You're going to uphold it." Ozpin turned to the door.

"Why? I don't have any special skills. The most I'll do is bring down the learning curve." I wasn't the smartest kid in my class and trying to go to school in an entirely new world was dumb. "If you want me gone I'll have my stuff packed up by tomorrow morning." I could not understand why, but my confidence had hit rock bottom.

"Perry do you know why I picked you up from the police station those months ago?" I shook my head no, which he didn't see. "I saved you because young people like you are scarce in this world. Not just because people like you are brave, but because you specifically you ,Perry Lucian Arkwright, are a rare soul. You faced the White Fang alone, because you felt that you had to protect. A month ago you fought in a club to protect a girl and again tonight you fought to protect people." Ozpin turned back to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Perry do not doubt yourself. You are a strong, young man. The world needs more people like you." I smiled. "Now get back and pack up your things you're heading to Beacon tomorrow."

~RWBY~

With my knapsack in hand I took a look at the map, I've been holding onto for months. I decided to stay in this city, because there was a gigantic X over it, thinkg that's where they would be. I'd spent months in this city why couldn't I find them? "Where are you two?" I thought that I would have run into them by now. I guess not. If they didn't make it out. I crumpled the paper. Once I graduated from here I'd get back at that Schnee guy, but that was a long time away. The airship which I learned was called a bullhead dropped in front of all the students. I climbed on with everyone else. I found Red with a familiar face.

"I can't believe my own little sister is coming to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" I got closer to the two as Yang used her strength to give a bear hug to Red.

"Please stop!" She she manged to breathe out. She was only holding her for a few seconds had she manged to squeeze that much air out of here. I shuttered at the thought. I knew Rapunzel was strong, but I'd have to watch my step.

Yang got giddy again and brought her fists up to her mouth. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Really Sis it was nothing I even had help." Red looked around, too bad for her she didn't know I was right behind her just barely out of her line of sight. "Where is he?"

I placed my hands on her shoulders. "You mean me?" She jumped in the air and pointed at me.

"Yoooooou!" She said putting her finger in my face.

"Meee!" I said pointing at my face. "You know you never thanked me. How about we try that kiss again?" Red's face flushed. She tried to open her mouth, but only unintelligible gibberish escaped her lips.

Yang ignoring my words moved Ruby out of the way. "So you're the guy who helped my sister skip a few grades. Thanks?" She stuck her hand out for me to shake it, but I instead hugged her. "Wow you're awfully friendly."

"Aw come on don't act like you don't know me?" I knew I had my hood up the night we met, but I wanted to mess with her head a little bit. She looked confused. "You said we could go out on a date the next time we met remember?" She still looked befuddle. "Maybe this'll help you remember." I flipped on my hood. "My name's Perry." There's the light bulbs.

"Perry? You look a lot better than I thought you would."

"Why thank you." I smiled. "So I've got a question."

"Shoot."

"Which one of you is adopted." I pointed to the both of them. "I mean you both call each other sis, but neither of you look the same. I mean You're all..." I just checked her out. "And Ruby's all...that."

"What do you mean I'm all that!" Ruby had gotten out of her flustered state.

"How can I say this without offending you." Ruby raised her fist, but was quickly stopped when the announcement came on.

"The robbery seems to have been lead by Roman Torchwick a notorious criminal in Vale, who appears to still be on the run. If you have any information about the man please contact the Vale Police department back to you Lisa." Hallelujah the police have a file on a criminal, I could not believe it. I raised my hands in the air.

"Thank you Seriel. The Faunus civil right's protest was interrupted when the once peaceful, White Fang joined the mix and the ceremony turned dark." Lisa was cut off when a holographic Glynda appeared.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon." She began.

"Who's that?"

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh." A name could not be farther from the truth, the evil, wicked, monstrous, dastardly witch of the west would be more appropriate. Too much toilet water. Too much.

"You are among the privileged few who are allowed to come to this prestigious school." Not really Red and I kinda just got picked up off the street. I felt bad for all the guys who were paying to be at this school. "Our world is experiencing and a time of peace and as future huntresses and huntsman it is your duty to uphold it. You have all demonstrated the courage to protect our world and now it is our turn to give you the knowledge and training to protect it." Glynda disappeared, revealing the city below.

Red rushed to the window. "Look you can see Signal from up here? ...Home isn't so far away after all." Yang wrapped her arm around here.

"Beacon's our home now." I joined in.

"Yeah Beacon's our home now." Ruby pushed me away.

Her face read again. "Will you stop being so creepy!?"

"Will you stop over reacting?" A blonde guy pushed past us, looking like he was about to throw up. His face was green. "The trash can's over there man." I yelled to him. He seemed to have heard me and located the nearest one. "Good."

"Who do you think we're going to meet?"

"I just hope they're bettr than him." Red said pointing to me. "You're so aggravating!"

I pouted. "I'm aggravating, because I care." I looked to Yang who was laughing. "What are you laughin' at?" I sniffed the air, the smell of throw up filling it. I then found the strongest smell to be beneath me! My eyes bulged out of my head. "Y-Y-Yang-"

"You've got puke on your shoes!" Ruby finished my sentence.

"EEEEEEEW!" She started freaking out.

"Keep away from me! Stay away!" Ruby and I yelled simultaneously. These two made me feel something that I hadn't felt for a while. For the first time in a long time, I was truly happy.

_Next time on RWBY:_

_"You're the girl who tried to kill me!" Perry yelled._

_"Well actually it was my mentor who tried to do that." Blake said trying to calm him._

_"And that makes it any different!?"_

_In the auditorium. "You will all meet in the ballroom tonight and from there the first step of training will begin." Glynda said moving strands of hair from her face. "I will be honest most of you will be leaving here failures by the next morning or dead." A chill was sent through the group of freshmen. "Now go ahead and get some rest, tomorrow you all will be put to the test."_

_After that pep-talk with Ozpin Perry's ready to take on the trials that come from the 'first-step' of beacon, but h__ow will he deal with the other vicious people who will be living at this academy and one of the very same people who aided his almost murder? ____Well another chapter is down and the story will only continue! _


	7. The Wheels Turn

_A/N: I'd just like to start off this chapter by thanking you guys for reviewing my chapters and actually seem to enjoy the comedy I'm doing some off the action scene, it's a real confidence booster when I'm working on the next chapter. _

_To answer AlienPenguine I want to let you know that Arion is only ever a whistle a way and can show up almost anytime that he is needed or wanted and Yamato not talking, I felt she was not too needed these last two chapters, but of course she's going to come back to offer advice and mess with Perry._

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Wheels Turn**

_Last time on RWBY:_

_"You want to come to my school?"_

_"More thank anything in the world!"_

_"Beacon's our home now."_

_Perry, Yang, and Ruby have finally arrived at Beacon now it is time to face forces and people that friendly and others not so much..._

The airships landed at the platforms and everyone quickly departed from them, but no one as fast as that blonde guy who was literally throwing up everywhere on the ship. I followed behind him and began rubbing his back, "Thanks." ,was what I heard between all his belches and bleghs. Then I noticed that Rapunzel and Red had left the ship, so I had two choices. I could either stay here and be a good person or go spend more time with those girls that I'm interested in.

I gritted my teeth. "Well I hope you're going to be ok man, because there are two really cute girls over there that I still want to mess with." I patted his back one more time before walking off to join them. I felt like a bit of a scumbag, but any reasonable guy in my conversation would have done the same, right? I shook my head.

The girls halted to a stop while I was closing in on them. "Wow!"They gasped as they looked at the academy that was more of a castle. I tilted my head in wonder. Was the school always built to be a school? From the air I could see many places in the fields that still appeared to be recovering from a bombing had this place been a base or stronghold of some sorts?

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this." I quickly shook the though and stood between the girls. I was going to place my arms around them to annoy Red a little more, but I decided against it as she seemed to spaz out as other students passed by her with their weapons.

Her eyes began to glow yellow. "Sis!" She began. "That girl has a collapsible staff! Oh! Oh! And that one has a fire sword!" Ruby tried to shuffle away after the girl with the flaming sword, but was grabbed by the hood by Yang and people call me hyperactive. "No! No! No!"

"Easy there little sister!"

"So does that happen...often?" Because if it did I felt like this might be happening almost every nine seconds, seeing as we were at a school for people who are training to kill monster with their weapons that are usually part gun.

Ruby's face turned red. "No don't worry I'm fine." I shrugged.

"Why aren't you so much in love with your own weapon?" I asked. "I mean it's a scythe...shotgun?" She shook her head. "Carbine?" She shook her hand, signaling that I was almost there. "Sniper?"

"Ding he gets!" Ruby pulled out her scythe nearly hitting me with the blade in the process. Does she always needlessly pull out her weapon? "This is Crescent Rose." Since she showed me her weapon I thought it was only polite to show mine as well, so I opted to bring out Yamato. "Wow is that a samurai sword?"

I really didn't know I thought she was, but she always stated that she was much more than a blade. "She is, but don't let her hear you call her that. She'll start getting all pissy and crap."

"Your sword gets pissy?" Yang asked.

I nodded. "Unbelievably so. One time she woke me up in the middle of the night just to wax her, because she was afraid that she might get dull being in the scabbard all day. "You want to talk to her?" I asked holding her up to both of them. They both shrugged and took a hold of her. They waited for a moment. And another. And one more.

They looked to me. "What's taking so long?" Ruby asked.

"I do not know." I took Yamato from them. "Yamato." I shook her. "Yamato! Yamato." I heard snoring in the recesses of my mind. "Are-Are you sleeping?" More snoring. "Hey do you hear me? I'm serious wake up!"

"Go...fuck yourself." Now that was plain out rude.

I bent down in an attempt to keep my noise level down, but for the life of me I couldn't. "You listen to me missy if you don't get up right now I am going to come in there and give you such a pinch!" If I could find a way in there I wouldn't actually hurt her that much I don't like hurting girls...those twins at Junior's didn't count, because they tried to kill me.

Yamato appeared in the blade, rubbing her eyes. "What do you want? You know I like sleeping in."

"Oh I'm sorry it's just that I tried to show you off to my friends, but now I'm sitting on the ground in the open talking to my sword like I'm a psychopath!" Even more people began to stare after I said these word. "I'll deal with you later!" I said giving her a stern look and pointing at her before re-sheathing my sword and returning to my friends. "Sorry about that Yamato was being...difficult."

Ruby simply scratched her head. "Well..." Yang clapped her hands. "You to seem to be fine I'm going off." A group of people appeared behind Yang. "What took you guys so long?" Yang and her friends sped past Ruby sending her spiraling right into someone's luggage cart? Who would bring a luggage cart, it's only the first day. Maybe they just wanted to make sure they were set for the first semester.

"What're you doing?" Someone yelled next to me, causing me to jump out of my skin. Where the hell did this girl come from. Wait this girl was Weiss Schnee, my arrogant, former employer. A green haired butler offered Red his hand.

"Are you alright ma'am?" He asked.

"Lawrence?" The butler looked to me and smiled. We stepped to the side.

"Perry how are you?" He asked shaking my hand. "I haven't seen you working in a while have you quit?" Did he not hear about the attack on the train with those thieves? Since he was Weiss' right hand man I assumed that he would know everything, maybe he just didn't know about me.

"Well there was this thing on the train that got robbed a little while ago and I almost died, so yeah." I wonder where those three are now? The only reports regarding the white Fang recently has been them interrupting Faunus protests and inciting them to riots, no robberies.

He looked surprised. "You were the one who fought against the White Fang to protect the cargo?" He shook his head. "I should have known you truly are a noble spirit." This guy knew how to compliment people. "If you don't mind me asking what are you doing here at Beacon?"

I remembered the events of last night, all the fighting, and again almost death. "I got into another incident last night fighting for the greater good and surprise, surprise I got goaded into coming here." Not entirely true I wanted to come her of my own volition, but he didn't need to know that. "What about you? Why are you here?"

Lawrence looked to Weiss. "She's been training to come to this academy for quite some time. I could not let her be here by herself, so I decided that while she's here that I will protect her to the best of my ability, whether we are on the same team or not I will find a way to make sure that not a hair on her head is damaged." Talk about a guy who takes his job seriously. I wonder if it's an oath by the Schnees to swear undying loyalty or if he just cared that much about Weiss. Either way I had to admire his determination. He's make a great leader for any group. "I better go stop Ms. Schnee before she kills that girl." Lawrence straightened his tie.

Ruby hurriedly shook herself. "Sorry." She said as she handed Weiss one of her boxes.

"Sorry? Do you understand what kind of damage you could have done!?" Weiss began inspecting the box. I looked in as well it all looked like well dust? How can dust be damaged. Weiss began shaking the bottles. "Fire, water, lightning, energy! Is any of this sinking in?" Ruby began sniffling. I pulled Lawrence back.

"What is it?"

"You don't want to stand right there." The two exploded as a cloud of fire, ice and what looked like lightning swarmed around them and dissipated.

Lawrence ran to Weiss, who was on the ground rubbing her head. "Ms. Schnee!" He helped her to his feet. "Are you alright? Do you need an ice pack or do you need me to call an ambulance, are you breathing correctly?" My goodness he was acting like a mother, who just saw their child fall on the playground. Weiss shook the dust off herself. I noticed a bottle roll over to two people. One reading a book, who had a bow and stockings...and another dressed in a trench coat and a pair of-of- My breathing quickened. Oh lord oh dear god. The girl with the bows noticed the bottle and looked over to the four of us. She started walking with the boy following her. I had to get out of here I had to run. They came here to finish the job! I'm as good as dead!

"Come on Weiss do you always have to be this annoying early in the morning." A guy in a striped black suit walked up to us a few also striped black suited men carrying suitcases. "I know you like to hold that fact that you're some princess over people."

"Collins." She said icily. "What are you doing here?"

He chuckled. "Don't tell me you thought you were the only person who was coming here to expand their family's name. Wherever the Schnees are the Pagliarellis are there, but better." He said crossing his arms. Another arrogant, rich kid. I shook my head in disappointment. "

Weiss pointed to Collins. "I'll deal with you after I deal with this girl." Weiss turned to Ruby. "What do you have to stay to yourself?"

"I said I was sorry Princess." I knew better than to get in the middle of two girls, so I'm definitely staying out of it unless I wanted to get a punch to the nads or someone tried to mess with my bread and butter again.

"It's heiress actually." The girl dressed in black had finally mad her way over to us. In all the riveting dialogue between these two I had forgotten to be in fear of the people who tried to kill me. "Weiss Schnee. Heiress the the Schnee Dust Company the largest producers of energy repellent in the world." Weiss seemed quite please with herself. "The same people known for their controversial work forces and questionable business partners." Collins began to snicker. "The Pagliarelli are no better, or so I've heard." That shut them both up.

"Shut down." I silently chuckled. Even though this girl tried to help a guy kill me I had to respect the fact that she shut down two people in a matter of seconds.

"Hm!" Weiss turned on her heels. "Let's go Lawrence."

"Yes ma'am." Lawrence grabbed a few of Weiss's bags. "I'll see you later Perry." That's if I live that long.

"I'm outta here." Collins snapped his fingers. "Let's go boys." They walked off as well. While Red was still laughing the boy grabbed me from behind and dragged me to the girl in black. I tried to yell out Ruby, but my muffled screams allowed no one to hear me. Ruby stopped laughing long enough to see me being dragged away.

"Um Perry do you know those guys?" I kept yelling. She looked confused. I flailed my arms trying to signal to her that something was wrong. "I guess I'll just let you leave. You look like you guys are guys friends." How does this look like we're friends they are dragging me off to a unknown location to do who knows what! And what am I supposed to do the last time I fought them I got my ass handed to me! Maybe I could fight them I mean I have been bulking up, since the last time we met. Who am I kidding these guys are professional robbers and potential murderers!

The boy eventually stopped dragging me and placed me against a tree. Once he had removed his hand from my mouth I began to speak, well not speak, more like yell like a madman. "What are you doing here? Did you come here to kill me? Please don't kill me I really want to live, I enjoy life, and puppies, and pizza, and tacos. Tacos especially they're really good, but back on topic, please don't kill me!" That was a mouth full.

The girl and boy turned to each other then looked back at me The girl spoke up. "We're not here to kill you." She tried to assure me, but I wasn't buying her malarcky! She wasn't going to pull the wool over my eyes!

"Sorry if I don't believe you. You did try to steal from a train, blow up said train, and tried to kill me."

The girl sighed. "That was my mentor."

"And that makes it any different!? You are guilty by association! It's like saying if you rob a bank and the cops catch you and you say, 'Hey man I was only the get-a-way driver.' ,you're still guilty!" I mean come on that's just plain out insane! What kind of idiot did this girl think I was.

"A very special one." Yamato yawned.

"Oh now you decide to wake up." I said slyly.

The girl tilted her head. "Who're you talking to?" She asked.

"No one. So why did you bring me out to this part of the woods when every one is supposed to be going to going to the auditorium or whatever for orientation. If we don't show up I doubt anyone will notice, but still I would not want to make Red or Yang worry." In actuality I wasn't worried about them worrying about me at all, I was worried that the longer I sat here the more reasons I was building up for them to kill me.

She nodded. "Look just don't tell anybody that you saw us in the train and everything will be fine. We want to try and leave that portion of the past alone." Portion of the past? It was only a few months a go, how can you leave behind such a big organisation forever in a matter of months. I thought it would have to be a process.

"Alright...On one condition."

She turned back to me. "What is it?"

I gulped hard. "What's your name?" I asked even though I felt like I might fall out at any moment. I could have been murdered a few seconds ago, but the most important thing in my mind was asking a girl her name. This hasn't happened once, not twice, but now I'm counting three times. I felt like that list might be getting bigger as time goes on.

"Blake...Belladonna and this is my friend Robin." The boy gave a small wave. Maybe I could get them to be my friends. The two left and there I was alone in the woods.

"Hello anyone out there?" I shouted. No response. I shrugged and started walking. "Hello?" I kept yelling as I walked through the woods. I heard two people talking with one another. "Anyone? Hello?"

I heard someone sigh. "I told you we were going the wrong direction Nora." The voice I assumed to belong to a male groaned. "Now we're going to be late. We'll probably miss the ceremony, maybe I'll just try to find somewhere to take a nap." This sounds like a guy I could be friends with. Fight those monsters hard and sleep harder.

"Oh come on Ren don't you know that women have a natural sense of direction." I entered the clearing where the two voice originated and was about to raise my voice until I saw a tube flew through the air and landed near my feet. My entire body went numb. "Oh is that a person?" The two walked to me. The girl began slapping my face. "He looks like he locked up."

"Wouldn't you if someone shot a grenade at you?"

"No!" The girl said swinging her arms. "Well if he's locked up." The girl picked me up. She had a surprising amount of strength for someone of her stature, but she was around the same size as Yang, so I should have expected that. The girl began bending me all kinds of ways to loosen me up after a few moments she got me back to normal. "And he's fixed!" She threw me to the ground.

"Ow..." I mumbled.

~RWBY~

We finally found where all the students had made there way to. Ren let me off of his back. "Thanks a lot for the ride man."

He shook his head. "No problem. You should just consider yourself lucky that I didn't let Nora go any further or let her carry you back. She might have even tried to experiment on you." Experiments? "I remember one time when I went over to her place and she had an entire family of squirrels living in a larger version of an ant farm. The poor rodents were struggling to find a way out, but Nora just kept documenting them." I shuttered. "Either way you should get out of here once she's given you the 'Nora Special' ,she'll want to do it again to test your pain threshold."

"Thanks for the warning and the story." I ran into the auditorium looking for anyone that could possibly protect me from the girl. I searched for Ruby, Yang, or even that guy I ditched earlier, hopefully he wouldn't be too sore. I spotted Ruby and Yang then made a dead sprint over to them.

It sounded like Red was in the middle of a rant. "After that this boy in a suit came over he and Weiss got into a fight, then everybody got mad and separated, then some of Perry's friends came over and took him away and I haven't seen him since."

"Why don't you try right behind you."

Ruby and Yang spun round. "I can't believe you both ditched me." She said crossing her arms.

I could feel my eyebrows twitch. "Ditch you!?" I yelled. "I was getting kidnapped and you did absolutely nothing to help me! I was flailing my arms, yelling, hell I even tried to lick the guy's hand to let me go, but no you just thought I was ditching you!"

"Wait those guys weren't your friends?"

"Not in the slightest!" I said exasperated and exhausted. "We haven't even been here a full day and I've already kidnapped, beaten, and blown up." I said pinching the bridge of my nose. "What kind of school allows such conduct to go on? And has anyone else seen a teacher since we showed up?"

"Wait you got blown up too?" Yang asked. "Now are you being sarcastic?"

"Sarcastic...are you kidding me?"

Someone was appeared behind Ruby. "You!" Ruby jumped into Yang's arms at the sight of the girl. It was Weiss with Lawrence next to her of course.

"Oh God it's happening again!" Ruby screeched. A few students looked on at the scene as Red eventually quieted down. Red jumped out of her sister's arm and faced the infuriated girl in front of her.

Yang's eyes widened. "Dear God you really did explode." So people worship God here good to know, seeing as how I've been swearing to him and his son since I got here.

Lawrence handed Weiss a pamphlet labeled _Dust for dummies_ I personally preferred the pamphlet _Dust for dumbasses_, while it may not have been anywhere near as informative as this official pamphlet was I found it was more funny. She coughed twice. "The Schnee dust company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating..." Her words began to blur together until the only words I heard out of her mouth was blah, blah, blah, blah. Once she had finally ended her spiel, I was able to zone back in.

"Whaa?"

"You really want to start making things up to me?"

"Yes!" Ruby said quickly.

Weiss handed her the paper. "Take this, read it, and never speak to me again." My brain hurts.

Yang sighed. "Hey it looks like you guys just got off on the wrong foot, how about you guys try to start over." I highly doubt that will work. Weiss seems like the type of girl who would be angry no matter what you tried to do for her or she could be a tsundere...that was always on the table. If she was a tsundere that means eventually she would start warming up to people and not be so...mean? No bitchy is better.

"Yeah..." Ruby stuck out her hand. "Hello Weiss my name's Ruby wanna be friends? We could go and buy school supplies." That was reasonable.

Weiss laughed. "Oh and after that we could go and paint our nails and talk about cute boys like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there."

"How about tall, dark, and, handsome right here?" I said coming out of the serious brain malfunction I was having. "Come on guys don't just talk around me?"

"I wouldn't exactly call you dark, but like I said earlier you are kinda handsome." Yang gave me a light shove to which I smiled. Shes's a really cool girl maybe when we get our dorms I won't make her life as much of a living hell, however Ruby and Weiss on the other hand would not be getting off as easy. What am I talking about I only prank people I like, no love for the ice queen.

I heard the microphone activate and turned to the stage. "I'll keep this brief." Ozpin pushed his glasses up his face. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills." Some of us will be doing that more than others. "And when you graduate, you plan on dedicating your life to the protection of the people." It really depends on how much huntsman get payed, judging by all the fancy stuff Ozpin wears and all the coffee he drinks he's gotta have a large amount of dough on him. "But when I look at you all I see is wasted energy." Why do I feel like that was directed at me? "You assume knowledge will free you from this and help you to direct yourself, but your time here will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. You will learn to fight. It is time to take the first step." Ozpin stepped off the stage.

"You will all meet in the ballroom tonight and from there the first step of training will begin." Glynda said moving strands of hair from her face. "I will be honest most of you will be leaving here failures by the next morning or dead." A chill was sent through the group of freshmen. "Now go ahead and get some rest, tomorrow you all will be put to the test."

People quickly left the room. "Well that was reassuring." I said sarcastically.

~RWBY~

"Ah water, nature's gatorade." I said as I returned to the ballroom after drinking from the fountain, who knew walking around all day could get someone so thirsty. I found Ruby at her sleeping bag, writing something. Thank goodness I left all my stuff near her or I would have forgotten where I was sleeping I was about to return to my sleeping bag until I had the fortune of tripping over someone. "Oh hey it's Ren. Having trouble sleeping?"

"Well you did just trip over me and she's not being any easier." Ren pointed to his friend Nora. "You won't believe how much desert she ate. She'll be up for hours." Ren shook his head. "We'll I'm going to try and get some sleep. Goodnight dude." Ren turned over. At least I met another guy I could relate to today. Lawrence is a cool, Ren is cool, and Jaune kinda...I guess.

"Mrs. Pillow how are you this fine evening?"

I grabbed hold of my pillow and grabbed both ends to make it mimic a mouth. "I'm fine Perry are you ready to rest your head in my softness."

"You bet your lining that I am." Ruby was just staring at me. "What're you looking at Red? Can't a man just be happy that he gets some sleep after a long agonizing day." Did I have to remind her that I was beaten, kidnapped, and exploded?

"If you think this is agonizing wait until tomorrow when we have to take the test."

I yawned. "I'll be ready for it."

I rolled over and was ready for the sweet embrace of sleep until... "It's like a big slumber party!" Yang yelled as she landed on top of me. She tried to make herself more comfortable by moving around on me. "When did my sleeping bag get so comfortable?"

"It's not a sleeping bag! It's a person!" I pushed Yang off. "What the heck, Yang I was sleeping here?"

"It's not my fault that you look like a big sleeping bag." I didn't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment. Yang turned to Ruby, since I was up I might as well take part in the fun.

"What're you doing over there?" Yang asked inching closer to Ruby.

"Is it a letter to your Daddy? Do you feel homesick already?" I joked. "That would make me lose a lot of respect for you if you did Red." Ruby looked annoyed. Did I strike a cord or something? At least I didn't say anything about her mom. She could be dead and that's a load of problems that I didn't want coming back to mess with me.

"No!" She yelled. Her voice was so mousey and high-pitched it could kill if she just screamed at the top of her lungs. "If you nosy two must know, it's a letter to the gang back at Signal."

"You had a gang?" Ruby the gang leader, going around Signal shaking down kids for their lunch money or beating them up until they gave her their weapons. Then she would strip the parts from the weapons and build her own. Hence how Crescent Rose came into creation.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "No I mean my friends. You know the things you don't have." I did not have a retort for that. What she said was just hurtful. Ruby seemed concerned. "I'm sorry that was mean."

I looked to Ruby. "You really shut me down ad while my feelings may be all over the floor right now I've got mad respect for you." I beat on my chest and pointed at you. "If you don't understand that means I respect you." Ruby nodded.

"Either way it still stinks, because I didn't get to bring my friends with me." She pouted burying her head into her doggy pillow.

"Hey you've got this guy. He may not act like it, but he sure does like you a lot." Yang said pointing to me. "And you've got Jaune too, look at that two hundred percent increase."

"I think according to Ruby's math zero times two is still zero...so no increase. And if you really think about it Weiss counts as a negative friend, seeing as how you guys are enemies." I wasn't doing any better I met two people today who would eventually become my friends, but there was still Robin and Blake they were still wild cards. Ruby tossed her pillow at me. "Thanks I could use the extra comfort." Lights flickered a little bit away from us.

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

"The girl from earlier." Ruby answered.

"You're going to sleep?" Blake asked. Robin nodded. "Alright see you in the morning." The boy curled himself into his sleeping bag and seemingly went to sleep instantaneously. She tore her eyes away from the book she was reading and looked up to me. I gave a weak wave. She actually waved back, well at least she's nice.

"So you do know her?" Ruby assumed. "Well you've got to help me be friends with her."

"I mean I just waved to her and-" Ruby yanked me over to her.

Yang picked herself up off of her sleeping bag. "I gotta see this train wreck." I felt like that was something I would say, but for once I wan't the one making the snarky remark. Something was about to go bad.

Ruby dragged me over to Blake, but the moment we got there she hid behind me. "Hello Blake..."

She looked up to me. "Oh hi how are you...? I'm sorry what's your name, when I was telling you mine I guess I forgot to ask yours." I flipped my hair out of the way.

"My name's Perry." He said timidly. Was he afraid that I might try to kill him? I wanted to keep my secret above all else, I'd have to use this fear to keep him on a leash. "My friend here is Ruby and she's like to meet you." He pushed her to the front. "Are you going to speak or what?" He was fairly aggressive with her. They must be friends.

"Hello...my name's Ruby." Ruby stuck out her hand. I reluctantly shook back getting a small smile out of her. "But you can call me...no just call me Ruby." I wonder what she was going to say. "So uh, what's your name?"

"Blake." I returned my eyes to my book.

Yang split Ruby and Perry. "And I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister." Ok...I really didn't feel the need to respond. I simply nodded my head. "I like your bow." I nodded. "It goes great with your pajamas." I gave a thumbs up. I really wasn't in the mood for talking. It was late and all I wanted to do was finish this chapter before I went to sleep.

"You guys are really striking out." Yang punched Perry in the arm. "Was that necessary?"

"Is your sarcasm necessary?"

"It's a part of who I am." I chuckled low enough, so that they wouldn't hear me. He has a really nice smile.

Yang seemed as if she was struggling to some up with another topic of conversation. "So it's a nice evening we're having." All that time I gave her and that's the best that she could come up with?

I sighed. "Yes it's lovely..." I paused. "Almost as lovely as this book." Come on take the hint. "That I will continue to read." Still no reaction. "As soon as you leave." I doubt I could get any more obvious were these two completely dense. I'm said to say it, but I may have to side with Weiss about this girl being brain dead.

"What's it about?" Perry spoke up, inciting my curiosity. For some reason I thought it would be Ruby asking that.

"Huh?"

"You're book what's it about?" Ruby punched Perry, making him to yelp slightly. "What was that for?"

Ruby stomped her foot. "I was going to ask that!" Another one for my cat like instincts, no pun intended. I sighed internally. Even though I'm only talking in my mind I need to stop talking to myself, it's strange.

"Well it's the tale of a man with two souls each fighting for control of his body. It dates back to before humanity was at war with the Faunus...back to a time where we all lived in harmony, even with the Grimm. Those times seems so far away now." Even though I was not around to see those days the elders in the White Fang would always tell the tales of when they were children.

"I've always liked books myself Yang would read them to me before I went to bed. Stories of heroes and monsters, they're on of the reasons I want to be a huntress."

"Why is that want to live happily ever after?" Perry joked. "How about when I'm a big, rich huntsman I'll buy you a castle like this."

Ruby crossed her arms and turned away from Perry, looking angry. "I don't need you to buy a castle for me. When I'm the greatest huntress in the world I'll give you some of the jobs I don't feel like doing so you can pay for your little apartment."

"Why you!?" Perry rolled up his sleeve as if he was about to fight the girl. The two sure are rambunctious to say the least.

Then I noticed that the heiress was making her way over here. "Can you two please be quiet some of us are trying to sleep!"

"Leave us alone Princess this is a matter of pride!" Perry yelled, waking up a larger portion of the room.

Following behind Weiss was her butler. "Ms. Schnee you know it is far past your usual sleeping time, you need your beauty rest." Her butler said weakly. he was visibly tired. "Could I ask you all to do the same?"

Then the Pagliarelli boy decided to join the fray. "Yes I need a hit on Weiss Schnee, some guy named Lawrence, a Ruby Rose, Yang, and another guy named Perry." I sighed looks like I'm not getting any sleep tonight.

"Ow!Ow! Ow!" Perry had manged to get Ruby into a head lock. "You can't do this to me I'm a girl!"

"You attacked me first!" Well at the very least it would be an interesting year. The candle I was using to illuminate the area around me was suddenly taken from my hands. Robin had taken it. He looked me dead in my eyes and blew out the candle.

_Next time on RWBY:_

_"You will be entering the Emerald Forest. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your way. If for some reason you choose not to you will die."_

_"Yeah, I second that question what is a landing strategy?" _

_"Don't worry about your boy. He'll be fine."_

_It was a very long day for our heroes and now it is time for the 'first step' to begin. Let's hope that all of them can make it out alive..._


	8. Try Not to Die

**Chapter 8: Try Not to Die**

_Last time on RWBY:_

_"He's fixed!"_

_"I'd like to place a hit on..."_

_"It's a pleasure to meet all of you."_

_Dawn is coming and it is time to enter the deadly Emerald Forest, if everyone knows what is best for them they will watch their step the Grimm aren't the only things to be wary of in this forest..._

I woke up early the next morning. Not because I was eager to start a full day's worth of testing, but because in my sleep I was met with an unfamiliar shape. It couldn't be Ruby their body was way too tall and it could not be Yang either their chest was too flat. Slowly opening my eyes I started into the eyes of the person I was cuddling. "...So Ren how are you?" I said. Usually I would have flipped out and jumped away from him, but I was way too tired to do that.

Ren kept holding me obviously just as tired, seeing as he didn't pull away. "I'm good." He pulled one of his arms up and started rubbing his eyes. "I can't see the window you mind telling me what time it is?" I nodded.

I craned my neck to look out the window and saw the orange horizon. "It looks like it's around six, judging by how orange it is outside." I yawned. "So you want to keep doing this until we wake up next time? I mean you're tired, I'm tired no one else is up. Odds are we're going to separate by the next time we wake up."

"I'll take those odds. See you in a few hours." Ren closed his eyes and I soon followed. For anybody else that was up and got to see that scene I hope they were happy with it, because that's the last time I would ever let an interaction like that happen with another guy, but knowing myself and my luck the chances that this will happen again are very, very, very, very high.

A few more glorious hours of sleeping passed. I could feel the soft air of someone's breath on my cheeks. "Ren if that's you turn over..." No response. "Ren...Ren..." Still no response, so I opened my eyes to be a big, black horse standing over me lightly breathing on my face! I jumped from my sleeping bag and got into a defensive position. "You better not mess with me horse I know kick-ass fu!"

"Master it is me." This horse was talking. For a moment I was confused, but then I remembered of my friends that have been with me for these last few months one had not been with me on the ride up. Arion.

"Arion? Is that you?" I placed my hand on his nose, causing him to spread his wings and stamp on the ground. "Yeah, yeah I'm happy to see you two, but we've got to get you outside I don't think people will take it too kindly that there's a horse looming over them." I lead Arion to the outside and guided him to a patch of overgrown grass.

Arion began grazing. "Thank you master." He gulped. "It took me some time to get here there is no road that leads to the school that I could traverse. I had to change myself to my original form to make my way here." Had he been at it all night? He has wings how long could it take for him to get up here? I had been on his back when he scaled building half the size of the mountain Beacon was on, but they were only half the size after all. "How was your first day here master? Did you make any new friends?"

I nodded. "Well yes and no. I met two guys their names are Jaune and Ren. You know Yang and if I remember I told you about Ruby right?"

"There you are." I heard Yang yell. She was carrying all her stuff. "What are you doing out here...and with a horse." There was nothing too suspicious about me being outside was a horse. I could just be admiring it after all. I mean how often does someone get to see a pegasus.

"This guy right here belongs to me. He followed me here. " All facts now I just had to make sure I kept my story straight if someone else asked. Even truths could snowball out of control and create unforeseen consequences."

Yang shrugged."Well it doesn't matter. Everyone's getting up you should hurry if you want to get shower in before they all get disgusting." Yang left me with Arion who seemed eager to get back on the topic of Ruby.

"You mean the girl whose eyes you were transfixed by?" He said quickly.

I shook my head in defiance. I was not transfixed I was just looking intensely at her eyes for a long period to make sure that she had not gotten hurt at all. "I was not transfixed, you walking relic! I was making sure that she was ok." Maybe if I told myself that I'd start to believe it. It's like they say to trick your friends you gotta trick yourself first or something like that.

Arion brought his head up from the patch of grass and turned to me. "You keep telling yourself that." Arion flipped his mane. "If you do not need me I will be looking for a nice place to rest." Arion back flipped in the air transforming into a cat. I was surprised. I thought he was only a horse, well he could turn into a motorcycle him becoming a cat was not completely too crazy. "Whistle if you need me."

"I always do." I said rolling my eyes. I gave my armpits a quick smell, they were rank, just horrible. "I need a shower." I returned to the ballroom. I trekked over cold sleeping bags and occasionally on the warm pillow that a person had left. Ruby was still here. I grin creeped across my face. Now that I've got all my energy back might as well start the morning off good. Red seemed to be stirring now was my chance.

I laid my body next to her's and watched her eyes open. "Hello sunshine how'd you sleep?" All she did was blink. No critical reaction was I off my game or something?

"You know I should punch you in the face now, but its way too early in the morning for that." I frowned, this means I wouldn't be able to screw with her almost every moment of everyday, but after the first class started she's be mine for the rest of the day. The first few hours in the morning wouldn't matter. I gathered clothing from my knapsack. Ruby got up and stretched. "Where'd Yang go?"

I stuck my toothbrush in my mouth in trying to lower the amount if things my hands had to carry. "She already went to go get her shower on and that's where I'm heading and after that to breakfast."

"Yeah let's go I'm starving."

~RWBY~

After a quick shower, brushing my teeth, and a few plates full of pancakes I made my way to the locker room where I had stored Yamato for the night. I was reluctant to keep her so far away from me, because I was scared that the upper class men might come into the ballroom and haze us or something, but Ozpin and Glynda assured us otherwise. Hopefully Yamato wouldn't be too angry. "Locker one, because I'm number one, yeah." I opened up the locker and grabbed my sword.

"Talking to yourself again? Didn't I tell you that's not healthy, like at all." Yamato must have had a good night sleep it's not even noon and she's got the sass train up to full steam. "Are you sure you're ready for this test or whatever. You're not exactly the sharpest knife in the kitchen after all."

I rolled my eyes. "While I may not be the brightest, but I'm pretty sure I can bullshit my way through a test. This is a school designed to train people to kill monsters and as far as I'm concerned people are a lot more dangerous than the Grimm or whatever the hell they're called." The only thing I had ever seen of a Grimm were pictures from the books that Glynda made me read. "If Red is pretty sure she can handle it, I don't have any worries."

Yamato sighed. "As far ad I know you're still not as strong as that little girl."

"What?"

"You heard me. I doubt you're anywhere near as strong as Little Miss Hood, yet I mean you've gotten strong enough to defend yourself, but when you get cocky I'd say you're about as strong as an ant trying to fight an elephant." Did she really want to play this game? I shrugged. Let's see how far this goes.

I huffed out air. "Who cares what you say, you're just a stupid sword." I said.

"I am not just a sword! You dimwitted, annoying, aggravating, stupid, piece of filth! Do you know how many demons I have slain in my day!? Millions, literally millions! If I had a body of my own I would strike you down in a moment's notice, drag you through the streets and then I'd take your bones and make a sword of my own, take your consciousness from your body and then put it into said sword!" Wow maybe she needed more sleep.

"Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning Yamato?" I unsheathed her from the scabbard I wanted to see her expression.

Her eyebrows were twitching. "You just wait until the next full moon. You just wait."

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "What does that mean? It's not like you can do anything, you're stuck in their and I'm out here." I pointed to the ceiling to signify outsideness. "Do you have a built up amount of magical power that you're going to output." No snappy comeback? "Yamato are you ok? Are you mad at me?"

"I'm not talking to you."

I groaned as much crap as I gave people I didn't ever try to make anyone too mad. I guess I had overstepped the boundary with her. "Yamato...oh my god please don't make this a habit." No response. "How many times am I going to have to say that I'm sorry?" I wondered. I strapped Yamato to my side and found Ruby and Yang not too far away from me. I took a seat next to yang who was brushing her hair.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"Yamato's mad at me." I groaned.

"You mean your sword?" Red asked. "I'm starting to get the idea that you're plain out crazy, because-" I yanked Ruby by her hood and place Yamato in her hands. "What're you..." She remained quiet for a moment. "Uh huh. Uh huh. Uh huh. Really? He does that how often." Ruby laughed. "He's right Yang she talks. She told me a few interesting things about Perry."

"Wait what did she say!?" I rushed at Ruby in an attempt to retake my blade. Ruby threw up her foot, it hitting me square in the chest, keeping me from Yamato. "Yang here!" Ruby threw Yamato to Yang, who simply held her.

She began laughing. "He did what!" Yang turned to me. "So you're the Night Rider, huh? I should have guessed when I saw that helmet." I pinched the bridge of my nose. What else did she tell them? If she told them that I am an advent fan of the Achieve-Men and their very shitty music I thought that I'd might just have to kill myself. I snatched my sword from Yang. If she wasn't talking to me then I wouldn't talk to her.

Ruby slammed her locker closed. "While Crescent Rose may not be able to physically talk, she'll be doing plenty of it today when we show off our skills." Red holstered her scythe to her back. Well at least she's confident and that's half of taking a test, going in expecting to fail and you're screwed from the beginning.

"Well remember Ruby you're not the only one taking the initiation today. If you want to grow up you've got to meet new people and learn to work together." That's when I noticed that one of Yang's socks was lower than the other. I pulled it up. After this initiation I'm going to get her some pants. The shorts she was wearing was the equivalent of underwear.

Ruby moaned, annoyed by what Yang had said. "You sound like dad." Ruby pulled out a few magazines from her locker and placed them along her belt. "Ok first what does meeting new people have to do with fighting and secondly I don't need to grow up. I drink milk!"

"You know there was a girl in my freshmen class who drank milk everyday, because she had a shortness complex. To get to the point the milk did absolutely nothing ans she stayed the same size the entire year. I think the same thing's going to happen to you."

"Well it's not going to work now when you jinx it! Gosh no wonder your sword thinks you're such an idiot you don't know how to talk to girls at all." Yeah I admit it I get really timid when I'm around girls that I first meet, there's no shame in that.

Ignoring Ruby's outburst Yang kept talking. "Well what are you going to do when we form teams? It's not like you can try to fight the world on your own everybody needs help once in a while."

"Well I was hoping that I'd be on your team." She sounded discouraged...she must be pretty scared that she wouldn't be on the same team as Yang.

Yang played with her hair. "Maybe you could try being on someone else's team...?" Ooooh, that was something that Yang should not have uttered. If anything I knew a stupid comment. She could be on mine I really could care less who was on it as long as they pulled their own weight.

Ruby got up in Yang's face poking at her chest. While I'm getting those pants for her I might as well buy her a new jacket too. "My dearest sister Yang are you implying that you do not want to be on a team with me?" I doubt that's what she meant, maybe she just wanted Ruby to make some new friends. I'm not the greatest company.

"Red. Red. Red." I placed my hand on her shoulder. "I doubt that's what Yang meant. You've complained that you don't have many friends and Yang is trying to help you do that. If you should be mad at anyone here it's yourself."

"Yeah." Yang agreeded. "I thought it might help you break out of your shell, you know!"

"My shell!? I don't need to break out of anything that's ridiculous!"

That's when I noticed that Jaune had passed by us. It was time for me to dodge out of this situation. "Yo what's up Jaune." I walked beside him as he was rambling something about not having to remember to count that high. "You sleep good?"

"Oh hey Perry. Do you think you could help me find my locker? I was looking in the six hundreds, but I may have to look in the seven hundreds and that's just plain out too much counting." Yeah I didn't like counting too much either, but I did like money and that's the only type of counting that I could tolerate. "Jaune let's check around here then move on to the eight hundreds."

"Alright." We began searching. We were close enough to Weiss who was talking to the girl who looked like a spartan. For some reason as Weiss spoke I felt a dark aura emanating from her. I could tell that she was plotting to use the girl in some way to possibly get more attention and get godly, celebrity-like status among all the other students. I wouldn't put it past her she's lived a life of luxury, why would she let her school life be any different.

I nudged Jaune. "Hey Jaune what do you think of that Pyrrha?" I really needed to turn down. I know all the girls here were attractive as hell, but that didn't give me an excuse to be a horn dog all the time...what am I talking about of course it does! If I didn't seize the moment like any other reasonable man would I might as well be back home asking my nanny to change my diapers still.

Jaune shrugged. "She's ok, I guess. It's Weiss that I'm interested in." Really? Of all the nice girl's here he had to go for the ice queen? Was he seeking to thaw out her heart? Good luck with that, we haven't reached the we can change the tsudnere part of the year, yet. "Do you think I have a shot?"

"Go for it man."

"Alright." Jaune closed one of the lockers that he was searching through and walked over to the pair. Well I didn't mean now. It was usually me who was trying to hit on the girls I'm glad that someone else was stepping up to the plate, but as much as I love seeing someone else strike out, I couldn't let someone else steal my bit! "You know what else is great me, Jaune Arc nice to meet ya." Weiss shook her head.

"Hello Jaune." Pyrrha waved.

Jaune pushed her out of the way. "Yeah. Yeah." Was he blind or stupid? I'm guessing a bit of both. "So Weiss couldn't help, but hear your fondness of me the other day?" I would not call it fondness, it was dissing as simple as that.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." He's need to raise his conversation level before he's able to talk to Weiss, every advance he was making at her fell flat.

Jaune wagged his finger. "Well no need to worry, I've heard rumors about teams." He chimed. "I was thinking that you and I would make a good one my snow angel." Weiss shook her head again. I wonder where Lawrence was, I thought this would be the perfect situation for Weiss to use him in. It was time for me to step in.

"Jaune bubby I actually heard that the teams are comprised of four students?" I said. "I think it's because Ozpin and all the other teachers just like making up clever names. He actually told me that a few years back he had a team called BANG." Talk about the opposite of clever. "I was actually thinking how about you and Pyrrha make a team you could be an awesome pair." I threw my arm around Pyrrha.

"Yeah I don't know about that." Jaune I am tying to set you up here take the hint! "But if for some reason it is to be you could be on my team hot stuff." There you go Jaune you redeemed yourself a bit.

Then Weiss decided that I was getting to touchy with her new bestie and pushed us apart. "Who do you think you are making such demands? Do you know who this is?"

"Her name is Pyrrha I know that much Snow Bunny."

"Snow Bunny! What kind of name is that!?" It's going to be your name from now on, since you seemed to be so annoyed by it. Weiss coughed twice. "But back on to what I was saying this is Pyrrha." She waved again. "She graduated at the top of her class in Sanctum."

"Never heard about it, have you Jaune?"

"Nope."

Weiss groaned. "She's one the Mystal regional tournaments four years in a row! A new record!" And I was supposed to care because? To me Pyrrha was just another girl, going through initiation what she has accomplished so far is irrelevant until I see her skills first hand. I turned to Jaune he shook his head, signifying he hasn't heard of it.

I nodded. "Neither one of us have heard of it before, try to make a more valid point before I get bored and stop humoring you."

"She's on the front of every Marshmallow Pete's Pumpkin Flakes box!" Weiss said as she flailed her arms. Jaune and I both gasped simultaneously. "Why do I have to go to something insignificant to get my point across to these buffoons?" I will choose to ignore that and get back at her on a further date.

I gasped again. "You were on the front of that cereal that mad me as hyper as a kid eating all the candy in a store! I ate the entire box in one day it was so freaking good! You ma'am are a legend!" I kneeled. "If push were to come to shove I would gladly serve you on the battlefield ma'am. I will be your sword, shield, and any other item you need me to be."

"They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" So it was the world's equivalent of Wheaties, no wonder I felt like a champion that entire day and a complete loser the next when the sugar high wore off.

Pyrrha started blushing from all the attention. "Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly the cereal isn't very good for you. I don't eat it myself, but when the studio told me that all funds would be sent to the faunus, I couldn't decline." Who knew I'd meet such extraordinary people on my first few days at this school.

But of course Weiss had to come in and ruin this moment. "So after all that do you think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?"

"I think I have more of a right than you, Snow Bunny." I said standing up and getting in her face. "How about you get off your high horse for a moment and recognize that you're the lowest of the low with the rest of us. You're a freshmen and as far as I'm concerned you have no more authority than the rest of us!"

"If you call me Snow Bunny one more time!"

"Or what?" There's no way that she would actually throw a punch at me and my groin was out of the question, these pants have heavy padding.

"Pyrrha!" Weiss screeched. Pyrhha geared up for a throw, but upon release I dodged out of the way and it hit Jaune unfortunately. Weiss still seemed annoyed by the fact that I wasn't the one who got hit. "Lawrence!" She yelled. I suddenly found myself with my back on the floor and my crotch in my face. I could not believe that I was this flexible.

"Here's your sword Ms. Schnee." I could barely see Lawrence, handing a rapier off to Weiss. He then holstered two swords of his own and followed Weiss as she walked off. "Sorry for that Perry." I gave him a thumbs up as they left.

"Good luck to the both of you." Pyrrha took her spear from Jaune's hoody.

I heard the click of boots approach me. "Having trouble there lady killer?" Yang bent down next time. I mouthed out help me. Yang pulled me out of the position and helped me up. She threw my arm around her.

Ruby stuck out her hand to help Jaune. "I don't understand my dad said that all women look for in a man is confidence."

"Well there's your first problem, you just labeled them both as women. You have to assess who they both are and the you got to go in for the kill...that's what I do at least it usually works."

Jaune sighed. "I wish you would have told me that earlier. My dad's not the smartest guy." Well neither am I and he seems to be taking my advice wholeheartedly. "Thanks." Ruby had taken hold of Jaune and Yang was helping me out. It took me a moment to notice how good her hair smelled. You know maybe I wouldn't get her those pants or shirt after all.

~RWBY~

I stepped onto the plate that bore Beacon's symbol. Weird kinds of birds cawing everywhere. "For years you have trained to become warriors." No more like a couple of months for me. "Today you're abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin took a sip of his coffee so Glynda took it upon herself to continue the initiation explanation. Heh, that rhymed.

"I'm sure that many of you have heard the assignment of teams." Yes almost everyone. "Well allow us to put and end to your confusion, each of you will be given teammates today." That didn't seem like the smartest. what if a bunch of people who absolutely hated each other were forced to be on the same team? Ruby gulped.

"These teammates will be with you for the duration of your time at Beacon and hopefully after. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone who you can work well." It seems like people are going to be running around the forest looking for the perfect partner, not the most effective process. "However that being said the first person, with whom you make eye contact with ill be your partner. For the next four years." Each word came own heavier than the next. That's such BM. "After you've partnered up make your way to the north end of the forest, you will meet opposition along the way. Do not be afraid to destroy everything in your way, or you will die." Yep we know that. "You will be graded for the duration of your initiation and our instructors will be monitoring it all. They will not intervene if you find yourself in a bind. Make your way to the temple in the north and pick one of the relics that reside there, afterwards you will guard the relic and your standing with your life, and make it back to this cliff. Are there any questions?"Jaune raised his hand. "Good."

"Sir I've got a question about this landing strategy." Ozpin was uninterested. "Are we taking jets there or something?"

"I second that question, how are we getting to the ground, it doesn't look like we can jump off this cliff." I added.

"That's why you'll be falling of course."

I cringed inside. "Did you hand out parachutes of something, 'cause I'm not a big fan of falling to my death. You see it all started when-" I noticed that Ruby had flwon off into the air as well. "Ok looks like we didn't get parachutes, doe that mean we'll have to find our own way to hit the ground, without dying?" Ozpin nodded. "Just great." I flew into the air, Jaune close behind. "I'll get you for this!"

I saw Ozpin drink from his mug again. I swear I heard him say, "This is my favorite part of the year.", but I couldn't focus on him too much I had to figure out a way to get to the ground without, splattering in a puddle of blood.

I snapped my fingers and brought the to my mouth to whistle. "Arion!" I saw a flash of black and suddenly I felt myself not falling anymore, I was soaring through the air. "Oh thank goodness, when you told me you were looking for somewhere to sleep I thought you might not show up."

"I would never do anything of the sort." Arion neighed. I saw everyone else finding ways to get to the ground. Ruby was shooting bullets to slow herself down, Weiss was using glyphs to slow her descent, Ren use the edges of his uzis to slide down a tree, and Pyrrha was just smashing trees with her shield until she stopped. Jaune however was still in the air. I reared Arion to go to Jaune and saved him , but I was quickly stopped, because the spartan had taken it upon herself to save him. She used her thumb as an iron sight and shot down Jaune.

"Thank you." I heard faintly.

"I'm sorry!" She yelled. If she does anything else to make me like her more i may just have to completely ruin Jauine's chances at dating her. She was borderline perfect. "Do you want me to fly you to your destination?"

I shook my head. "Nah I want to take this test on with just me and Yamato, if you fly us there I'll feel like I didn't do any work." Arion descended. I jumped. off him and landed on the grass. I patted Arion. "Go on and get some more sleep, I'll be back soon."

"See you soon master." Arion flew off.

I turned and breathed in heavy amounts of air. Time to get started. I took out Yamato. "You ready to do this Yamato." She still wasn't talking. "Are you still mad at me? I said I was sorry." Ozpin did sya destroy everything in your path, so might as well get started and while I was at it I'd get Yamato to forgive me. "If you're still mad at me fine, I'll keep apologizing until you forgive me." I ran at the trees in front of me slicing down each as I ran, yelling the whole time. "AAAAAAAAAH, I'm sorry." I cut down more trees. "AAAAAAAAAH, I'm sorry."

_Next time on RWBY:_

_"You'll be useful to me, so that's why I decided to help you."_

_"You shouldn't have done that if that little chameleon has a mom you probably just pissed it off."_

_ "Is that a tongue?"_

_"Yes!" An eyeball peered out from the wood and roared. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

_The students have finally entered the forest where they will make bonds that will hopefully make them strong enough to face the darkness that will come, but for now I have something new to introduce!_

_This is going to be a little fun side adventure..._

The boy sat on a stump in his village. "Why am I the weakest warrior here? Why can't I be more like my grandfather?" Jaune wondered.

"Do no worry young one!" A bright figure appeared before Jaune. "I am the great wizard Perry here to tell you that you must go on a quest to save all that you care for!"

"Can someone else do it I'm kinda self loathing over here." The wizard grabbed Jaune by his collar.

"We're going on an adventure and you are going to like it, get strong, and stop being so wimpy!"

"How is you dragging me supposed to help!" Jaune said flailing his arm as he was dragged out of the village. "Well I really become strong on this quest?"

The wizard turned back to Jaune. "You'll have to find out next time in the Adventures of Jaune and his Wizard Pal!"

"Is that what this is called kinda lame?"

"How about you come up with a better name, it took a lot of time and energy to get here."


	9. Form Your Bonds

_Warning: There will be POV changes, point in time changes, make sure you pay attention it may get confusing._

**Chapter 9: Form Your Bonds**

_Last time on RWBY:_

_"You mean the girl whose eyes you were transfixed by?"_

_"My dad said that all women look for in guy's is confidence."_

_"I'll keep saying sorry until you forgive me."_

_You're in the woods now all you have to do is find a way out..._

"I'm...I'm sorry." I had severely slowed down from when I began my charge. After all the yelling, running, and cutting down to trees I had lost most of the energy that I had built up from the beginning of the test. I think I ran at least a quarter of a mile. Maybe I could get them to rename this part of the woods that I deforested. I came to a full a stop a few seconds later and sat down. "Yamato, I must have said I'm sorry at least a few hundred times are you still mad at me?" She didn't respond again. "Well looks like I'll just have to keep going until you forgive me?" I geared up for another run.

Yamato sighed. "Do you always have to be a smart ass?" There she is. I chuckled a bit. "You should try to rest a bit, running into this forest and attracting everything within the area isn't exactly the smartest thing you know. We'll probably be seeing some Grimm any minute now, but until then sit down and catch your breath dummy." I obeyed.

I brought out a bottle of water, I got from breakfast earlier and drank it whole and crumpled up the plastic bottle and stuck it back in my pants. Mother Nature's been reasonable to me so I'll be reasonable back. "So what made you decided to talk to me again? Was it because you couldn't resist the young man before you?"

"You should watch what you say before I decide to stop talking again. The next time you piss me off I'm not lending you any of my power." There would be a time where I would overstep the boundary, but for the rest of the day I'd be nothing, but nice to her. I heard the distant crunch of leaves, either I was about to meet my partner or I was about to be in a showdown with some of the creatures in this forest. "Time to get up." I readied for combat. The rustling got more fierce as if it was coming from all directions.

One monster peered its head out of the thicket then jumped out and howled. "Alright there's only one of them. If I can take them out one by one that'll decrease my chances of getting overwhelmed." As quickly as I had planned to attack it the beast quickly howled again more of its companions appearing from the shrubs. "Dangit. How many of them are there?" I quickly counted five.

I stepped away from the monsters. I checked my surroundings from the looks of it none of them were behind me. They began circling me. So Grimm aren't like ordinary animals, usually if you didn't want to get into an altercation with animals you don't make eye contact, but it doesn't look like it's working with these guys. They were hungry. I had to let these guys know who was on the top of the food chain. "Don't be afraid you can handle this." Thanks for the comment.

I took one calming breath and jolted one of the wolves directly in front of me. In the corner of my eye I saw one leap into the air, but reacting quickly I drew Yamato and sliced its stomach, causing it to fall to the ground. I dodge rolled out of the way as the claw of one of the lager wolves came down and hit one of its friends. The largest of the monsters got up on his hind legs, too bad wasn't just another creature you could intimidate.

I sweeped the monster from its hind legs and jammed my sword into its stomach, I tried to retake my blade, however she was stuck and there was one more Grimm left. "Perry you better hurry unless you want to be a lunchable." I pulled harder and harder, but to no avail it's like the blood had become glue! The wolf was nearing me I didn't. As I pulled Yamato from the corpse I heard the sound of bullets and the beast that was behind me fell to the ground.

A suited person appeared from the wood, the person was holding tommy guns.. "I thought someone was over here." I t was that guy that Weiss had gotten into a fight with the other day. "To be honest I was pretty sure you were going to die." I rolled my eyes. "But then I saw you actually hold your own against those beowolves." So that's what they were called. He chuckled. "Well now that we've made eye contact looks like you and I are going to be partners for the next four years."

I nodded. "Alright I accept that, but first we need to set up some ground rules." He nodded as well. "Ok first things first can you stop faking it, I don't like it when people hide their true selves." Kinda like in Persona you gotta reach out to the truth of your life and never forget to send the last beat to the soul.

"Faking?" He said astonished.

"Yeah faking man. I can tell that you're just acting like some big shot. You're not like Weiss that much is for sure, you don't strike me as the kind of person who would just shoo people away, because they aren't beneficial to them. Be a bit more lax." Collins raised an eyebrow. More howling. "Let's do a little bonding partner?"

Collins laughed. "I guess you're smarter than you look." The tommy guns that Collins was holding earlier morphed into bladed tonfas as more grimm appeared we stood back to back. "If you're too perceptive I may just have to call in and get you killed." I laughed, there's no way he was serious. "Good to know I'll have someone that understands me by my side.

"Want to make a bet?" I said hurriedly as the grimm appeared from all parts of the clearing.

"Depends what's the game?"

"Loser has to do the winner's homework for the first semester."

"I'm game."

"Alright whoever kills the most grimm wins!" I cut down one of the beowolves before moving on to the next, being with someone had given me a surge of energy filling me up. "Six!" There's not way he'd catch up I was already six ahead.

Collins finished riddling one of the grimm with bullets and turned to me killing one that was rushing at me from the side. "Those ones you killed before I show up don't count!" I guess that's fair. We would end up being there for a while.

~RWBY~

I cracked my knuckles as I took out the last of the grim that attacked me. I checked both my gauntlets to see if any of the blood from the monsters was gunking up the pistons. I'd be practically defenseless after that. I could always just punch them, that's what that Yang girl appeared to do except she had bullets in the gauntlets, now that allowed a person to do some damage.

After I finish with the test I need to make some changes to my weapons. I heard the soft barking of one of the grimm, it was still alive, but it was obvious there was no way it would ever walk again. I walked to the beast, it tried crawling away from me, it was pitiable. I patted its head. Don't worry I'll make the pain go away. I gently grasped both sides if its head and swiftly snapped it's neck.

"Good I was beginning to wonder if you might leave the beast for dead." I turned around to see Lawrence the Schnee girl's butler. I turned back to the beast, to think that somewhere along the lines that someone bred with that creating people like myself and damning us all. "So I guess this makes us partners now." I shook my head. "Why not?" I haven't looked him in the eyes, yet by no means does that make us partners. I brought my index up to my eyes and then pointed them at his. "We haven't made eye contact yet?" I nodded and started walking, pushing leafy branches out of my way as I walked. The butler kept close by. "Come now, we've already run into each other do you have to be so childish?"

Childish, I would no say that I was childish, I just wanted to make an educated decision before I looked into anyone's eyes. I was open to other people, but I knew for sure that I wanted Blake on my team. We've struggled together up until now, why not keep it going by being on the same team together, maybe here we would actually be able to make a difference, but that was in the future I needed to focus on the now. "AAAAAAAAH!" Someone screamed. I then heard a faint, "I'm sorry." It sounded like the boy with the demon blade, Perry, I believe.

"That sounds like Perry." Lawrence chuckled. "He's an interesting person." Anyone who had the guts to stand up to Adam had to be an interesting person, however besides his bravery there was something else drawing me to him. Possibly his aura. When we were on the train Blake commented on how he had a peculiar aura, much different to any person we had ever come across. I'd like to learn more about him myself. "So...do you have any hobbies?" I raised an eyebrow. "Dancing? Sports?" Training? Those kind of things." I commended him for at least making an effort to start a conversation, God knows I am not the most talkative person. I mimicked drawing. "Drawing?" I nodded. "I like painting myself. I prefer to paint the landscape. Ms. Schnee's home actually sits on a prime place to paint. Weiss's home, huh. We had actually planned on hitting the place after we took all the cargo from the train, but my sudden change of heart would halt those plans. "So from what I can tell you are well acquainted with Blake how long have you two know each other?"

I placed my hand to my chin. How long have we known each other, I know it's cliché and all, but it really does feel like we've known each other forever. I guess it was when we both met at that faunus protest a bunch of humans tried to take her away and Blake was struggling to get away from them, but with a bunch of less than honorable attacks I manged to save her then the White Fang found us. I simply shrugged implying that I couldn't remember exactly when we met. Lawrence sighed. This is going to be a long walk. I felt a sudden pulse in the forest. Looks like someone's aura was awakened.

~RWBY~

I heaved out copious amounts of air. I was already tired to begin with why did I have to get so ballsy and try to make a bet, thankfully Collins was just as tired as I was. We both collapsed to the ground. "How...many...was...that?" I manged to gasp out between breaths. "I think I- I think I- I think I-" I was like a broken record.

Collins hit my on the chest lightly. "Dude take a breather then speak..." I took a few deep breaths and while I was doing that Collins decided to tell me the amount that he had gotten. "I think I got nine."

"Me too." I said. Collins gave me a look that showed he was suspicious. "Come on man I'm not lying to you. I'm to tired to lie." It was all too true, when I got as tired at this my mental capabilities went straight down the drain. I might as well be as useful as s toddler. "We should probably get going soon. You know to complete the test and all. I felt the air in the area become lighter. "You feel that?"

"It was so strong I could taste it. I know this." Collins got to his feet and threw out his hand to me, which I took and pulled myself up. "I remember when the medium came to my home to awaken my aura, because I was having such a hard time with it. The boys said that there's never been such a strong, overwhelming aura before almost on par with the First. The first? We began walking. "You look confused." I nodded. "The First is the founder of the Pagliarelli family."

Wait...the striped suit, the tommy guns, the cockiness, his Italian sounding name and overall flare was this guy in the mafia!? He was talking about the head and his boys, either he was close friends with the head or he was the current leader's son. I gulped hard. Maybe he wasn't kidding about having me killed after all. i shook the thought and remembered what I said earlier. I told him to be lax and so will I. More bullets.

"Agh! Can someone help." I know that unenthusiastic plea for help! That Ren! "No seriously can someone help me, this thing looks like it's about to eat me...hello?" Collins and I nodded and headed off in the direction of the noise. We found Ren in the slowly losing his strength in the jaws of a gigantic snake. "Pleaese I'm getting kinda tired and not in the I'm going to take a nap soon kinda way."

"Here I come to save the daaaaaaaay!" I leaped into the air doing a small spin and drop kicked my asian friend out of the snake's mouth. "I did it!" I helped Ren to his feet. "Looks like I showed up just in time citizen." I put both of my hands on my hips in fists, resembling that of Super Man. "Now I must go my planet needs me." I stuck my hands out in front of me like a kid flying, but was rudely interrupted by the Yin, Yang snakes. I fell to the ground. "My planet doesn't need me that much."

Ren restocked is magazines. "Glad you showed up when you did. I was pretty sure that I might be snake chow."

"I'm not about to let one of my new buddies kick the bucket that easily. Even though we only met yesterday I want you to know that you're very important to me Ren." I said over dramatically. I stared into his pink eyes for a moment, fearing that I might get lost, but I didn't care. This guy made me fell so happy...in the normal he's my buddy kinda way mind you. And there i got talking to myself again.

"Alright enough of the bromance can we please get to killing these things." I almost forgot that Collins was here. Ren and I both raised our weapons.

Yamato hummed. "Been a long time since I've seen a pair of King Taijitsu. I was pretty sure that they all went extinct at least a milliena ago. Goes to show what I know about the world, maybe Rebellion knows something it's been a while since I've seen her." She chooses to chime in at the most random of times. "Well anyway, here's some advice on how to handle the, don't let them sink their teeth into you, if you do you'll be paralyzed forever!" She giggled before quieting. Sadistic, freaking- "If you know what's good for you, you'll stop right there." I sighed.

"Ok so here's the game plan." I began. "Yamato says that we shouldn't let them bite us unless we want to be vegetables for the rest of our lives, so you two are going to have to go in first seeing as how you both have long range weapons and I don't."

"The Jade Dragons aren't the most effective from a distance I'll need to get up close. It'll be better if we go in together." Yes i knew that, but I was still tired from slaying all those grim and the dramatic entrance and kick left me even more was no bull shitting my way out of this situation.

Collins agreed. "Yeah he's right I need to be in close range to use my tonfas and if you're both going in a stray bullet might find it's way into one of your vital organs." At least these gigantic reptiles were nice enough to let us hash out a plan before they tried to eat us again.

The black python slithered toward us with amazing speed, opening it's mouth when it was close enough. All three of us leaped onto the the back of it cutting it and filling it with bullets. The white snake quickly barreled at us, but we jumped off and it bit missed, we transferred ourselves to the next snake. It raised it's head into the air, I jammed Yamato into the snake and made a clean cut down.

We tried to leap off, but the snake quickly grabbed the last one of, Collins. It began throwing him around smashing him into the ground, raising him into the air and then dropping him into his mouth. "Nora!" Nora appeared from the canopy and shot one of her grenades into the mouth of the snake. The snake held Collins, before it started going wild and coughing. It huffed out some smoke and then suddenly it's mid section blew up and it was dead. The moment it was dead Nora shot another grenade, heading straight for us. I was bout to shout about her being a lunatic before I noticed that the black snake was going crazy just as it's friend did and it exploded as well. "Looks like I saved all of you."

"Not bad, not bad at all Nora." While her methods may have been way over the top she directed her total insanity and helped us get us all get out of this situation alive. "I thought Collins was boned there for a second." I grinned. "Glad you showed up when, getting turned into snake food wasn't on my bucket list."

Nora skipped over to me and got in my face. "Now you know what I want?" I shrugged. What could she possibly want if it was money, I left my wallet back at school. Nora raised her fist in the air and giggled. "Nora special!" Oh please don't. I tried to break into a sprint only to have my foot caught by Nora seconds later. My mind went blank from all the pain and eventually I was thrown back onto the ground like yesterday. "Pain threshold seems to have increased by two percent since yesterday." She wrote down on a notepad.

"Is he going to be ok?" Collins asked as I got back to my feet, cracking my back.

Ren nodded. "Besides having to breathe out of his toenails for the next three minutes he'll be fine." My toenails? How is that even physically possible ? I mean toenails don't have the capacity to allow the suction of air into a person's body rejuvenating the blood, I'll die! "Either way we should get moving, we've been here too long."

"You're telling me." Let's get out of here before more grimm show up I' like to get a break in before I'm almost murdered again. "I wonder what Ozpin's doing right now and if he's got any planned out torture for us."

~RWBY~

"And if he's got any planned out torture for us." Perry finished. Well not particularly seeing as how everything in the forest happens without my control. Only you all in the forest have the ability to make anything happen. I'm only observing. As I looked out over the cliff I saw the part of the forest that had a severe loss of trees. I sighed of all the things I anticipated him to do him killing a large part of mother nature was not on the list.

I turned around to see my dear friend approaching me with a scroll in hand. "It appears that our final team has been formed. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren, poor boy." I replayed the clip of Perry getting bent in all sorts of ways. "I couldn't possibly imagine them, getting along and then we have Perry and Collins seem to have a natural liking for one another, I'm sure they'll be fine. Then we have Ms. Nikos and Jaune Arc..." She paused.

"Is something troubling you?" I asked.

Glynda shook her head. "It's just that Jaune fellow. So far every group has been able to prove that they are somewhat able to fight on their own, but he has not done so, since he ran into Ms. Nikos she's been doing all the fighting and Jaune stays away just not to bother her." But i'm sure she felt that powerful release of aura she could not count him out yet. I haven't. "I don't care what his transcripts say he's not ready for this level of combat." Only time will tell that, it wasn't too long ago she was saying that about another boy. "Either way they should be at the temple within the hour."

"Are we too late to see all of the kids, flying off?" About time they showed up. I would have preferred that that they showed up yesterday. we were planning to introduce new teachers, but I guess that tomorrow would be fine as well.

"You know I prefer that teachers show up on the first day of school, while we may be friends that does not excuse your tardiness. I hope that this will not be happening again." I said tilting my head.

They laughed. "Well excuse us Professor being on the run for the past few months put a damper on our plan to show up on time. We're very sorry for almost getting killed. Is there any way that you will forgive this atrocity?" I shook my head and gestured towards the scroll. "So how's he doing?" I clicked on the panel that had Perry and his group on it.

They were in an enclosure only the light from the sun illuminating it. A small animal landed on Collins' shoulder and he flicked it off. "You shouldn't do that it's mom might be around." Collins shrugged. "I'm serious if regular animals are defensive about their young then grimm have to be even more defensive, they might kill someone for looking at their kids the wrong way." They then went deeper into the cave and found something glowing. "Is this the relic?" He should not be doing that. Perry began pulling on the green structure. "Come on, I'm tired of being in this stupid forest!"

"You should stop pulling on it so hard, you might break it." Ren told.

"Well it would be easier to get this thing if you both would help me!" The group complied and began pulling on whatever it is they were pulling on together. "Heave! Ho!" The four were immediately thrown away from the, the green object had began wagging and two eyeballs peered out of the darkness. "Are relics supposed to have eyes?"

"I don't think so..." They all began backing away. The body of the grimm slowly became uncovered, the monster opened it's mouth an roared. It appeared to be a chameleon. "We should all probably scream and run now!" They all agreeded and broke out into a sprint. "This is not how I wanted to spend my afternoon."

~RWBY~

After all that walking we finally found an area that looked somewhat like a temple. There were a few pedestals with chess pieces on them. "You think this is the place?" No, it's another random cobblestone structure in the middle of the this forest with chess pieces on them. Yang and I found our way down the hillside and began examining the place.

"Well I was right they are chess pieces." I examined a black king piece. Some of the other pieces were missing. "Looks like we're not the first ones here."

"How about a cute little pony?" She said raising a knight piece into the air.

I shrugged. "Sure why not." I grabbed a white knight piece as well. "Well now that we've finished this we should make out way back to the cliff." I wasn't looking forward to the walk back, but at least all we would have to do is probably fight some grimm. I hope that Robin will make his way here soon it's been a while, since I saw him.

"Well that wasn't too bad."

"Not like this place is too hard too find." You would have to be a bit of a moron not to be able to walk straight and fine a place as large as this. "Alright let's get moving shall-" I then heard the shrill scream of two people in the forest, it sounded like little girls, but there was something else too.

"It sounds like two little girls are in trouble!" Flapping? Whatever was nearing me was getting closer. "Blake can you hear that?"

"Look out below!" Some screamed.

_Next time on RWBY:_

_"Something very stupid is about to happen."_

_"Please someone help me I can't fly!"_

_"And the leader of this team shall be..."_

_A/N: Sorry this chapter's a little shorter than most, also sorry about the tons of POV change this chapter. It's just that I felt that I couldn't stay in Perry's POV the entire time, because while they're going to the temple all they do is walk, fight, and walk some more, it would get boring really quickly. Anyways here's a little update to what I plan happening after they leave the forest. After the Badge and the Burden episodes I'm going to to take a break from the main plot and just have some time where the teams spend time, becoming friends, chapters like that will be spread out. Well until next time!_


	10. Team PCLR

**Chapter 10: Team PCLR**

_Last Time on RWBY:_

___"You better not let them bite you otherwise you'll be paralyzed forever!"_

_"Not bad not bad at all Nora."_

_"So...do you have any hobbies?"_

_"Something very stupid is about to happen."_

_Perry met with Collins, a strange young man, he believes to be apart of the mafia. The two joined forests and went on to dispatch a wandering group of grimm. Robin also met Lawrence, Weiss' trusted butler, and they went on to make their way to the temple. Perry and Collin after defeating the grimm joined Ren and Nora and killed a pair of King Taijutsu, but now they find themselves in a but if a bind..._

We sprinted out of the cave at mach speed, making sure not to tumble over anything as we ran out. "Last one out is a rotten corpse!" I said jumping out of the cave and tumbling. Nora came out first followed by Collins and lastly Ren, they all scrambled to their feet. I had to wonder how did a monster that big fit into a cave that small. Maybe it was an optical illusion or something or just plain out fear I did scream a lot and the imagery might have been due to my light headedness.

Once we had regained our breath Collins was the first to speak up. "Ok...so does anyone else think that, that situation was little bit too close for comfort." I nodded my head. The chameleon looked like it could just whip out it's tongue and pull one of us in. "Well now that we've narrowly escaped the jaws of death I say we-"

Collins was cut short as the cave exploded and the same beast from earlier burst from it roaring. "Anyone up for running like hell?" I looked around to everyone else. Everyone seemed in agreement. We collected ourselves and continued sprinting through the woods. "Well at least we're making progress to the temple, right?"

"Well if that thing behind us gets any closer we are going to be a nice piping hot plate of asian zing wings, spaghetti, an oreo, an a milkshake on the side." Ren said quickly. I couldn't help, but feel a smile come across my face all the food associated with each of us personally was pretty clever. Ren was making me like him more and more every second. "Nora you got an idea?"

Nora got into a thinking pose while, running. We waited a few moments before she finally came out of the state. "I've got an idea, but we need an Ursa!" As though it was waiting for us a bear leapt out in front of us. "Perfect!" Nora backflipped onto the ursa and pinched its neck, for some reason or another it became tame. "Go get those guys for me." The bear scooped us up an threw us on his back. "Let's ride!" The ursa dropped back down to all fours and ran farther and farther from our current location, so fast that I felt I might throw up.

"Can we please stop, I think I can feel my heart dropping into my stomach and my stomach trying to vomit out my heart out my mouth!" I yelped. I could feel my body temperature rising and I believed that my face might be turning green. How fast was this bear getting? I don't think Arion could compare to this kind of speed or maybe it's because I'm being rocked around by a giant bear, monster...yeah that's probably it.

"Hey don't barf on me!" Collins yelled. He was behind me on the ursa, so that means if I do end up throwing up my breakfast he was in the splash zone. Sorry pal you're going to need to go the dry cleaner's or dish out some money for anew suit.

~RWBY~

Thank goodness I had conditioned myself to deal with this level of pain. There were so many voices in the area converging on those point, I felt that my head could have popped. "Blake are you ok? Did you hear that?" Yang asked, shaking me. I pointed to the sky to see a girl draped in red, falling from the sky faster than boulder.

"Look out below!" She screamed. Little did I know that instead of falling flat on her face and possibly breaking every bone in her body in the process, Ruby had hit a blonde who was, unlike her, soaring through the air. It seems that everyone has found an interesting way to make it here. Ruby landed in a tree a mere few feet away from her.

Yang and I decided to sit there and wait for the girl to drag herself out of the branches. "So was that your sister who fell from the sky, or another girl who looks like Red Riding Hood?" I smiled.

Yang looked pleased. "So you've got jokes?" She nodded. "I think she'll be fine, I didn't hear anything break." Maybe in the sound of all the screaming, branches breaking, and insanity I don't think that bones could be heard, but what do I know I only have sensitive ears that are on par with most animals.

Then a loud crunch came from the right hand side of the temple. An ursa appeared from the forest and sprung to its hind legs before falling to the ground again. A girl jumped from it. "Aww, I broke Jimbo." She had named it? The girl began inspecting the beasts, possibly trying to see why it had broken down, it wasn't a car...died. She was trying to figure out why it died. A man in green came off the green posterior of the ursa followed by two boys who were cuddling each other their faces filled with pure fear.

"I really thought I was going to die." Perry squeaked out. "But at least I didn't throw up as far as I'm concerned that's an accomplishment." He then covered his mouth and ran behind some bushes, a retching sound accompanying him. Collins seemed to be disgusted and shivered at the sounds.

The boy in green breathed in deeply. "Nora can we never, ever for as long as I live do that again?" He pleaded, but she was already gone. Nora had made her way to the temple and begun singing a little song of her own creation. She picked up a rook piece. The music from the Legend of Zelda might as well have played, seeing as how she picked it up so dramatically. "Nora!" He yelled.

The girl broke herself from the state that she was in and gave a small salute before dropping the rook from her head into her hand. "Coming Ren!" She said before skipping off to join her teammate.

By that time more screeching had come from the forest and a girl with red hair materialized from the forest a Death Stalker, nipping at her heels. She skillfully dodged the beast claws and continued running, shooting back at it. "Jaune!" She screamed. I guess she was looking for the blonde who was sent flying into the tree.

"Yang!" Ruby found her way out of the tree. The two sisters rushed to each other trying to embrace one another of the warmth that only a family member could give.

"Ruby!" Yang returned and attempted to give Ruby a hug. I wonder how he was after all this time, it's been so long since I last saw my brother. I could feel nothing, but guilt in my chest. If only I could rewind time, but I had to admit I was enjoying my time with this group of misfits.

The girl from before jumped between the two of them. "Nora!"

The red haired girl was still running around. "And did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on here tail?" Who else wasn't here, everyone else in the entire forest had already made their way to this one area, whoever was not here was missing out on the party of a century.

"I think this is the place?" A green haired boy in a bartender-like out fit made his way over to the rest of us, Robin close by him. "Now that we're here have you finally decided on being my partner yet?" Robin shrugged and kept walking and joined all of us who had made our way here. He gave me a light smile, before pointing to the Death Stalker. I shrugged, crazy seems to love this particular group.

"I can't take it anymore!" Yang shouted. "If anyone else is going to show up make it quick, I feel like I've been standing here for our, looking over the same freaking thing over and over, waiting for a bunch of random people to show up!" Where had that random outburst come from? Perry, Ren, and Collins limped their way to the rest of us.

"Yang..." Ruby began. She then pointed to the sky. A Nevermore was carrying something. Squinting my eyes I could make out what looked like a female...a white haired female, with snowflakes on here dress, it was Weiss! I deserved a scratch behind the ears for that. Thankfully I was thinking all of this and no one heard that very embarrassing tidbit.

"How could you leave me!?" Weiss yelled out clinging from the talon of the bird. I couldn't help, but laugh. I wish I had a phone on me, because this was gold, do you know how many people would pay to see princess, hanging onto some big bird like a scared kid? I don't actually know, but I bet a ton of people would get a kick out of it. Plus...there were a few other things I could see too, gotta say I'm a fan of blue.

"I said jump!" Ruby yelled. Ruby even told her to jump from it, probably when it was at a lower altitude, but now she was almost a maybe two hundred feet in the air. She was gonna fall.

"She's gonna fall." Blake sighed. Well that's a given, but I wonder who amongust of nine would step up to the plate and try to save her, I mean if no one else would I might try to save her, even though I was close to blowing out a my gut.

I nodded. I'll just wait until she starts falling and- "She's falling." Ren said unenthusiastically. I gathered myself and located Weiss in the air and prepared myself to go and catch her, but someone else was quicker to the trigger than I was and pushed me out of the way as I got in a proper sprinting positions.

"Ms. Schnee!" Lawrence ran past me getting in a proper angle to try and catch her. He looked extremely pale, he was more than likely thinking how could he let his precious heiress get into such a dangerous predicament. "Must catch, must catch, must catch!" His speech became child-like, what's up with that?

Suddenly Jaune emerged from a tree, jumping several feet into the air and catching Weiss, a heroic smirk on his face the entire time. Whoever knew that Jaune had such mad hops , maybe if Beacon had a basketball team he'd be a good player, but probably not, he's a klutz. "Just dropping in." Weiss pointed to the ground. "Oh no!" The both plummeted. Jaune hitting the ground hard and Lawrence catching Weiss. Mistakes were made...by Jaune.

Lawrence set her to the ground. "My hero." Weiss stepped onto Jaune's back. Ok looks like everyone who's still alive is or not falling behind in the test is here. With a flick of it's claw Phyrrha was flung to the temple and at last our little group was together.

"Yay now we can die together!" Yang groaned.

I gave a chuckle. "You guys maybe, but me I don't do the whole, dying thing, now what I'm saying?" Everyone looked confused. I shook my head. "Ok so here's what I mean. I can just whistle and a magical flying horse is going to appear over those trees and whisk me away to safety, but if you all want I can stay here and help out."

"You weren't so keen on fighting that chameleon few minutes ago, where was that bravado a minute ago when we needed it?" Collins asked. I opened my mouth to try and protest my cowardice from a little while ago, but nothing came out. I scratched the back of my head. Getting shut down isn't easy.

"I'm open to ideas." I said crossing my arms. I needed to learn to keep my mouth shut.

Then Ruby spoke up. "Well if you're tired of acting like a big shot how about I deal with it." I don't think that's a good idea, but a soon as I tried to voice my opinion she was already halfway across the field. Hot damn this girl could move. She was actually trying to take on the gigantic scorpion on her own. Now was the time to stop mouthing and start helping. Ruby propelled herself forward with a bullet from her scythe and bashed the scorpion head on with the blunt side of her weapon. I ran after Red and surprising enough caught up to her. She landed flat on her back, but I was there to help her up. "So you decided to help?"

"I'm just here to make sure you don't get yourself killed." I took out Yamato. "Any advice my wonderful, bladed, spirit friend?" I thought.

"Don't die." She said yawning. Well if you aren't the Grand Pooh bah of knowledge. Thousand year old piece of scrap metal. "But on a more serious, be really careful about that tail, it's not going to stick you with poison if it hits that tail is heavy enough to crush an armored vehicle." Thanks for the real advice. I jumped onto the scorpion's back slashing at the only least armored part of it's body, the tail, while Ruby continuously continued baiting with bullets. However when I finally got a good hit on the the tail, I was bucked off and nearly crushed by the monster's claw, but quickly rolled out of danger and got to my feet.

I heard a loud caw come from above us the same rat with wings from earlier was homing in on us. "Come on we're running." I grabbed Ruby and we began a sprint away from the two gigantic grimm. The bird shot a barrage of feathers I barely dodged one after the other, but Ruby was anchored to the ground, due to her longer hoodie. The two beasts seemed to be in coordination, because as soon as Ruby was stopped in her tracks the scorpion made its way towards her. I turned on my heels to try and reach her. "Damn it." I cut through feathers, I hoped and prayed that I might make it to her in time. I reached out to her and she in return.

Why can't I move just a bit faster? The scorpion raised it's tale. My eyes widened. Someone save her I can't lose Ruby. I was about to close my eyes I couldn't deal with seeing one of my friends be brutally killed before my eyes, but just as I was closing them a blur of white shot past me and a mountain of ice as well. "You two are so childish." What? "And dimwitted, overly hyperactive, and don't get me started on either of your fighting styles." So the tsundere comes to save the day, good on her. "I understand that I can be a bit...difficult, but we're all huntsman here, let's try to work together." Truer words could not have been spoken.

"Snow Bunny." I cut through the remaining feather, blocking my way and freed Ruby from the one holding her down, after making sure that Ruby was squared away I gave Weiss a big hug. "Thank you. Thank you so much." Yet another surprise for the day she returned the hug. She's finally starting to open up, much quicker than I expected.

"Now if you two don't mind to stop showing off I'll try to be nicer." I nodded and there it was ladies and gentleman, Weiss Schnee's first step out of the tsundere zone, let's give her a round of applause. Little did I know that breaking a tsundere's shell did not get easier, it would only get harder and harder.

Ruby dusted herself off. "I'm not trying to show off, I just want you to know that I can do this. Everyone else can do such extraordinary thins I want to show that I can shine to and prove to you that I can be a good partner." So these was something else than hyperactiveness, there was some doubt buried in there.

"You're fine." Weiss said walking off. "And Lawrence..."She began. "You were late with coming to my side, but I forgive you."

Lawrence nodded. "Ms. Schnee I promise that as soon as we are free from the captivity of this forest I will punish myself for forty days and forty nights and whip myself back into shape to mold myself into the proper butler that you deserve." What was this guy? I knew he was dedicated and all, but that just seems like too much. All he has to do is watch a few episodes of Black Butler and he'll be fine. Weiss shook her head.

"Damn dude." I murmured as soon as Ruby and I saw the grimm stuck in the wall of ice that Weiss had created. The ice began cracking. A frown found it's way across my face, we needed to get out of here. Yang ran up and hugged Ruby. Nice and sweet hug fest today. "Do I get a hug?" I asked as Ruby and Yang finished their's.

Yang responded by punching he in the shoulder. "Good job, Night Rider." I grinned. "I'm glad both of you are ok." We returned to the rest of the group. The same bird was circling around.

"Uh guys...that Nevermore is circling back." The creatures of grimm have some pretty interesting names, a nevermore. "What're we going to do and that Death Stalker over there looks like it might break out of the ice at any moment." Jaune's a very observant guy, he might be the strategist for whatever team he become a part of.

Lawrence coughed twice. "Our objective seems to be right in front of us." He pointed to the pedestals with the chess pieces. "No sense in wasting our time here with these enemies, our goal is to return to the cliff, fighting these enemies is pointless." Or in simpler words, let's get the hell out of here, before anything else goes wrong.

Everyone walked to a pedastal and took a piece of there choosing, I took a king piece. "A king piece eh? Well I guess that's appropriate seeing as how I an the king. Everything the light touches will belong to me." Collins snickered. "Alright that was fun I'm ready to leave now."

I clapped my hands. "Let's cheese it people, who know when lunch is going to be served!" I stepped onto a boulder and pointed towards the cliff. "To life my friends." I lead everyone down a hill and we all made a sprint towards another set of ruins. I heard a squawk the nevermore was close behind.

We took refuge behind pillars, plotting our next move. Collins hid with me. Then I heard something shatter and the trees behind us fly into the air. The Death Stalker was free. Ok the situation was not too bad at least there wasn't a third gigantic monster here trying to kill us, but of course life loves me so...I then turned my head left to see an eyeball. "AAAAAAHHHHH it's mama chameleon!" We shouted together. We ran from our spot.

"Now there's three of them." Lawrence sighed. Think Perry think what do we need to do? We've got an airborne enemy, that can shoot it's feathers, two ground enemies one that can crush opponents with it's tail and kill with it's claws, and one more that can use it's tongue to slurp people up. The only we're going to make it out of here is to split them up.

I got it! "Nora can yo get that stupid bird focused on you for a second?" I asked.

"Do I get to blow it up?"

"To high heaven I don't care!" She laughed and pulled her grenade launcher seemingly from nowhere and shot tubes at the nevermore all of them exploding on impact. "Hey Nora you might want to keep moving, you've got two enemies on your butt!" Blake and Ren came to Nora's aid and slashed at the Death Stalker and chameleon. Weiss used her glyph and dashed Nora away. We were keeping good pace, but I was getting worried due to the fact we were running out of places to run.

"Go! Go! Go!" Pyrrha yelled. Ren and Pyrrha began shooting at the two creatures the Death Stalker taking the lead, it knew it had superior armor and took the bullets for it's comrade. It had finally slowed down. I looked up the cliff to see that there was no direct way to scale it except to climb. We'd have to hold our ground. Before I knew it the nevermore smashed itself into the bridge separating all of us.

Ren, Pyrrha, Robin, Blake, and I ended up on one side while the others were facing down the nevermore. A moment later Jaune and Nora joined us."Welcome to the party, sorry to say we're all out of shrimp, our main course currently is a healthy amount of death." Nora dashed in front of us and hammered the scorpion. The Death Stalker aimed it's tail at Nora and tried to crush her only for it to be blocked and send three of us flying off. "Someone help me I can't fly!"

Robin sighed and grabbed me. The piston in his gauntlets cocked and we few back towards the bridge, Robin jumped back to the top and we were safe. "Oh hey how're you Perry." Lawrence and Collins were on this side of the bridge alone. Ruby, Blake, Yang, And Weiss were in the tower, using whatever they had to shoot at the nevermore, one again using it's hard head it crashed into the tower, rubble falling down and destroying the stone and yet again we were sent flying.

Lawrence bashed his two swords together forming a tuning fork all the rocks converged to him, making a staircase for him to jump to. Collins jammed his tonfas into stone and climbed up like a monkey trying to get bananas. Robin used the same method from earlier to get back to the top and I used my sigils to jump from rubble to rubble. I felt something pull me up. "Aw thanks-AAAAAAHH! When did it get over here." The chameleon tried to slurp me into its mouth. Robin slammed his fist into its cheek and pulled me up. "Thank Christ." Now it was just us four on a bridge with a chameleon.

"Anyone have an idea, because the only thing that comes to my mind is shoot the damn thing until it dies." Collins told. Everyone seemed to be in agreement. Lawrence was the first to go in, he seemingly teleported in front of the chameleon and sliced at it cutting at it, but was knocked aside quickly. Then Robin attacked punching at the monster, but not doing much damage at all, seconds later the chameleon's finger's wrapped around Robin and smashed him into the ground.

I shot a solid energy at the stretchy muscles of the grimm and cut them to piece and pulled Robin to the side, before he could be hurt anymore. Collins after seeing us all fail went in again, but was knocked flat on his ass by the tongue. We weren't going to do anything alone, we needed to work like a team. Thankfully the chameleon was only eyeing us down currently. "We need to work together."

"Well no shit." Collins stated. "When I thought we were going in I assumed that everyone was going to help take down that lizard over there." Well why did you stay behind and watch all of us get the hell beat out of us?

"We should not fight when our lives are on the line." Lawrence spoke up. "I suggest that someone direct our strikes attacking alone will not do anything for us, speak now or we're all going to die." Lawrence finished. Amist all the confusion I had come up with a plan that could possible work and we didn't even need to be completely accurate about everything. We just needed to hit it.

"Now that you mention it..." I smiled." I actually have come up with a little plan, but it requires bullets, then slashing, sticking ,then punching, and last but not least killing." They all seemed confused. I sighed. "Collins you shoot for it's eyes, Lawrence and I are going to go in and hopefully keep those stretchy arms of it in place, Robin goes in pulls it's damn tongue out of it's mouth, I cut it out, and then it bleed to death! Sound good!?" They nodded. "Ok then, let's do this."

Collins shot a barrage of bullets at the monster, blinding it. The grimm covered it's eyes and roared. Lawrence noticing his chance to strike surged into the and threw both swords at the chameleon's limbs forcing it to the ground, it struggled to break free. Robin bolted towards it and rammed his fist into it's mouth and I finally came in and sliced it's tongue off, it was virtually defensive, or so I thought. In a moment's notice I felt something wrapping around my leg and I was yanked to the right, I was going to be thrown of the bridge! "Perry!" Lawrence retrieved one of his swords and threw it before jumping off the bridge followed by Collins then Robin. Lawrence's blade cut through the grimm's tail, but I was still falling, suddenly Lawrence grabbed a hold of me then Collins to him, and lastly Robin. "Pull us up! Pull us up! Pull us up! Pull us up! Pull us up! Pull us up!" Robin did so and we were all back on the bridge.

I turned back to the beast, Lawrence retrieved his other sword, we had one. I patted the monster's head. "You know I actually feel-Ow!" It bit me! "You know I was going to be all nice and give you a dignified death, but now fuck it!" I pulled back my foot and swiftly kicked the monster into the gorge. I wagged my finger. "That's why you don't mess with the PDogg I'm the king." Someone was screaming. I turned to see Red running up a cliff the nevermore caught in her scythe and when she reached the top it's head popped off. I couldn't feel anything, but anger. "Next time we fight together the ending has to be more flashy, we just got out done by little Red Riding Hood."

~RWBY~

We had all finally made our way to the top of the cliff, it took forever to climb up, but we made it. A few other groups of people were there too, but one who caught my eye was a guy in full armor with a bird on his chest plate. "Well, well, well didn't expect to see any of you alive." He laughed. "Facing down that Death Stalker, Nevermore, and that Guido must have been pretty tough, but I guess you guys aren't worthless after all."

My eyebrows twitched. "Who the H-E double hockey sticks do you think you are? I didn't see your ass down there taking on those massive grimm! You want to call us worthless, how about you go down there and get chased around for a few hours, huh?" I said getting in his face. "Or are you too chicken shit?"

"Get out of my face poor boy, I don't want to have to mess it up." Was that a challenge? No it wasn't he wasn't even looking me in the eyes when he was saying it.

"You know what? You're not even worth my time. Come back to me when you can look me in the eyes." I walked away from him. The rest of my friends following.

"What did you just call me?" Was he still talking? "You're going to pay." I turned around to see the boy barreling in on me his mace in the air, the mace was caught by a familiar man. My eyes widened and then I smiled the person I've been looking for was right before me.

Nero took the mace from the armored guy's hand. "I am severely sorry Cardin Winchester, but weapons aren't allowed to be use against other students, except in the combat arena in preparation for the Vytal festival. Until then I'm going to have to ask you to keep your weapons away from other student." He handed Cardin his mace. "All students please report to the auditorium teams will be announced shortly now that all participants of the test have finished." Cardin pushed past us all his friends close behind. I stared at Nero for a moment. "When I said all that means you twelve as well." I walked.

"Do you know that man?" Lawrence asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I do he's a real stand up guy." While he maybe just as funny as me I had to say that Nero was nowhere near as handsome, I had a one up on him and when I mater Yamato I'll have two up on him.

We all made our way into the auditorium and found places to seat. The ceremony had already begun. "Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Skylark." All four stood in the crowd and made there way to the stage. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces, from this day forth the four of you shall work together as team CRDL. Lead by Cardin Winchester." They're screwed. They all bowed to Ozpin and made their way back to their seats. Ozpin stepped off the stage Glynda taking his place.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, and Pyrrha Nikos." They made their way to the stage. "the four of you retriwved the white rook pieces and from here on out will be dubbed team JNPR, lead by Jaune Arc." Jaune jumped in surprise. "Congratulations young man." I guess Jaune did have some potential seeing as how she smiled at him.

Then Nero took the stage and coughed twice. "Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao long. You four recovered the white knight pieces." He nodded. "And starting today you girls are going to be working together as team RWBY and if you can't tell already the four of you are going to be lead by the girl who's name this team sounds like. Ruby Rose. Good on you kid." Yang hugged Ruby.

"And last but certainly not least." A woman with auburn hair took Nero's place, Kyire. "Robin Levi, Collins Pagliarelli, Lawrence Burleson, and Perry Arkwright." We made our way to the stage. "The four of you decided to make off with the white king pieces, so from today onward you will be known as team PCLR, lead by...Perry Arkwright." I froze in place. Me? "You have earned your position young man lead your team the best you can." Kyrie stepped off the stage and with the rest of the teachers.

"Team PCLR? I guess it's because we're such an odd group of young men." Lawrence assumed. "And lead by someone who takes pride in his job no less." Lawrence seemed please I'm happy to lend my blades to you.

Collins shrugged. "I guess you can be leader, you can take care of yourself pretty well in a fight. I'll be there to lend you some bullets." Robin nodded, I guess signifying that he was also happy with me becoming leader. I only hope I can live up to there expectations. No I will!

I grabbed the microphone and raised my fist into the air. "To Team PCLR and all other teams who fought so valiantly today. We've made the first step, now let's show the world what we're made of!" Everyone cheered. It was a good day to be alive. As I finished my words I saw grops and groups of people making their way to the airships, the dropouts.

"No time to feel sad for them." Nero assured. "You've got your own set of problems to take care of now, captain."

~RWBY~

By the time we found our dorms it was already dark out. I slammed the door open. "First order of buisness tomorrow, showers, then breakfast, and then classes." I threw my stuff to the nearest bed and fell onto it. "Anyone got an alarm clock we gotta be at classes by nine." I yawned stripping down.

"I've got one." Lawrence pulled it ou of his suitcase and set the alarm to nice. "I'm off to bed lads." He fell onto his bed and was out.

When I looked around Robin and Collins had already taken their beds and were fast asleep. Everyone looked so cute it was amusing to watch. Robin was especially the cutest he had such a girly face...wait, could her, nah. I could feel myself, drifting off. "Could this day get any better? I found Nero and Kyrie, I'm the leader of a great team of guys, and for once nothing too bad has happened. This is going to be a great year." I said finally falling asleep.

_Next Time on RWBY:_

_"You've done nothing to gain your status!"_

_"Weiss where is this coming from?"_

_"You know I thought you and I could actually be friends, you're not a tsundere, you're just a plain out bitch."_

_Team PCLR has been formed, these bonds must tighten if they want to be able to face the trials that the world of Remnant has, the ever growing darnkness. May luck be in there favor, because they are going to need all of it to survive..._

_A/N: Ok gotta say this chapter was really hard to write. Not because of length, but because of how many times I was like wia they just met each other they can't get that sappy. When I was writing the part about Ruby almost getting killed by the Death Stalker, there was going to be a moment where Perry was going to get all sappy, but like I said they just met. Those kinds of emotions are going to be saved for volume two. Until next time!_


	11. We've only Begun!

_A/N: To Yoshtar: The acronym PCLR is pronounced as peculiar. The original name of the team was supposed to be team ADPT, adapt. The team was going to be Axel, Dexter, Perry, and Titus but then I changed it in favor of PCLR, because when I was thinking about it I felt that I would have more fun with a Perry in a leading role, plus he's spontaneous, crazy, and all around pleasure to write about._

* * *

**Chapter 11: We've only Begun!**_  
_

_Last tome on RWBY:_

_"Yay now we can die together!"_

_"Anyone have an idea, because the only thing that comes to my mind is shoot the damn thing until it dies."_

_ "The four of you decided to make off with the white king pieces, so from today on you will be known as team PCLR, lead by...Perry Arkwright."_

_As leader of his squad Perry is now responsible for the lives of his companions, will he be able to put aside his inane nature and be able to lead this group to glory? Will he grow not only as a person, but as a leader?_

The alarm clocked blared. I rubbed my eyes and hit it once silencing it, looking at the time I couldn't believe that it was already seven, it felt like I had only gone to sleep an hour ago. I yawned and scratched my stomach. Who was snoring so loud? Well time to start the morning like any other. I took notice that Blake was already up, dressed, and was reading a book. "You're up early."

Blake took her eyes away from her book. "The early bird catches the worm they say." I grinned. I could tell this girl and I were going to be friends, if she kept up with these puns we might be sisters, before the semester is over.

"You mind if I show my sister a little early morning love?" Blake raised an eyebrow. "Watch this." Sneaking up to the side of the bed I giggled and leaped onto Ruby's bed, squeezing her. "Morning sunshine it's time to get ready for class!"

Ruby groaned, surprisingly my outburst hadn't waken up Weiss. Many she was that wiped, huh? "Yang!" She struggled to escape my clutches, but it wouldn't be enough she was too tired to do anything. "Is it seven already?" I nodded, why else would I be waking you up so early. Ruby groaned again. "Thank goodness I took that shower last night. Can you let me go so that I can get dressed?"

I smiled and released her and went to the drawer where my clothing was. I tossed my pyjamas back onto my bed and buttoned up then slipped on the skirt. The birds were chirping, what a wonderful morning. The sunlight wasn't too strong, however raising my curiosity, but I shrugged it off as my imagination. "We should probably wake up Weiss we only have two hours til class starts."

Now that we were all squared away all we had to do was wake up the princess. Weiss began stirring. Ruby crept up to her with a whistle issued to her as team captain. Ruby inhaled as much air as she could and put it all back into the whistle scaring her half to death. "What in the world is wrong with you?" She whined.

Ruby didn't care for Weiss' gripping however she just placed her hands on her hips. "Now that you're awake we can begin our first order of business." She then crossed her arms.

"What could we possible have to do?" What didn't we have to do we had to decorate the room make it more homey and girly. My room back home was literally filled with posters of my favorite bands or of my clothes that I left lying around, but I was a generally neat person. At least I would be with room mates.

I picked up a bunch of supplies. "Well we do gotta decorate our little room."

"Plus we have to unpack." Blake's suitcase suddenly opened and all the contents fell out. "And clean up." No use crying over spilled milk get what I mean, because all the stuff spilled out...is it me or am I talking to myself?

Weiss seemed less than amused. Not used to doing her own dirty work I assume. Ruby blew into the whistle again. "Now Weiss, Yang, Blake, and there fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission! Bonzai!"

Blake and I joined in. "Bonzai!" We then tilted to the right forming, what I assumed to be some form of kanji lettering. Weiss got dressed quickly and began to help decorate the room. The first thing I did was tape a poster of the Achieve-men to the wall. Weiss took the liberty of adding a bit of elegant flare to the room with a painting of the Forever Fall forest. Blake was putting books into the shelves, for a moment she blushed. I wonder why.

I took notice that Ruby had her scythe with her and was doing something with the curtains."Ruby do you think it's a good idea to be trying to set a curtain into place with Crescent Rose?" I asked. I wasn't worried for her safety it's just that those drapes really brought the room together.

"Of course Yang see it's all done." As soon as she finished the curtain was slashed down right and floated to the ground. I saw the windo jump and rubbed my eyes, was i going crazy? Ruby turned around and sighed. "I'll go get the sewing needle."

After an hour or two's worth of work done. We looked over our work. Well...at least the walls looked nice. "So, yeah this isn't going to work." Weiss spoke up. The beds were in the middle of the room, how did that even happen?"It's very, very cramped." Blake agreeded.

"What do you guys think we should do get rid of the beds?"

Ruby bopped her hand onto the other. "I have a great idea!" Mind sharing it with the group sis there are no wrong answers here, but there are stupid ones. "We can take these beds and replace them with bunk beads! You know it could help us decrease the space and all."

Blake shrugged. "It does seem efficient."

"And awesome!" I yelled.

Weiss seemed pissed. "Well can we at least put it to a vote!" Everyone shared a quick glance and nodded in agreement. Blake, Ruby, and I all performed different poses that showed conformation that we were ok with the idea. Weiss...was still pissed, but joined in with everyone in reconstructing the rooms.

The work we had put in was loud and crude, but it got the job done. One of the beds was held up by books while the other was held up by roped. At the moment someone kicked open the door, looking angry. It took me a second to notice it was Perry, who was clutching his pillow. "Two words." He raised his fingers. "Shut. Up. I am going to go back to my room and enjoy the little time I have left to sleep. Now can the four of you please." He put his fingers to his lips and made a shh sound. Before exiting the room he he looked at our beds. "One of you is going to get your squished or get your brains knocked out." He slammed the door close."

"I could have sworn we locked that door." Blake said immediately. Yeah, something was all off about this morning. When I wake up I'm usually well rested, but this morning I was feeling not as peppy as usual. The birds were still chirping had it gotten louder, since the last time I heard them, and wait why wasn't the daylight from the window getting brighter?

Ruby shrugged. "Well now that he's out of the way, we need to discuss the next order of business." Ruby spun around and landed on one of the bottom beds. "Classes!" She said frowning. "It looks like we've all got a few together. From nine to eleven I've got channeling your aura." Which was basically a meditation class Ruby would have trouble with that. "Then History of Vytal with Blake, Math with Weiss, and finally we end the day with a lecture, fuuuuun."

Ruby neglected to tell the rest of us what our classes were, but we could just find them up by opening up our own school planner's. "Wait..." Weiss suddenly yelled. "Did you say nine o' clock?" Yeah she did, what's the problem it's only... eight fity-five. I gulped. Ruby nodded. "It's eight fifty-five, you dolt!" Weiss raced out of the room. Our neighbors JNPR poke their heads out of the door.

I heard a collapse, it probably wasn't smart for all of them to pile on top each other to look out the door. "Aw man we're going to be late." I heard Jaune shout.I followed after Weiss, judging by the sounds of footsteps behind me I wasn't alone.

Weiss kicked open the door to the dorms and stopped dead in her tracks, bumping into her followed by everyone else, we looked up to the sky. It was still dark. "Why is it still dark out? It was bright as day in our room."

~RWBY~

A few hours before the events that occurred this morning a particular young man, myself, set out to slowly break my friends into their life for the next four years, but my journey wasn't of simple pranking, it was for revenge. I woke up around midnight, feeling drained from the day's events. The snoring was unbearable, but it wasn't coming from my room of guys. They were all sleeping sounder than a litter of kittens. Then where could all the snoring be coming from you ask, where else than our neighbors team RWBY and JNPR.

In some cases a normal person would have just buckled down and tried to get back to sleep, but if you're like me you decided to do something about. "What could I use as a bobby pin. I walked over to the desk of school supplies that we had bought and decided to share the other day, searching through them I discovered a bundle of paperclips. And opened up the door from our room and slipped out.

One I as in the hallway, I walked one door across from ours. "Now how did they do this in Bioshock Infinite?" I asked myself. If I remember correctly, Elizabeth placed one here and in the lock itself. "Now all I have to do is...wait...for...the...click." The door clicked open. Awesome time to get to work. The first thing I did was take a look at everything.

I could take all of their beds and place them in the middle of forest, with their weapons of course. I could also take all their cloths and throw them off the cliff or I could go steal a bunch of air horns and place them everywhere they go and scare the hell out of them all day. I could spend the next few hours and fill this room with balloons. No Red an Yang would probably like that. I could go get some duct tape and replace all the toilet paper in the girl's bathroom with it.

I borrow some pants and shoes from a particular group of jackasses and put them in the girls' bathroom. What could I do that would give me enough time to get some sleep? Then an idea hit me, literally. something whapped me in the back of the head. "Master what are you doing up?" It was Arion in his adorable kitty form.

Static began surging in my mind and I knew what I had to do. "Arion can you become more than animals and a motorcycle?" I asked. If he said yes then a slightly mediocre prank might actually come out of this and next time I would spend a bit more time to make their lives a little slice of hell on Earth...Remnant.

"Well yes." Oh yes. Yes, yes, yes. This little guy was going to become the ultimate tool. "I can become a plethora of other objects, a chair, a fan, a bed, whatever you require I will gladly transform into it." I scratched him underneath his chin. He began purring lightly.

I smiled. "This is what I need you to do." I smirked. "I need you to turn into a painting that can fit into the frame of that window. Arion jumped into the window frame and formed to fit it. "Now change it to a sunny day portrait that will make you feel as if it is morning." He did that as well. I helped myself to their alarm clock and wall clock and changed them both to seven. "And when they're rushing to class the next morning go ahead and slip into my room, ok?"

"Yes master." I nodded. Rinsing and repeating the same process I used to get into team RWBY's door and changed the times on team JNPR's clock, now the only problem was and making them think that it was daytime. I snapped my finger's and remembered one of the portraits from the entrance of the dorm. I'd just have to sneak it back before anyone noticed.

Hurrying downstairs I nabbed the painting and returned to the room. Only problem was the half circle at the top, the painting only took up the width of the frame. I opened up one of the closets if I was right and I'm usually not, all dorm room come with extra sheets and covers and I was right! I took them out and covered up the semicircle holding it in place to make sure that it wasn't moving and I could leave. My plan was crude, but I think it would get the job done."Sweet dreams."

~RWBY~

In the present time. So we returned to our rooms not fully awake, but still not tired enough to go back to sleep. "The clock in the common area says that it's six, we woke up three hours early and it was probably around four when we started decorating." Ruby flopped onto her bed. When I was setting the clock last night I checked the one in the commons, what could have happened?

Someone slowly opened up the door. Seriously what the hell I thought we locked it? "Ms. Schnee..." A boy in the standard Beacon male uniform creeped in. "I took the liberty of getting your breakfast, oh." He said surprised. "I didn't think that you'd be up so early. I would have had your breakfast ready much earlier." Talk about a dedicated worker.

"Thank you Lawrence." Weiss knomed on her breakfast, causing rumbles to come not only from my stomach, but from Blake and Ruby. Lawrence smiled and rolled in three more plates. Not only was he a good butler, but we was a good person in general he brought us all breakfast. "You didn't need to do that for them, you know." He didn't have to , but he did anyway what was her problem?

Once we had finished eating Lawrence took our plates. "I'm going to go feed my teammates now, I'll return when it's time to go to class Ms. Schnee." Weiss waved him away still eating her food. "You all have a pleasant time until then ladies."

Well now that I've completed that task I needed to go wake up my teammates. All that snoring from last night from the CRDL room beneath us might have kept the awake for much long time. I had to make sure that everyone was in tip top condition to face whatever would come. I chuckled do I sound like a mother right now? I reopened the door to our room the three of them were still sleeping. I sighed and clapped my hands. Collins was the first to stir. "What time is it?"

Then Robin roused. I kept clapping, but Perry just didn't seem to want to wake up, so I took it upon myself to wake him up personally. I shook him and shook him and eventually he was up. "God damn what time is it? I felt like I only went to sleep an hour ago." He rubbed his eyes. "Lawrence? Why'd you wake up?"

"Well it is seven o' clock. You need time to do your early morning cleansing and then a nutritious breakfast." Perry sighed, but nodded. The three left for the dormitory baths, but quickly returned. Much faster than I expected. "Let me see?" They were all confused. "Open up your mouths and let me see your teeth, there's no way you could have brushed that efficiently in only a few minutes.

"Lawrence do we really have to do this can we please just go get breakfast." Collins pleaded. "I need to get my pancake on." I shook my head and got a flash light and a pair of rubber gloves. "The sooner the better." Collins opened his mouth. Not too much plaque this was acceptable. I patted him on the back.

Next up was Robin. Completely clean I think that this was comparable to my work when I was still tasked with brushing Ms. Schnee's teeth. I smiled. Perry was next. He opened his mouth as well. Not to bad from the front, but his breath! "Did you brush your tongue." While his mouth was open he spoke gibberish with out moving his lips. " I request that you return to the bathroom and brush you tongue." He mouthed out no! "That wasn't flying with me. I scooped our team leader up. "Hygiene is not something to scoff at especially coming from our leader."

"Goddammit." He pouted, returning from the bathroom minutes later I handed Perry a simple guide to better tooth brushing. "What is this Lawrence?"

"A detailed guide on how to brush your teeth." He looked at mean as if I wasn't serious. "I am entirely serious." I pulled out a chart from one of my suitcases. "You see brushing is very fundamental in life, If you were going in for a job interview if your breath was stinking, you possible employer's would kick you out within moments. Say you are on a date. Your date would be so disgusted with your foul breath that she or he, depending on your preference, will in turn also be disgusted. And to conclude walking around with your breath smelling so terrible is rude."

Perry rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright from now on I promise to be more conscious about my brushing." He promised. That's what I like to hear. I nodded. Now that we have finished our morning routine, they have eaten breakfast, it was time to discuss our schedules with the remaining forty minutes. "So Lawrence, since you basically took care of everything..." Perry took a bite of the toast. "Do you know what classes I'm supposed to go to?" Robin threw Perry's planner to him.

"I think Robin's saying to look at it yourself." Collins laughed. Annoyed Perry took the fedora Collins was wearing and pulled it down on his head, getting it stuck. "You little!" Collins said struggling to get his hat off."When I get this off I am going to get my bag grab a garrote wire and when you least expect it I am going to strangle your stupid neck."

I sighed. "Come on now all of you it's time to get to class."

"So how did it go last night?" What were the two of them talking about. "I saw you sneak out last night man what were you doing the hour you were gone."

Perry chuckled. "Let's just say that Ruby said I couldn't get her in the morning just goes to show I proved her wrong."

~RWBY~

"Aw man." I sighed entering the science building. "Learning how to create your own weak dust on the battlefield, sounds like it would be useful, but I don't even use dust. Come to think of it doesn't Snow Bunny use dust for that rapier of hers." I pinched my chin. Now that I think about it if people could create their own dust why the hell would they need the Schnees. Maybe I'm just over thinking it says the dust is weak, so maybe the dust from their quarries is strong, I guess. "What do you think Robin?" I asked. He shrugged. "Yamato do you know how strong dust is different from weak dust?" I thought.

"Hm...well dust that has been mined is stronger due to the fact that it's easier to control." Ok so when that Torchwick guy threw that crystal at us it must have been some pretty good stuff, remembering how bug the explosion was. "The weak stuff is equally strong, but far more unstable if you try to direct it it has a higher chance of backfiring on you. Why they're letting you guys practice the creation of said unstable dust is beyond me."

One hundred and seven about time I made it to class I was actually on time for once in my life. "Thanks Yamato I'll keep it in mind to try not to get my arm blown off." The room was fully white. A few desks, test tubes your standard science lab. Their were only eight people in here, small classes are always nice. "Oh lookie it's Pyrrha." I took a seat next to her. "How are you this fine morning?"

She sighed. "Not so good. For some reason this morning our alarm clock went off three hours early. We got up and did usual morning stuff only to find out that it was six o clock in the morning and that we were rushing to class. Nora says that she set the clock to the right time, but I don't know. Anyway how was your morning?"

All the sleep I got was wonderful besides waking up with the rest of you guys around three when they sounded like they were reconstructing their room. "Lawrence woke us up at a good time, other than making me go back to the baths and brush my teeth again, but it's fine. Too bad I feel like he's going to be come the mom of our team."

Pyrhha chuckled. I shook my head, I was entirely serious. If Lawrence was going to spend his time making sure we brushed our teeth and did our homework I doubt he'd have much time for fun and right now we need to have as much as possible before exams roll around. "I'm sure he only has the best intentions for the rest of you."

Yeah, I guess. "Hello students, my name is Professor Machstone, I'll be teaching all you children how to survive when you find yourself under armed in the field." He said monotonously then pushed the glasses up his face. "First of all I'd like all of you to find a partner. " I reached for Pyrrha only to find that for some reason she wasn't there.

"Pyrrha where are-Ah!' Weiss had gotten a hold of my spartan. "What do you think you're doing Snow Bunny?" I asked while tugging on Pyrrha's arm.

Weiss glared at me. "I need Pyrrha to be my lab partner!" I shook my head that wasn't about to happen. Weiss and I would glare at each other for a duration of time until a n outside force decided to intervene. It was Robin. He grabbed Pyrrha from our grips and pointed to me then Weiss and took Pyrrha for himself.

"I guess he wants us to be partners. A bit selfish if you ask me he kinda just took Pyrrha." Aside from thinking that she'd be great at sciencey stuff I was hoping that she and I could talk a little bit, so that I could learn about her, but spending time with Weiss wouldn't be so bad. "Well let's get to work."

~RWBY~

After a few hours worth of work we were finally entering the final phases of the experiment. "Last, but not least add two milligrams of xydanede to the concoction and wait for the crystal to form." Weiss finished. "You get all that?" How couldn't I she was right in my ear. I began doing so. I had measure out two miligrams before we started. "Careful. Careful." I don't like backseat driver's Weiss. "Slower..." I groaned. "Perry please!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Would you prefer to do it?" She nodded, but seemed hesitant to do anything. "Are you going to pour it or are we going to be standing here all day?"

"I will it's just that...that..." She's scared. Alright time to put on nice guy mode. I got behind her and guided her hands. Positioning her over the beaker and simply assuring her that she was doing it correctly. Within moments the mix we had in the beaker became a little blue crystal. "Yes, I did it." Oh no don't share any of the glory.

Our Professor joined us. "Splendid. The two of you seem to have a natural chemistry, no pun intended. Here the two of you deserve the grade that I am about to bestow on you." He handed us an A. "I hope to see the both of you work together in the future, getting a grade in this class isn't easy and here at Beacon any advantage you can gain is worth taking. Well not that class is finished you can all dismiss and head to your next one."

"I'm outta here." Weiss left her face looking somewhat red. "Come on Pyrrha we have math together." I waved them both goodbye. I scanned the room to see that everyone had vacated quickly, even Robin was gone. Looks like I'm walking solo to my next class. The next few classes went by reasonable quick.

I had history, then combat training, but it was dismissed, because the teacher wasn't there for some reason the day went on boringly until we got to the lecture. And good for me my three favorite girls were here."Suuup." I said taking a seat next to Blake.

"What's up? How's your day been?" Ruby asked first. I gave her a thumbs up,not too much homework surprisingly. Maybe only an hour or two tops. "I was thinking that we could get everyone together on nights when we've got a load of homework to do. Would you be up for it?"

"Sounds like a good plan."

"Anyway to reduce stress is always welcome." Blake added.

"I'm game." Yang agreed. What agreeable girls. I assumed that Weiss was up for it as well, seeing as how she didn't complain about it, but then again she was writing down notes while the teacher was talking and we were just finding ways on how to do less work.

Our teacher with his gigantic mustache continued talking. "Monsters! Demons! Prowlers of the night! Yes the creatures of Grimm have many different names." I don't care, I just want to kill them. "Yes the creatures of Grimm have many different names. Haha!" The man laughed, waking up Ruby. Dead silence. "Uhh...and you shall to upon graduating this prestigious academy." He started walking. "Vale and the other three kingdoms are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our world is otherwise teeming with monsters that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces." Talk about beating a point to death. "And that's where we come in. Huntsman...huntresses..." He winked at Yang.

I giggled a bit. "Didn't know you were into older guys Rapunzel." Yang took it upon herself to punch me in the arm. "What was that for I was only kidding."

"From what you may ask? Darkness itself! That's what you are trying to become, protectors of those who cannot protect themselves, but for now allow me to deter from that and engage you all in a story." I swear there was someone like this who I knew. He was kinda like a mix of admiral Armstrong and Excalibur, excpect he wasn't flexing and he didn't have a self ballad. "This troy is of a handsome young man. Me!" There's the ballad. The story became nothing more than a bunch of blahs in order, I was starting to zone out again, until Blake poked me on the shoulder.

"Huh?" She pointed to Ruby. It was a drawing of our teacher. A rather badly drawn one of that. Red stuck her tongue out. Oh, I get it now, he had a sack of crap on his head. We all shared a short laugh before we were interrupted by our professor.

Mr. Port coughed twice. "In the end the beowulf was no match for me sheer tenacity and I returned to my village, with my head held high, the beast in captivity, and herald as a hero." He took a bow. I feel like I knew that story. Was he ripping it from somewhere? "And in conclusion I must remind you all that a good huntsman must show all these qualities. honorable, dependable, strategic, well educated and wise." Well...I was two of those things. "Now which one of you believe yourself to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Weiss raised her hand. "Professor Port I believe that I'm the embodiment of these traits." She's crusin' for a bruisin' right now she might want to be careful, who knows what this closet pedo might have in store for her.

"Good then! Step forward and face your opponent!" The cage the Professor had next to him began shaking and a pair of red eyes peered out of them. Something tells me by the end of the day someone's going to hurt physically or worse feelings might get hurt. But what am I worrying about, what could Possible go wrong?

_Next time on RWBY:_

_"You really want to do this? Fine. Don't be sad if you lose."_

_"You're not allowed to bring anyone here they have to find it on their own."_

_"We are here to help you after all, whenever you need your teacher, simply come speak with us."_

_The first day of classes seem to be going well, but the day hasn't reached it's climax. By the end of the day will Weiss prove to herself that she should have been the team's leader or will her confidence hit the bottom?_

_Pssss, yeah you. It's me Perry, Altair wanted me to tell you guys that he thought it would be fun if you guys should come up with some OCs of your own and they can come to Beacon, have their own team, be a teacher, a baddie, or whatever your mind can imagine go ahead and tell him! Peace out._


	12. A Slow Growth

_A/N: Ahem before we star this chapter I would like to thank all the wonderful people who sent in OCs, SunwukongMogar, natedog5105, and another person in the reviews, for me to spice up the story with._

* * *

**Chapter 12: A Slow Growth**

_Last time on RWBY:_

_"Bonzai!" _

_"Let's just say that Ruby said I couldn't get her in the morning just goes to show I proved her wrong."_

_"Good then! Step forward and face your opponent!"_

So Snow bunny was stepping up to the plate, huh? I nodded. I hadn't got to see her fight much in the forest and now was a good time to see, what she could do. Weiss looked like she was raring to go as she raised her weapon. The cage was shaking whatever was in there wanted to get out now. "Go Weiss!" Yang shouted.

"Fight well!" Blake said waving a flag with the letters RWBY on it. Where the hell did she get that, were they selling them at the school store? If so I needed to go buy a PCLR flag and put them in everyone's room by tomorrow. And then I thought why? And then I answered myself, just because I can. High-five to me...talking to yourself I thought we were going to work on this.

"I want to see you kick some buns Snow bunny!" I said rolling my fists and trying to get my conscious to shut the hell up. "Whatever's in that cage I want you to rip it to shreds skin it then wear it's head like a crown, just like Hercules did to the nemean lion!"

The last one to yell out some inspirational words was Ruby. "Yeah represent team RWBY!" She said giving a silly little grin.

"Ruby, I'm trying to concentrate!" Ruby quieted down. What was that? Out of the four of us, who yelled to Weiss, she lashed out at Ruby. I thought they fixed whatever they were going through back in the forest? Maybe it was because she was the last one and she just couldn't take all the cheering. I shrugged, time to see some action.

The professor coughed twice. He had retrieved his blunderbuss ax thing and stood in front of the cage. "Now let the battle begin!" Professor Port slammed the ax on the lock and a boar charged out, barreling at Weiss. She promptly side stepped out of the way, slashing at it's armor. "Ha! Wasn't expecting a boarbatusk were you!" How could she anything could have been in that cage. It could have been one of the teenage mutant ninja turtles for all we know.

"Hang in there Weiss!" Ruby yelled again. The fight just started, there's no reason to tell her to hang in there when we have no idea of how the fight is going to go, but so far Weiss was holding her own. Weiss lunged at the boar and aimed at one of it's eyes, but the moment she was within range the boarbatusk swung it's head to the right interlocking the hilt of her rapier with its tusks.

Weiss was struggling to get her weapon back without it there wasn't much she could do against it. "A new approach I like it!" I bet there's a bunch of other things that he likes. This battle might have just been a reason for him to check out the female students again.

"Come on Weiss, show it who's boss!" Ruby shouted. Weiss turned her head to Ruby clearly annoyed. I raised an eyebrow was she angry that Ruby was giving her actually helpful advice? Maybe it'll be better if Ruby was quiet for a few minutes and just let Snow bunny fight it out. In the confusion the grimm managed to disarm Weiss and was bucked her away.

Her weapon was on the other side of the room. The boar seeing Weiss defenseless rushed her only for Weiss to tumble out of the way and for it smash into the side of its own cage. "That was a bit too close for my liking." I laughed shakily. One Weiss had gotten a hold of her weapons she readied herself to engage again, but...

"Weiss go for it's belly there's no armor there!" You know after all the, yelling that Ruby had done and all the dirty looks that Weiss had given her I thought it might have been obvious that she didn't want any advice. I could have also helped by telling her to be quiet, but the advice was helpful. There was no winning in this situation.

Weiss finally having enough yelled back at Ruby. "Stop telling me what to do!" That caught Ruby by surprise. Red immediately backed down and seemed to recede in her seat. Almost like she didn't want anyone to see her. The boar curled into a ball and raced towards Weiss. Weiss put up on of her glyphs using it as a shield, knocking the boarbatusk on its back. The white haired girl jumped into another one of its glyphs and impaled the boar.

Weiss looked like she was about to bust a gut, trying to regain her breath. The professor was clapping. "Well done! Simply bravo! It appears that we are truly in the presence of a true huntress in training." I raised my hand. "Yes you have a question dear lad?"

I nodded. "Aren't all the huntresses here huntresses in training?"

The man stroked his mustache. "True very true. I will be far more careful with my word placement, but as I was saying before!" He said, he was probably going to forget what I said to him in few minutes. "I'm afraid that is all the time that we will have today. Make sure you go over the assigned reading and until then stay vigilant." Port finished with a salute. "Class dismissed."

Wanting to congratulate Weiss I trotted to the floor and tried to speak to her only for the girl to push past me and make her way out of the classroom. Ruby close behind. "Oh my god." I shook my head. "Do we really have to go through this unnecessary bull?" I returned to Yang and Blake. "So...what do you two think's going to happen now?"

Yang shrugged. "I think they're going to have an argument then they're going to kiss and make up later." I'd personally like to see that, but only if they really kissed. "And I know what you're thinking right now! I don't mean that type of kiss and make up." I sighed, can't I just let my imagination wander with all the sexiness around me?

We made our way out of the classroom. "We don't have too much homework, it being the first day and all I say we-"

"What took you guys so long?" Someone was waiting outside the classroom for us. "Everyone got out of class a solid twenty minutes ago what were you guys up too?" A guy , who looked alarmingly similar to Jaune, said as he was leaning against the wall to the class room. "I saw Weiss and Ruby...who're you?"

That's exactly what I was going to say to him. "My name's Perry. And you know it's usually proper to introduce yourself first before you ask for anyone else's name."

He shrugged. "The name's Natal Rickshay." More like Jaune doppelganger. "And unfortunately for me I won't be able to walk my friends back to their dorm rooms." He said with a sigh. "I just wanted to make sure that you guys had a good first day and all." He propped himself off the wall and began walking in the opposite direction, but shortly after he stopped in his tracks and turned back. "Oh and Perry was it...stay away from Yang."

I could feel my eyebrow twitching vigorously, who the hell did this guy think he was! "See ya later Natal." Yang waved to him as he walked away. "I wonder what classes he takes, he doesn't have a team after all." He doesn't have a team? I thought everyone who didn't retrieve one of the relics got the boot after the team announcement ceremony.

"Actually if I heard correctly students who showed some promise during the test were allowed to stay." Blake told. "It's not surprising that Natal was one of the people who got to stay as strong as he is I really doubt he even needs a team." This guy is so strong that he apparently doesn't even need a team...I need to find out myself, but for nooooooow, homework!

~PCLR~

We all sat in the common area of the team dorms. Everyone was working surprisingly diligent, the only thing was my leader. "Robin." I sighed. Perry scooted his way next to me and pointed to one of the questions on our history homework. "It says here that in sixteen forty-nine Colonel Mustang along with his dear friends stormed Central and eventually were able to retake the building, but here on the sheet it says sixteen forty-six. Which one should believe the book or the sheet?"

I pointed to the book. It was clear that our teacher just made a typo. I had to wonder how a sixteen year old in Vale could not have known such a significant part of its history. It is possible that he's not from Vale after all. I shrugged and returned to my work. "Nora didn't I say stop copying me?" Ren sighed.

"Aw come on Ren! You know I'm no good with this science junk, but if you ever want to talk to me about explosives and science then I'm all for it." Looks like those two were moving along just fine. How were Pyrrha and Jaune?

The blonde was shaking his head. "But if you add seven-hundred and divide by seven how is it not one hundred!"

Pyrrha sighed. "You're supposed to add seven Jaune." He slumped on the couch, looking utterly defeated. Lawrence and Collins seemed to be doing just fine, they were powering through their work. From the massive stack of papers they had I couldn't help, but wonder were they doing the entire semester's homework?

"You work quite fast Collins." Lawrence said picking up the pace of his writing.

Collins smirked. "Aside from being a damn good fighter I'm also a whiz when it comes to school. If being a huntsman doesn't work out I've got a crap load of other things to fall back on." Collins quickened his pace. I sighed. I hope this isn't going to be a continuous thing with them. They know we have to clean this area up when it's bedtime.

I grinned well at the very least they're motivated. The clock rang twice it was eleven. I couldn't believe how fast the time flew...I guess I could say I was having a bit of fun with them all, that could explain it. That's when I noticed that a particular heiress had not joined in on our study session. "Dang it I didn't finish everything." Ruby groaned.

"It's ok sis just work in our room. As long as you promise not to be too loud Blake and I can get to sleep just fine." Yang assured her sister. Yang traced the sadness on her face. "...And I'm sure Weiss will come back before it gets too late." Weiss had gone missing? I quickly shook the thought. Where could she actually be the only place she could have gone was the emerald forest, but I doubt she would go there alone especially at night. Once everyone had collected their things we returned to our dorm room.

~RWBY~

I cannot believe what that rude teacher said to me! I am Weiss Schnee it isn't a matter of my upbringing, I am clearly a better fighter, strategist, and overall just...just...better than Ruby, but she still gets to be leader, what is this? I took a seat on one of the benches near the dorms I had no intention of going back anytime soon, even though it was already midnight. "Why I am not leader? The Schnees are supposed to be the leader's at everything, but why am I playing second fiddle to a little girl?"

Just thinking about it made me angry. I got back up and continued my walk, being near this place was too much. At the very least I had to be glad that the moon was shining bright tonight. Walking and walking. I rubbed my eyes, they were a bit teary, I must be more tired than I thought. I should get some sleep. "Hey look its Snow bunny."

What? I looked up and sighed. "What are you doing out here? Don't you think that you should be resting a team leader has a responsibility to his teammates after all." He shrugged and motioned for me to join him. I did so.

"I couldn't get any sleep. For the past few days I've had this really weird dream where I'm on my motorcycle and some gigantic robot thing is chasing me down and for some reason I've got this blue-haired dude on the back and he's got this really awesome looking gun and we keep yelling mate. And for some reason Yang's there, Blake too, and some weird looking guy with blonde hair and a monkey's tail!"

An interesting dream to say the least. "And that dream is keeping you from sleeping? From what I've learned about you a an erratic dream like that seems to suit you." He began scratching his chin, maybe I could consult him on this matter between me and Ruby. "Perry..." He turned to me. "I've been thinking recently about-"

"You being the leader of RWBY." He interrupted. Well he was there, I could only assume that he picked it up during the class. He laughed. "Weiss..." Well at least he didn't call me Snow bunny for once and why the hell did he even call me Snow bunny, Snow angel made far more since. "I used to be a lot like you." He stared off into the distance. "A long time ago, I was a spoiled brat too and one day some serious shit went down and I ended up in dear old Vale, without any of the stuff I had all the money, status, and other junk. And then I met some people who showed me that none of it mattered."

"Where are you going with this?" I said agitated.

He sighed, almost expressing give me a moment and I'll tell you. "After I left those people I found myself, working for your company, there was no throwing around who my dad was and just getting a corner office I started off low and just made ends meat. When that trained got robbed I couldn't just say, 'Do you know who I am?', and get them to bow down I tried to do it on my own and even though I failed, it still felt good knowing I fought on my own two feet. And now here I am leading my own team and even though, I feel like I don't deserve it I'm going to do right by my teammates and Red's trying to do the same by you."

They're both the same him and Port. They're both just accepting Ozpin's words as an absolute command. I can not stand this. "So you accept Ozpin's words too? Out of all our teammates Ruby is easily the weakest, most inexperienced, most childish, why!? Why!?" I screamed internally.

He nodded. "For the past few months he's done right by me, so its the least that I can do." These people are all the same. They need to learn respect. Maybe if I defeated Ruby in a public match it would show my obvious superiority. "The old man's pretty smart, I don't think he half-asses any of his decisions." But for know I'd play along like a good little teammate. "Weiss don't go down a road you know you're going to regret. Right now I can tell that you still hold some contempt towards Ruby, what you're thinking right now might lead you somewhere where there isn't any light."

When did he get so insightful on things. "What makes you think that you know me? We aren't the same, you and I are cut from an entirely different cloth! If you were really like me then you would know that I deserve far better treatment than I'm getting. As far as I can tell you and Ruby are the same, you're both unqualified to be leaders!"

"Then how about we test it right now?" I hadn't expected anything like this to happen tonight, but I was glad all the same. We both brandished our respective weapons. "After this I hope you'be got the answer that you're looking for." After this I plan on walking into Ozpin's office and forcefully taking my leadership role.

Our eyes locked and we raced at one another our blades, creating sparks. He was stronger than me that much, I could tell by just our swords interlocking, but it wouldn't matter much. I switched the chamber of Myrenstar, ice trickling from it onto Perry's sword, looking surprised he tried to pull away, however the ice had already made it's way to his arm. In the mist of his confusion I jammed my knee cap into his stomach, forcing him to lurch forward and when he was off balance I kicked him far away from me. "Is that all you have to show?"

He spat and got back up to his feet. "I didn't want to be so cut throat about this, but..." In an instant he disappeared and before I knew it there I could feel knuckles, piercing me. I flew into the the wall and was pinned against it , my heartbeat through the roof. He lightly pressed his sword to my throat. "Do you still think you should be a leader?" I dropped to my feet.

Tears. Why am I crying? "Ok...I get it you're a better warrior. I'm not fit to be a leader. It's exactly like you said I'm just a spoiled heiress, who's been given everything she's wanted and the moment there was something that I couldn't have I-I-I couldn't stand it, I felt like I might go into a full frenzy. I'm sorry." First time I ever said that.

"You and I are the same, if I'm capable of changing I'm as sure you can too." Man did this get sappy. I needed to get Weiss back to her room as soon as possible. Me standing out here with a girl in full tears might bring out some rumors. I know this won't be the end of Snow bunny's outbursts, anger, and a variety of other things that come from being a tsundere, but you know that's what makes her special. She's capable of changing so much. "How about we both go get some sleep and pretend this never happened?"

She shook her head. "I don't want to forget this. Tonight you've helped we walk towards becoming a better person." A goofball like me changing someone...I guess anything's possible on Remnant.

_Next time on RWBY:_

_"We will no be focusing on team strategy." _

_"You're about to get your face pounded in."_

_"Who's up for some b-ball!?"_

_A/N: Ahem a few things to discuss by Altair:_

_Came down with the sickness and was bed ridden for days, stuck in side my own mind it was a maze. Couldn't believe what was going on...there was my bad attempt at rapping. Like I was saying I was sick for a few days, preventing me from doing anything at all, but now I'm mostly fine and will make up for it my getting up a new chapter in a few days._

_Sorry this chapter's shorter than most I wanted to go into another day to has some things out, but when I started doing that I felt that I was dragging this chapter on and that it should end. All the writing that I did would be just as efficient in the next chapter now that it's time for 'happy-go-lucky, we're friends, fun time.' _

_ Let's talk about Weiss for a moment shall we. When I watched this episode I was shocked by Weiss's sudden change of heart about the leader situation she just made a complete 180 I mean what the hell! The conversation between her and Port was like, "You're a total bitch." , and then Weiss is all "Ok, I'll fix that." If she's supposed to be an heiress who's been given everything in her life, I don't see her dropping the matter so easily from just a talk, so I felt the fight was needed. I also want to say that I feel as if I under powered Weiss in this fight, but believe me when I say the next time she fights, the heiress won't be going down so easy._


	13. A Day With Blake

**Chapter 13: A Day With Blake**

_Last time on RWBY:_

_"Stop telling me what to do!" _

_"The name's Natal Rickshay." _

_"You and I are the same, if I'm capable of changing I'm as sure you can too."_

In class, not listening to the teacher, the usual afternoon bull. My adorable kitty, resting on my lap, as I thought up more ideas on how to make my friend's lives a living hell. I had actually been at it for while, since I woke up this morning to be exact. Nero told me that as long as Arion was living on campus I'd have to formally take care of him as pet owner, even though he can probably take care of himself, but that's beside the point.

Every morning said adorable kitten would wake me up by talking. "Please someone let me out of this room I must relieve myself! For some reason I want to pee all over this floor, but the residents would not be so keen on it!" Or someone else by scratching their face, but the guys don't take too kindly to that.

"Perry take your cat out so he can go pee for god's sake! If this little hairball wakes me up one more time I'm killing it!" One of the many things that Collins would yell. Usually Arion finds his own way out of the room or sometimes we keep the window open, so that he can just pop out, but every now and again sheer stupidity would take over his tiny, tiny, cat brain.

Being the 'responsible' owner I was I'd take him out come back and flop back down to get some sleep, but not tonight. When we returned from the night time stroll, I realized that it was six and thought, Well might as well stay up breakfast will be served in a couple of hours. So I decided to stay up and sat at the desk in our room with the sunlight peering in and thought.

Tapping my pencil on the side of my desk, not listening to my teacher I continued the list. "So far I've got putting all their school supplies in jello, hook up an RC car with a baby on the top of it, cause a black out and drive it around the dorm, spring load talcum powder in their dressers, put those popper firework things underneath all the toilet seats, laxatives in food maybe? Pretend to cut off Yang's hair, nah I like my boys where they are." I chuckled to myself.

From the unenthusiastic sigh that was coming from the person next to me some might think that it's my good buddy Ren, but then you'd be a complete moron, it's Blake. "Class time would probably be better spent if you actually took time to write the notes from this lecture. Not...a list of _Ways to make my friends day a catastrophe..._" I guess you could say it was my variation of _dust for dumbasses_. "I swear that sometimes you are-"

"Blake. Blake. Blake. Blake. Blake. Blake. Blake." I said hurriedly, her name flying off faster after each time. "What have I told you before. I don't need notes, you know I'm like a chess master always two steps ahead ya know! I mean I always just stay ahead, no one can best me not even the teachers have anything on me!"

Blake shook her head. "I've come to notice that you say complete nonsense when you don't have anything rational to say." Damn this girl was on to me I had to find a way to shut her up right now, lest she spread these seeds to everyone else and they too discover and then everything will be a lot less fun!

I had to rack my brain. Blake she has bows that look like cat ears, could she have cat ears? No that's stupid. What else do you know about her, she's like Weiss, but the opposite, what is the opposite to the tsundere? Dang it I was coming up with more questions than answers. Think of something fast! Faster! I went deep into my mind, kinda dusty in here haven't actually thought in a while.

At moments like these I could not call on my own conscious, seriously he's a dick, or Yamato she's a dick, no I had to call on the only person in the world I truly trusted Macho Man Rangy Savage. "Call on me little macho man and I'll come running, not really of course seeing as I'm a figment of your imagination!" And there he was flexing.

"Muscle Man Randy Savage! I need your help, this girl sitting next to me is threatening to show everything about me to the other people who I know! If she were to tell them that then everything would have no purpose, mountains would sink, cities would crumble, the universe itself would be out of balance!"

The Macho Man nodded. "I hear ya little Macho Man! You can't let yourself be bowed down to this little girl! You gotta fight for your rights to be yooooou!" I shrugged, I really had no idea. "Tell what is one thing in the world that all people can agree that they like to do, or be done to them, or at them, any of those will work!"

"Money!?"

"No!" I mentally gave myself a slap to the face and continued to think, I needed to start whipping the hamsters on this one. "What is something else you do it with your hands to someone, know what I mean?" Give awesome high fives? Practice my slight of hand with her? Make shadow puppets? Did he want me to make a secret handshake with her that could make us best friends forever? "Brother!" Did he just change to Hulk Hogan? "In my long life of making spaghetti and wearing a hairnet I learned that scalp can itchy and there's nothing better than the pleasure of scratching your head. Now look at her again."

Ok...Her name's Blake Belladonna she's almost a foot shorter than me. She has black hair, like every other student she's always got her weapon strapped to her side, she really likes stockings, and showing off her bellybutton. And that bow...they look like cat ears, is that what he's implying? "I get that you want me to scratch her scalp and all, but is it because those bows on her head make her look feline?"

The man shook his head. "No ya dingus! Everyone loves being petted on the head what are ya stupid sauce kid? Now go! I have a meeting to get back to about the Hulkster spreading out a new brand of chili, don't call me back for girl troubles next time, you better be on the brink of death the next time I see you!"

"Thank you Hulk Hogan...or are you Muscle Man Randy Savage? It's kinda hard to tell they're both really similar."

Back in reality. "Could you please stop talking to yourself for five minutes I can't hear Professor Diamond." Blake was jabbing we with the bunt of her eraser. Now if what the Macho Man told me was true this should work.

"Blake!" I covered her mouth to prevent her from talking any further, I didn't want to hear it anymore. Seriousness filling my eye, a killing stare. "I'm about to do something to you that you're going to love." Quickly I placed my hand on Blake's hair and began gently scratching the top oh her head, like I would do to Arion. A few seconds in she didn't seem too into it, but as I picked up the intensity she was puddy in my hands, making her seemingly become mindless. The grin on my face.

From now on I'll get her to stop nagging me on, well the various things she nags to me about. Perry start taking notes, you can't keep copying mine, Perry stop sneaking into our room, it;s creepy, Perry stop pouring hot sauce down our throats while we sleep we could drown. I now have the greatest tool, get on your knees and call me God!

My mind was blank, all I could feel was four fingers, dancing on my head. No one's done this to me ever since Adam stopped caring, but of all people why did Perry have to be so good at it! I had to get him to stop, lest I end purring in class. My arm was trembling as I reached for his hand. "Have...to stop."

"What's that Blake you want me to stop?" I nodded. "Too bad for you then." My pleas made him only pick up the intensity. Please stop it feels to good. Being a faunus had its perks, but far more drawbacks, one being absolute discrimination and having to hide your true self to fit into normal society, but one of them was also if you were a version of a domesticated animal, being petted is probably the worst thing that can happen to you seeing as you become almost immobile. After this I need to build up a tolerance.

"Would you two please shut up over there!" Weiss bent her eraser, causing it to come back down with an overwhelming force. Perry recoiled from the pain. Thank god that someone finally decided to pay attention, purring or possibly even meowing is something I couldn't have lived down.

"You ok Blake?" Yang hit me with her elbow, while still looking at the Professor. "When I noticed that your notes just kinda stopped and I din't have anything to write down I got kinda nervous, you were having a bit of an intense stare at the new teach too. You like what you see?" Professor Diamond? What could I say about him, his vest was nice I guess, but he could easily be mistaken for another student he dresses so casually and that grin.

"And as I was saying if you ever find yourself in the forest and out manned, your greatest defense if a pincer attack. Keep yourselves moving, take down enemies quick and efficiently. This procedure will work best if you keep quiet, but if for some reason as I said you are outnumbered just take down your enemy."

Snap. "Dang it, Robin can I borrow a pencil?" Ren asked. Robin quickly got out one, almost if he was expecting someone to ask him. Robin and I were usually the ones everyone would come to for, well everything. "Thanks this way I can can finish all my other work now and pretend like I'm working." Robin shook his head.

"Smart guy maybe I can pretend to work while I actually do some other work." I shook my head too. He seemed so enthusiastic to work a little while ago, but now he seems so sluggish now. "This professor doesn't seem to smart it's probably easy to pull the wool over his eyes."

"And lastly Mr. Arkwright and Lie, I would urge you both to stop trying to do your homework in my class while my back is turned. It's quite disrespectful." Perry seemed frightened. From what I just his facial expressions I could gauge his thought were, 'How the hell can this guy know without even turning around?' The professor turned from the board and looked out to the class. "That will end today's lecture, next week we will begin team exercises until then."

The room quickly vacated, unfortunately for me I had dropped a significant portion of my things while I was in a trance and had to pick them all up. Even more unfortunately when I finished he same person who caused it to happen was still there. "Damn you finished faster than I thought you would." I put out my hand. "I don't have anything."

"Give me my bag before I break your arm." I wasn't in the mood to play now and by playing I mean as a totally normal human being, not playing as in play time with a ball of yarn or anything of the sort. He sighed and handed it over. I threw it over my arm. "You know that you can be very aggravating sometimes. Your sense of humor does wear on people you know." And of course he just still had to test me. While I turned to leave he jumped off the desk, but I was ready for this time and he missed the top of my head instead grabbing my bow, thankfully not ripping it off, but at the still time making contact with my ears and... "Meow!" I quickly covered my mouth.

One he was off the ground, he did the worst thing that a person like him could do. Talk. "Did you just-" He was interrupted by my fist slamming into his face and him falling down all the stairs. I didn't stay to check if he was alright. "AH my bread and butter!"

Tumbling down the staircase not something that I would ever want to repeat in my life. Other than a stabbing pain in my everywhere. "It seems other than having a hard problem listening in class, you also can't talk to girls." Nero helped me to my feet and stood next Diamond. "Now Albus in a situation like this what do you think a moron like him should do?"

The man still grinning, grabbed his chin and became lost in thought only to emerge seconds after he began, his finger pointed in the air. "I have been around the block a few times, some relationships have been good others not so much and learned that in then again I've never been punched down stairs before, pushed off a roof yes, but..." He shook his head. "In a situation like this give the lady her space." He said hurriedly.

I couldn't hold it anymore, I burst into laughter. "You know there's no way I'm going to do that right." They both sighed. I may actually end up taking their advice I mean guys with silver, white, grey, all those various shades all seemed to be pretty smart. I was in the middle with stupid half-black, half-white hair. Especially this damn white hair, why won't it go away I've dyed it over a hundred times!

"Perry you should listen to the adults on this one." Nero said strongly. "You exactly aren't the sharpest tool in the shed." How about you come up with a new expression and maybe I'll consider it, but regardless of my sass I nodded and waved goodbye to the both of them as I ascended the steps, signaling Arion to follow me. "Damn are him and Ozpin alike."

Albus laughed. "Hopefully not too alike, you see how he's turned out. My old buddy's lost all his sense of humor."

Nero sighed. "We all have to grow up someday. Lucky for him that we're living in peace and the odds of him having to do any' growing up' are zero. Personally I'd be glad to live like this, teaching a bunch of ungrateful, amusing kids skills that they won;t ever have to really use, but can have a carrer in." However from months ago he knew the word were meaningless.

_~RWBY~_

Stupid, inconsiderate, lacking all morality whatsoever, idiotic, annoying, aggravating! There were too many words to describe him. If only I could express any real hatred towards him I would, but right now I just can't. "Hey Blake." I turned to see a familiar face. I needed someone, who was the exact opposite of the person plaguing my mind.

"Hi Natal." I said slowing my fast paced stepping to a walk. "How are you?"

He shrugged. "I'm doing fine." He said flicking something from his finger. "I was only my way back from combat training and ran into your teammates. They siad they thought you were right behind them when you left class, I decided to come look for you. You know can't ever be to careful...even here." I smiled. Finally someone-

"BLAAAAAAAKE!" Once again turning I see a massive dust storm with a spec in the middle of it. The spec's eye glowed and suddenly a figure appeared, it was none other than Perry. "I request your presence immediately!" Having no idea what to do I whipped around and just ran. "What the hell are you doing get back here!?" As I passed by the Natal guy I'd met a while ago, I slowly turned my head and pointed at him. "I don't like you."

Racing past him I thought I had gotten the first ad only word in, but he proved me otherwise. "I don't like people who walk around like they won the place all the time. You better not do something to Blake that I'll make you regret." The next time I see this guy he's getting the five knuckle shuffle sandwich straight to his god damn face. "I don't like that guy."

Damn could Blake move fast, I was going at top speed, but it still wasn't enough to keep up with her. Time to fall back on the crutch I guess my sigils! Focusing energy into my feet I picked up the pace and was soon only a few feet behind her almost in grabbing distant, she jumped and spun then two Blake's materialized. I skidded to a stop, my head turning back and forth. The hell's going on here. Both Blakes nodded and ran in opposite directions.

Had to get back to my dorm room. "All I'm saying is that if I didn't have to collect one of the chess pieces what's the point of us even forming teams. Why couldn't we all just be singular students?" That sounded like Weiss. Was she still on about that leader junk? No, no, no doesn't matter just have to get somewhere to hide.

"You know how about you just take it up with Ozpin." Ruby stated. Rounding the corner, I shoved the both of them into the wall and placed my finger to my lips. Ruby was mumbling something through. Footsteps, suddenly there then go. I uncovered Ruby's mouth. "Hiding from Perry?" She asked quickly. I nodded. "Yeah I saw what was going on in class, but I opted out." Thanks a lot for shying away from my problems, leader. "Come on if we head back to our room I know what to do."

"I feel like something of this manner is going to happen quite often around here." Come on Weiss we aren't in a TV show how often is something like this going to happen.

_~PCLR, RWBY, JNPR~_

The next day. "What're they doing now?" Lawrence asked. Collins wanted to say that you've got a pair of binoculars too, but he believed that anything he had to say would probably just be glossed over by this guy. "Why don't I just use my own binoculars. Everything looks like it's going ok, they're talking at least."

You could barely make out what they were saying through the window."So uh the tea here is good..." From Perry. They were sitting in this random café, one of the many chains that were in Vale. Perry started whistling, how awkward was this date going to get? He was scrambling for a question, he tried to open his mouth, but closed it almost immediately.

"Yeah..." Blake said taking a sip from her cup.

Collins leapt to from his seat teeth grinding and completely frustrated."Robin can we please stop this! I wanted to spend the day catching up on all the sleep I've been missing lately. Spying on our leader is not how I wanted to spend my afternoon." Robin got up from where he was sitting and walked over to the young mob boss, even though he was shorter than Collins he was intimidating as hell. All he had to do was stick his finger onto his chest. "Ok..."

Little did they know that below them two other groups of people were doing the same thing.

"Target acquired! Secret agent Ren do you have the notepads ready to collect data?" Nora showed a tape recorder and pressed down on it. "Covert operations, subject niner-niner-z also known as Perry has left his usual residence and gone down into the city of Vale, surprisingly with a Blake Belladonna. I say surprising because usually he's still sleeping around this time."

Ren sighed. "Nora did you really have to bring all of us to do this? That's when I remembered that we were all in a small cramped alleyway with Jaune and Pyrrha. "Some of us like to spend our Saturdays sleeping in,you know when we're not fighting monsters, almost being killed, and being dragged around by our friends."

Pyrrha chimed in as well. "Aside from us all wanting to catch up on sleep, it's also quite rude. I mean if someone else and I were to go out on a date, I doubt I'd want my friends to be stalking us around. What do you think Jaune?" Snoring. Snoring. Even more snoring. "Jaune don't sleep in garbage!"

Stationed at four separate places around the restaurant. "Look-a-like, I repeat. Look-a-like do you have a read on the target." Yang said, speaking into a walkie-talkie they had bought not too long ago. "From where I am I cannot she them now, awaiting a response."

"Copy that Goldilocks, Look-a-like reads you loud and clear. Beauty and the Numbskull are currently paying for their individual items. Not very gentlemanly if you ask me." Aside from being annoyed by the fact that Perry had not payed for the entirety of the check, he couldn't help, but be surprised by how well things were going. They hadn't tried to kill each other yet. "Candy cane duo, how are things inside?"

Readjusting her mustache Ruby glanced over her newspaper, while her 'brother' was adjusting his goatee. "Everything appears to be fine inside Look-a-like, Snow Angel and I have not been detected as of yet, we will make sure to keep you updated." Ruby coughed twice, in attempting to try and change her usual voice to one much deeper. "So Brother about this weather we're having today."

"Ahem. Brother I must agree with you this weather is wonderful this fine evening, but nothing is better than witnessing young love in blossom."

How did this occur you may ask? Well let's just go back in time with a little magic. After he finished hunting down Blake, tired Perry had given up chase and returned to the dorms. Thinking that hopefully Blake wasn't pulling a Weiss on this one. He went to team RWBY's door. The door swung open. "Hello team RWBY I the great-" He found himself on the ground after three fists seemed to converge on his facial region. "My bread and butter! Now you've gotten your entire team to do it!"

"You Perry Arkwright have committed a foul an treasonous..." Yang spoke first. "Sister Ruby continue."

She coughed twice and opened a book. "I shall read from the holy scroll." Which was really just her science textbook. "It appears that you have made the offense of seventy-nine dash eighty E paragraph C."

Weiss was up next. "For causing our teammate a Blake Belladonna to be severely annoyed by you being...you. We of team RWBY have hereby sentence you to spend the entirety of your Saturday to apologize to her. And by apologizing to her we mean to do whatever the hell she wants for one day."

"And if I decide not to?"

Weiss chuckled. "If you don't we'll tell not only Professor Goodwitch, but Professor Kyrie as well." And that was the end of the conversation. I hope you've enjoyed tonight's convenient flashback, that will hopefully help you understand, why the hell any of this is going on, but probably not.

"So that was fun, yeah?" Perry asked Blake as they passed by their crudely dressed friends. Once the bell from the door of the café rang, the entire vicinity seemed to vacate. He glanced around, he could have sworn that the street and even the rooftops was full of people. "Since we're doing hat you want to do today go ahead and lead me to the next thing we're going to do."

Blake took the lead. She had always wanted to go to that café, but due to time constraints never actually went to do it, also she never wanted to go alone. "Where's someone else that I've wanted to go?" Pondering on it she thought she didn't have anywhere she wanted to go. She could get him to go to the library out of spite, but that wasn't the kind of person she is. "I don't really have anywhere I want to go. Do you have an idea for any fun places?"

Perry raised his eyebrow. "What kind of fun places are we talking about?" Blake glared at him, he was overstepping a line. "Ok, ok I understand what you mean by fun places and not fun places." He said putting air quotes around the last two words. Perry hopped onto the back of his motorcycle. "Even though I'm deciding where we're going you're still the guy in this situation, get your butt over here and drive." Blake sighed. Perry tossed her one of the spare helmets, gripping the handle bars they were off.

"Goldilocks we seem to have lost them." Ruby stated. "Do you have a beat on the two?"

"Negative Candy cane one, we'll find them soon, there's only so many places they can go. Unfortunately for them this city had plenty of places that two people could just disappear to for a few days.

_~RWBY~_

Sitting across from me staring me down, I crossed my arms refusing to do what he asked. "We are going to stay here and you're going to eat that god damn taco, if it's the last thing you do." All I could do was stare back at him. Taco Donkey's, possibly the worst restaurant in all of existence. "Eat it." I shook and tossed it off the table. "A plague to you and your family." He sighed. Leaving the restaurant I considered heading back to school we only had an hour left before bed time, however this time Perry took the front seat of his motorcycle. "We're going to stop by one more place before we head back, this should at least make tonight somehwat fun...for me."

After driving for few minutes we veered to a stop in front of Manic Marco's Game Arcade? "Come on we're going in." Perry said pushing me in from behind. The place was mostly empty, good I'm not a fan of small, compact, sweaty places or people. "Ah my people!"Perry said throwing his arms into the air gaining attention of a small portion of the arcade. "Let's play some games!"

I wasn't against it. First game: Super Street Fighters Seventeen DX Edition. A few of the people playing the game started at us, well more particularly me as if we were creatures of interest. Pushing there glasses up their faces they left the machine and let Perry and I play the game."How do I play this game?"

"You really don't play you just spam buttons until." Ok...I picked one of the first female characters that I came across. "Alright time for you to-I lost."

I couldn't help, but chuckle. "Aren't girls supposed to be bad at video games."

"Beginner's luck this time you're going to-How the hell did you activate the Ultimate Maxy Death Mega Multi Combo attack how! How!" Mashing buttons. Perry pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ok, you're clearly good at this game in trying to regain my masculinity I will attempt to beat you at a variety of other video games. "Air Hockey!" He lost. "Sonic the Turtle!" He lost. "X*Bert!" He lost. "Whack-a-mole?"

"You lost." Perry curled up in one of the corners, so much for his masculinity. "Um...are you going to be ok? Its ok that you lost to me I'm just better than you at something that you hold very near and dear to your heart. My words caused him to only sniffle more.

"I lost to a girl at video games. It would have been ok if you were asian, but no you're just a girl...after we're done with whatever this is I'm going to reevaluate my life then I'm going to go on a six-year training journey that will require me to do a lot of soul searching and training and then I'll come back and beat you at video games."

"I don't think that's very necessary."

He quickly got up and turned to me. "There's only one more game in this place that you haven't beaten me at yet, if for some reason I lose and you do end up defeating me I'm going on that training journey and maybe even do something for you before I leave, but if I were to win I'll stay and you have to do my homework." I shrugged. I was up for whatever it was. "This game is as old as the arcade itself Dance dance Revolution!"

"Do we have to?"

Outside of the shop our three groups of stalkers were starting to show a little wear. "Golidlocks...the enemy has captured me and I have given up all hope. Tell me was everything worth is?" Natal asked, being very dramatic over his state of increasingly growing boredom. He couldn't help, but feel that during this entire day he could have run off with Yang and maybe even had a successful version of this 'date', but knowing himself it would probably just end up just as bad.

"Natal stop being so dramatic, they're coming out." Yang hid herself with the tan trench coat she had been toting around, during this little adventure.

Walking outside looking just as defeated as ever, Perry sulked out, Blake looking triumphant and happy, was patting his back. "I can't believe you kicked my ass at Dance Dance Revolution too...well time to go on that training journey." He stood up and cracked his back. "I'm four years early with this, but hey when life kicks you in the dick that many times."

Blake laughed and they began walking towards the motorcycle. "You don't have to do that you know. Or does that promise you made to yourself also have to do with your masculinity?" He nodded. He felt it was something he had to do, but probably wouldn't go through, seeing as he was reunited with Kyrie and Nero and had his own team to take care of.

"But you know what, about this night, it was kind of fun, even though that fun only lasted for about twenty minutes. Things started off pretty awkward, then we went to Donkey's and things went even more downhill, but who knew me trying to make the last hour a hell for you only ended up ruining it for myself, but who cares...and I'm sorry about yesterday, I was a dick."

"You know what I think I can-" Without any warning Blake felt herself lifted in the air and Perry was eating a face full of grit. "What a second, what's going on?"

"We've successfully saved Captain Belladonna returning to base." Men wearing black clothing white hoods and gray masks. "It's ok now Captain the White Fang has come to rescue you!"

"What the fuck just happened?" Perry asked almost immediately.

"What the hell just happened?" Everyone else asked, emerging from their hiding places.

Turning around and looking annoyed, Perry face palmed himself. "What are you guys doing here!?"

_Next time on RWBY:_

_"You placed tracers on us, when and how did you have time to do this?"_

_"Looks like we're off on our first adventure!"_

_"So this is the White Fang's headquarters, not as bad as I thought it would be."_

_"So...Torch wick I'm willing to hear your proposition."_

_A/N: This was supposed to be a chapter about basketball...lot of good I did there._


	14. Into the Jaws

**Chapter 14: Into the Jaws**

_Ahem, for those of you who didn't join us last time on RWBY or PCLR: A Band of Misfits: The students were introduced to the new teacher of strategy, Professor Albus Diamond, and spent most of the class discussing strategy that no one was really listening too. Perry was spending his time thinking of ways to be a complete jerk to his friends and have very vivid daydreams about old wrestlers, who told him to pet Blake like she was a cat. He did so and it he ended up on a 'date' with Blake filled awkwardness until they hit the arcade, where Blake proceeded to beat the hell out of him in every game. The night concluded with Perry admitting his fault, surprisingly, and Blake getting kidnapped even with the ten other people stalking them...let's see what their plan to save her._

"What are you doing?" I asked one of my brothers. "A few minutes ago I was enjoying a sub par evening with Perry, but now I find myself in the arms of four members of the White Fang, speaking of the White Fang how did they find me? They still hadn't answered me, I sighed, but then raised my voice. "Brothers I demand to know what you are doing!"

That seemed to do the trick, they stop running and set me to the ground, albeit we were in a dark alleyway far away from my friends. They all bowed to me. "We are sorry to have attacked you Captain, but there have been many urgent matters within the organization, the council, and our triumvirate ask that you return immediately."

They wanted me back...well I guess I didn't formally write an I quit, stay the hell away from me resume, but I couldn't go back at least not yet. I needed an excuse. "But the robbery of the train was an utter failure. The council told me that if I was to fail, that I might as well not come back. You know how they've felt about me assisting humans in the past, that incident should have taken the cake."

They shook their heads. "Captain Belladonna, thanks to the pleas of leader Adam Tauros you have been acquitted. All charges upon your head have been dropped from helping the humans to the train robbery failure." I raised an eyebrow, noticing my body language they immediately spoke up. "We assure you that we are not lying."

"I'll even vouch for them." That voice, appearing out of the darkness was a person I knew far too well. He placed his arm on my shoulder, I couldn't help but shudder. The hand that used to offer so much warmth had become cold, but maybe just maybe he'd change in the slightest since I left, but it was cold, colder than sitting on the streets, stretching out your hand, and people actively ignoring you, passing you by.

"Adam..." I said weakly.

_~PCLR~_

Pacing back and forth , running my hands through my hair and searing with anger. "So let me get this straight all of you people were staling Blake and I, but for some reason none of you people saw the other people that came up from behind us and just kidnapped Blake, am I right or am I missing a few steps, here? Because if I am tell me right now or you're going to get the knuckles across your face!"

Collins raised his hand. "Wait you're going to slap one of us if-" The moment I realized what his question was going to be I pulled back my arm and like and elastic-waistband I brought it back and slapped my teammate across his face, leaving an not very red spot on his face, just because I didn't want to hurt him too much.

"Does that answer your question?" Collins grumbled something and started rubbing his face. I took deep breath. Now that I had gotten the anger that needed to be physically conducted out now was the time for me to get the mental anger out, my veins were already thumping in my head. "Ok...Ok...I'm calm aside from the fact that all of my friends are being complete freaking weirdos right now I'm fine, I'm fine!"

"...Now that you're off your period." Yang began. "Does anyone want to start discussing some ideas on how we're going to go save Blake? I mean everyone's on board for this right?" Hell yeah they're all on board for this. "Please feel free to raise your hand their are no wrong answers here only stupid ones."

"Why didn't we just keep chasing them?" Ren asked.

"Some of us don't know how to parkour...all I'm saying." Jaune answered. We all collectively sighed. That's when I noticed that Robin was raising his hand. "You got an idea Robin?" He nodded then stood to his feet and pointed to me. "What, Perry? I don't know what we can use him for he's not exactly-"

"The sharpest tool in the shed, yeah, yeah, yeah we've all heard the joke before." That's when Robin shook his head and yanked my foot from its position on the ground and held me by my ankle. "What's he pointing to?"

Everyone crowded around it. "It's red and blinking...is-is that a tracker?" Lawrence asked. While all the blood was rushing to my I saw him nod. "When did you have the time to do that?" Probably while we were sleeping, seems like the most logical time, but what do I know. "Another question...if you had tracking equipment why did you attach one to Perry?"

"How else do you think we found them while he was hanging out with Blake. Our fellow slayers of grimm, team RWBY, weren't the most distinct with they said that Perry was out...I'll admit I was weirded out when you pointed us in the exact right direction." I didn't even notice them til a few minutes ago, but the way they're talking it sound like they've followed us all day.

"I still don't understand how this will tell us the location of Blake." Pyrrha spoke up. "Unless you've also placed one on her?" Again Robin nodded, dropping me on my head. Then he took out his scroll and began pressing buttons, then showed it to us. A black cat moving at rapid speed in the opposite direction.

The only question now is how're we going to get to Blake. I have Arion and I'm sure he could probably fit three people onto him if we all squeezed together, but that would really limit, well everything while I was driving him. "If I may speak." Weiss said. You always do why not now. "You seem to all be forgetting one thing, how are the twelve of going to get to, wherever those people took Blake."

"There's thing I can do!" When crazy speaks, it's going to be crazy, but I hoped that Nora might actually have something that would benefit all of us. "Well we do have these things called VTOLs back at Beacon and I just happen to know where they stash the keys." Everyone looked at her confused. How can she just know where the keys are? wouldn't they make sure to keep them far away from students, especially freshmen?

But luckily Ren was there to answer us."By that she means she blackmailed the guy who keeps the keys on him and can call him up almost anytime." Ren told. Time to stop talking and start getting to action, face punching, slicing, dicing, slashing, explosions, and all the other unnecessary bull that happens when I'm around these.

We made our way back to the academy and Nora made her connect with the person she's been blackmailing. I wonder what is something that is so bad, that you allowed a group of teenagers to use a jet, from your jog, possible making you lose said job. Maybe he was cheating on his wife or he stole from Ozpin.

Maybe he's banging Glynda? Nah, Ozpin's probably all over that and if he isn't, how come he hasn't hit that!? We all crowded near one of the ships waiting for Nora to come back. We heard some weird cawing noises and then she emerged from some bushes and made her way over to us, into the ship, and to the cockpit. "Ok into the ignition switch." The airship roared to life. "Yes that's what I like to hear."

"Arion go ahead and turn into something small. We probably won't need you to turn into a motorcycle until we're making our escape, well probably we at the very least and maybe two other people." On the way there we should come up with some alternate forms of escape, I mean it's not like their base is in the air or anything, we'll just take one of their vehicles or run, won't be too hard.

"Of course master." he transformed into bracelet. I nodded, if we get captured hopefully they won't be like, 'Good God he's got a bracelet, we must get it away from him immediately, or shoot hi, or some other bullshit.' and when they leave us alone w'll just knock out the nearest guard and make our way out, but hopefully we won't get caught. Shoving all those thoughts to the back of my mind I took a seat next to my team. "So boys...you ready for this."

"I'm ready if we have to fight. Looking at those jackets those people were wearing that was the White Fang that took Blake, we can't just go strolling in like we own that place. Can we try to be a bit tactical about this, unlike we were in the forest." Give us a break Collins we were acting reactively instead of proactively, we were bound to make mistakes, but we're on the proactive side now all we need to do is keep our heads.

Lawrence seemed to agree as he was sharpening his swords with a smooth stone. "I have to agree with Collins, we don't know much about our enemy expect for the fact that they took Blake and are the White Fang, but..." He chuckled. "We won't need to worry about that. With not only Blake's life on the line, but Ms. Schnee's as well any person who dares to get in my way, shall not be getting up again." Dark, I like it.

"And as for you Robin...I think I know where you stand." I mean come on until a couple of months ago he was a member, hell probably even a high ranking member of the White Fang, if he was one of the three being sent on that train robbery, but I promised to keep their secret, so I'll keep my mouth shut.

"Yo Rob, we're ready to go!" Nora shouted. Robin nodded and pointed to the cockpit and made a swift walk there. From what I could see he was pointing Nora into the right direction. Within seconds we were in the air and gone, towards our destination. Now would probably be a good time for some famous last words.

Laughing, coming from no one else that Red. She was speaking to Yang and Weiss. "I can't believe it...we're off on our first adventure!" One of our friends gets kidnapped and the only thing that she can think of is how we're going off on a possibly action packed adventure filled with almost death at every corner, pumping our blood, oh the hell with it this is going to be pretty great.

Seeing as how everyone's near each other, it's time for a speech. I stood. "Team PCLR, RWBY, JNPR, and random guy that I don't know about. You guys for some reason I feel the need to go save that girl, who rarely laughs at my jokes, gets pissed when I pay attention to her, and most importantly doesn't like a pie getting thrown in her face even when you spend an hour baking it and- Ahem back on point and in short let's go save Blake." I'm going to need to work on my speeches.

"That was probably the worst speech I've ever heard before." Natal stated.

"Who're you again!" I said rolling up my sleeve, I swear if someone didn't put this guy in his place it was going to be me, but thankfully for him and for some reason I thought maybe even me, Yang decided to step in and keep us apart. I huffed out a breath of air. I need to stop being so antagonistic to this, but as long as he keeps trying to shut me down it looks like that won't be happening.

"Aside from that folks, let's go piss some people off! Ho yeah!"

_~Adam~_

Back at home base, Blake at my side. I usually don't chock anything up as good unless I'm bringing back crates full of dust, but this was acceptable as well. "I think you know how to get back to your own room." She nodded and I patted her head. All she had to do was keep herself out of trouble for the rest of the night and I could keep the council out of trouble. We had to dock for now in one of the nearby forests, we were expecting Torchwick to show up within the hour, might as well kill two birds with a single stone.

Returning to my office I mechanically did paperwork for some time, even though I am a warrior I'm one of the highest ranking members of the White Fang and that does come with some responsibilities outside of battle. That's when I thought back to that day on the train, I ran my fingers on the right side of my mask.

I should consider myself lucky that kid didn't destroy my eye, but I'm no stranger to scars, just happy there wasn't any permanent damage. That kid though...where had all that strength come from he was able to not only take, but shrug off one of my most powerful attacks, take a sword being plunged through his chest, and still be able to take me down.

If I ever have a chance to see that kid again, I clenched my fist, but now wasn't the time to get myself worked up. I have to keep myself composed at least for the next hour or so. "Sir!" One of the men said entering the room and saluting me. "Pardon the interruption, sir, but it seems that Roman Torchwick and his associates have arrived. As you must know your presence is needed."

I nodded and quickly got to my feet. I assumed he wanted me to give Torchwick and his friend a quick run through of the base. Give them a reason to put their trust in us and invest in the White Fang. On the ground floor where the new recruits were training. A mixture of smells was in the area, but I couldn't help that their were a plethora of new scents here, probably just the sweat.

The ramp to the training area opened, reveling Torchwick and a woman draped in red next to him. She was the first to step in, Torchwick just a few paces behind her. She was examining everything, sizing us up maybe, but there wasn't much she could base us off just looking at recruits. "Not a bad place that you have here." She spoke. "My name is Cinder and you are Adam I presume?"

"Yes my name is Adam." I said while nodding then outstretching my hand my hand for a shake, but she refused. I shrugged internally, trying to be polite really wasn't my forte in the first place, why start now. I coughed twice and motioned towards our recruits. "This is the place where all our recruits train. Our leader has told us that you have an aim of some sorts for Vale. Recently we've upped the training regimen for said plan." I grabbed one of the men, while he was sparring with a golden haired sister. "Brother what is your name?"

He saluted me in a rather awkward fashion. Well what could I expect from a newbie if I gave him enough time. "Niko Wolfe, sir. Is there something that you need from me sir?" Grey Wolfe, I wanted to ask what kind of faunus he was, but I believe that it was a bit self explanatory. I mean my name is Tauros, that's enough for anyone who knows me and these horns.

I nodded. "There is something that you can do for me, how would you like to rank up a bit early." From what I could tell behind his mask, those eyes were glittering, that's what I like to see, I chuckled. "You see we have two very important quests here and I just wanted a bit more security detail, do you believe that you can handle it?" It's not like I expected anything to go wrong today and showing the amount of trust the higher ups have for a recruit is sure to gain some points. If you can trust the lowest of the low, the real leaders must be spectacles, simple psychology.

He saluted again. "Thank you for this opportunity sir! Um...should I return here or somewhere else sir?" Oh yes I had neglected to tell him.

"Just meet us at the conference room, brother." He nodded and made a beeline for what I assumed to be the room where he slept then the showers. "Come with me we still have much to see." It pains me to have to be the farthest thing from myself. I am a warrior not a hostess, but I know how much we need this so it's worth this little display.

So he's attempting to gain our trust by showing the trust he has in a random recruit. A sound idea...but if something where to go wrong. I'll just wait and see. "Come along now Roman we have much to see." I said following after the boy.

_~Cinder~_

"And we plan to strike here. Here. And here. All these places have shown to be places where Schnee freighters will be dropping off shipments of dust by the thousands." Yes, yes dust shipments Roman's been taking care of that. I appreciate their attempts to butter me up and all, but it's just getting asinine at this point.

I am polite however and I will continue to indulge them. This talk has been going well so far and if it ends the way I want, I'll have the entirety of the white Fang's forces in my back pocket. "How long are these animals going to take? I've sat in this god damn chair for the past hour. I want to get back to work."

His robberies are a bit of an asset, but I might have to turn my business partner loose if he kept showing up on the news, we're criminals not super villains. Some days I do not think he understands the difference and goes shaking down any person he sees fit, to be honest that does not set him apart from the Pagliarelli head. Does Roman have a secret complex?

I wonder what Emerald and Mercury are doing. If they were doing anything they should be taking care of those rats in Mistal, who refused to submit, I told them the consequences, of course, but some people will not be persuaded and that's why you have to get rid of them. I chuckled. Anything to keep the boredom away. Childish of me I know, but I do hate being bored. "This is so freaking boring..." One of the guards mumbled.

"Just wait we're going to be out of here soon." The second guard said back to him. "We've gotten the chance that our other brothers will never get, how about you be a bit grateful for a few minutes and try to understand all of this." This one was mature for his lowly place, but people differ from all walks of life, change is expected.

Then I noticed that Roman had become quite agitated from their talking. "Would you animals mind keeping it down!?" He said quickly and almost underneath his breath. I guess he did have some civility in him he seemed to not want to interrupt the meeting, but what would ensue next would prove to be the farthest from what he wanted.

"Calm down Roman." And it saddens, but also brings me great happiness to say that I was the cause of all this. He grumbled something underneath his breath again and returned his attention to the faunus showing us the laid out plan. Most of the time this would have been the end of the conversation, but not for this young man.

He giggled. "Guess we know who wears the pants in your relationship." And that's what got Roman. My bowler hatted associate got up to reprimand the boy, but I decided it was best if I were to do it. Something was not quite right here. I raised my hand and he sat back down, I stood up and stood in front of the boy who had disrespected him.

I place my hand to his face, causing him to tense up. From what I could tell through his mask he was dark-skinned and his eyes were clear. "Brown...I like brown."

"I like your eyes too." I raised an eyebrow. "I like them, they have a nice orange-red glow to hem almost like a fire." Yet another thing I hadn't anticipated. Was this the same Grey Wolfe that Adam had assigned to security detail not just an hour ago? Ah...I understand now. It is blatantly obvious that Grey had grown over a foot since he had been shown to me and was no acting like a teenage boy with bravado. Nowhere near as warrior like. "As much as I love admiring your beauty ma'am don't you think you should get back to the meeting?"

"What was your name again?"

He seemed to have frozen over. His body language didn't change, but I could feel his heartbeat. "Miko?" I motioned for him to go on. "Wolfe?" Oh so close, but maybe instead of turning in someone who wasn't supposed to be here I could catch a big fish.

"One last thing." This would decide whether I got to keep up the charade for a little while longer and got to play with him. "And that sheath it looks familiar to the one a dear friend told me about. Would you mind showing it to me." And that took the case. I sighed, there goes the one thing that helped reduce my boredom, but now it looks like I'll have to see him turned in. I shook my head.

"I've enjoyed our chat, but-" I was cut short my a sudden clucking sound and the heat I had felt before against my hand was gone. The light flickered back on and I walked out into the hallway two masks on the ground. I picked it up and for the first time, since I met him I smiled. "My little spawn of hell, you've returned to your summoner."

_Next time on RWBY:_

_"They gave you your own room? The white Fang treats their prisoners pretty damn well!"_

_"If you were to find him now we might as well jump to the final stage of my plan."_

_"Blake doesn't need someone like you in her life."_

_Heat is rising as intruders seem to have infiltrated the White Fang __headquarters, who are these people and what are their plans? To be continued..._

_A/N: Gonna try my hardest to get the next chapter up tomorrow, then back to the 'main' plot and on our way to Volume 2._


	15. Strength Comes From Failure

**Chapter 15: Strength Comes From Failure**

**_Quick disclaimer. Hi everyone Yang here and I'd just like to tell you that one particular scene here might jab at one of your favorite anime series. Altair wanted me to tell you guys to remember that everything in here is in good fun, love ya guys don't forget to watch the show, or I might have to come by and crush your balls!_**

_Last time on RWBY or PCLR: A Band of Misfits: When we previously left, Blake had been abducted by members of the White Fang. At the same time she also stood face to face with her old mentor, Adam Tauros, who proceeded to take her back to the White Fang's headquarters. Shortly after Blake was taken the three teams spent a large amount of time arguing among themselves until they formulated a plan, thanks to Nora, who apparently had crucial dirt on one of the jet flyers for Beacon. With keys in hand and a tracker on Blake, due to Robin and his creepiness, they set off to save her. In the White Fang base Adam went about his not so usual duties and then proceeded to give a heinous duo a tour of the establishment. Along the tour Adam tried to show Cinder and Roman how much trust the White Fang has in each and individual member to gain their trust, little did he know it would end up backfiring...let's get to the story._

Laying down flat on the ground, gasping for air as an enemy who outclasses me ten times over stands above me, yeah this has not been a good day so far. "Get up!" He said kicking me again. I could swear that my kidneys were going to fail he's kicked me there so many times. I might even end up peeing myself if he kicks me again. "Where's all that power, huh? Fight me like you did on the train." I don't know how many times I'll have to tell this guy, I don't know what came over me, but it wouldn't matter he was not listening at all. Blood rage is a bastard like that. Picking me off the ground by my collars I gasped for breath as he held me up. "Looks like it was just a fluke after all, you're just a stain I'll erase from Blake's life and then-" Looks like he's going to start monolouging...I guess I'll tell you how this all came to pass, while I'm being choked out.

_~PCLR~_

Earlier when the teams ,RWBY, PCLR, and JNPR, were flying their way to the White Fang base they began a discussion on what to do if they were somehow detected on their search for Blake. Hidden underneath the overgrowth in the forest everyone was sitting outside waiting for the recon team to return. "How long are Pyrrha and Lawrence going to take?" I asked. He looked up from his cards and stared at the other three people in the circle. "Ruby I know you have a three hand it over."

Ruby shook her head defiantly, refusing to make eye contact. "I have no idea what you are talking about. You should go fish to see if you can get that three you're looking for." I know she picked up a three at least two turns ago from Jaune, if she's lying I swear to all the good things on Remnant I will make her life a living hell...oh wait I kinda already have. I begrudgingly took a card, an eight, could have used that two minutes ago. "Alright Weiss your turn."

Making the smuggest face Weiss showed her cards. "Read'em and weep a four of a kind." Did she think we were playing poker? I took a closer look at the cards, oh my god those were the exact ones I needed! Now all I need is for someone not to tell Weiss we were playing Go Fish. I can wait for my turn get those cards and win!

"Uh Snow Angel, we're not playing poker." Jaune said taking her cards and making a surprised face. "And you won..." Weiss cheered. Everyone's heads snapped down in an unusual fashion that might make some thing that we, well just had our necks snapped, but because we were just showing signs of defeat no one reacted.

That's when we heard the rustle of the brush near us. Thankfully we all had our weapons near us, we all shared a quick glance and nodded. Thankfully it was only Pyrrha and Lawrence. "No need to raise your weapons." She said quickly. Seeing that the two had returned everyone outside gathered. "So from what we have seen their doesn't appear to be any set path for the guards outside."

Lawrence took a stick and began drawing in the dirt. A wolf's head representing the place we were breaking into. "Currently their appears to be a ramp open that allows all members of the White Fang to get in. As you know I doubt they'll simply let us waltz in and take one of their prisoners. We've counted there to be at least nine guards on patrol right now so Pyrrha and I have decided that the best course of action is to take the clothing of those members...and hope their garbs are one size fits all."

"So three of us are going to have to stay behind?" Ren said. "Those numbers might get even smaller if they clothing doesn't fit correctly, but we can always just suck it up and deal with how tight or loose it is." There's the asian side, use that big brain of your man it's basically why you're people own American right now. "I volunteer to stay behind. Anyone else who wants to stay behind should speak up now." Jaune tried to raise his hand, but...

Weiss raised her hand quicker than he could. "Blake's a team member of mine and I'd do anything to assure her safety, but going undercover as a member of the White Fang makes me so sick to my stomach. I'd end up vomiting on the spot or I might go blind with fury. " I nodded having people steal your lively hood on a daily basis must be hard, I'm surprised she's made it this far.

"Too bad for you scrubs!" Nora said jumping out of the jet. "Looks like secret agent Nora is going to have to go in there, shoot up all the bad guys and save Little Miss Pouty." As much as I admire Nora's boundless energy, it wouldn't go too well on a stealth operation! "Ok team time's up let's do this, Nooooooora Valkyriiiiie!" Ren grabbed Nora immediately as she began her charge towards the White Fang base.

Ren sighed. "Nora I'm sorry to say but you're going to have to stay here with me and Weiss." Nora's eyes glazed over like a dog pleading for a treat. "Not only are you the least sneaky person I know..." But for some reason she was able to spy on me all day. "But you're also the only person who knows how to drive the bullhead, when this goes wrong and it will, we're going to need to make a quick exit." Nora groaned but agreed.

Now that we have almost everything squared away time for a little identity theft. We all paired off into groups of two me being paired with Natal, stealing the clothes was easy enough we'd make enough noise and lucky only a few came over, but because I'm not really good with 'knockout' moves, I baited them and he knocked them out.

Almost like he was trained for this or something, I shrugged and took one of the pair of clothes, unfortunately they didn't fit me then...I noticed Natal. "Hey uh Natal." I said scratching the back of my head. Looking at myself, I felt as if I was a very, very, very, very fat man trying to fit all of his body parts into a tiny suit needless to say it was constricting.

"What's up?" He said slipping on the pants. He then turned to me. "That looks...absolutely horrible you should really do something about that outfit." Yes, I know that's why I'm going to take your and you're going to suck it up and wear those clothes.

"You see..." I began. "These clothes are a wee bit too small for me. That's why I'm going to have to ask you to hand those over to me." Natal raised an eyebrow. "I owe it to Blake to go in there and save her. So Natal can you be the friend that I know that you and I can be, strip down, and hand over those clothes." He shook his head. "Well you wanted to do this the hard way." So I tackled him. "Hand'em over!"

"Get off of me, this is awkward as hell!" Nothing could be closer to the truth, but I'll be damned if I have ti sit around at the jet, while everyone goes off and haves some cool battle. and on the more selfish side I didn't want Natal to try anything with Yang...while I wasn't around at the very least. "Seriously stop!"

In our commotion both of us failed to realize that someone was looking at the scene. "I-I didn't know..." Yang squeaked. That's when she flagged everyone else over. Natal and I tried to get up, but only ended up scrambling all over each other and ending up in an even more awkward placement. "Look at these two."

Collins covered his mouth. "I know we're teenagers and all you two, but can you please keep your hormones in check until we save Blake?"

"It was him!" We said at almost the same time. After that predicament was over and we hid the people that we beat the hell out of, we made our way towards the ramp that allowed us into the base. I hid in the middle, I believed that seeing someone in an outfit that was clearly too large for them would arouse way too much suspicion and god forbid they ask my name.

Robin kept in the front, having easily the best poker face out of all of us, sadly that didn't help us from being stopped on our way along the floor. "Hold it right there!" Everyone froze up. Almost all breathing had stopped. "What are you men and women doing? You all know that it is currently training time for all of the rookies. Do you all think you're so special to skip out early!?" We need to get this guy to shut up.

"Sir!" A particular brown haired doppelganger took the plate. "We are deeply sorry..." He paused. "Sergeant!" Scanning him, not bad Natal. "We believed that training was over for the moment and were going to report back to our barracks, please forgive us!" The guy leaned forward,trying to check Natal's eyes. He could barely see anything however and shrugged it off.

"Get back to work." We all turned. "Weird kids, they're all moving as if they're one person for god's sake." He mumbled.

Again to keep suspicion off of ourselves Pyrrha and Jaune began going through some exercises, while Yang was fighting with some other guy. Lawrence and Collins followed suit, leaving Robin, Natal, and I. "Ok here's the plan." Natal spoke up. "Perry, you're going to get us caught, so we need you to get away from the rest of us. If you get caught we can just help you later, but on the chance we all get caught we're screwed."

"So where are you going with this? Do you want me to hand myself off on a silver platter to these guys?" Come on Natal, I just gave you a compliment on getting that guy off us don't make me take it back by trying to throw me away.

He shook his head. "No, all we need you to do is find something that won't make you stick out like a sore thumb. Maybe there's a laundry room or something." Natal bit his lip and continued thinking. That's when Robin tugged on his shoulder. "You've got an idea." Robin pointed to me then himself and did a picking up motion. Where's he going with this? "You're going to pickup Perry? I don't see how that's going to help us." My short friend face palmed himself and made a motion for follow me.

Moving quickly Robin lead us to a room, a not very good one but a room none the least. It looked like a few people lived here almost like our dorms back at Beacon. "Oh! I get it now, we're going to do the same thing any other good heroes would do, we're going to steal some more." Robin shrugged, don't think I hit the nail on the head, but whatever.

"Arion be on lookout."

"You brought you're cat?" Natal asked. I shrugged. He's useful, Arion's smarted that the average, well almost everything. Hopefully there aren't any girls living in here. After searching through all the drawers, I finally found some clothes close enough to my size. "Now that we've finished-" Arion meowed.

"A cat and...hat are you people doing in my room!" A guy who was around my height and size entered the room. Well at least I know who I'm stealing from now. "I've never seen you guys around before, I'm going to tell leader Tauros and-" The boy was interrupted by Robin's fists slamming into his face. Using the bed sheets in the room we tied him up. Continuing on our little spree, we took the guy's wallet. Niko Wolfe, student at Vale Academy. I stuffed his wallet into my back pocket. "Damn it I was bout to get a promotion too." We stuffed him into a closet and went on our way.

But life just loves me so..."Niko there you are." Once again I froze up. There was no way I could forget that mask. "Come on time to show how much you care about the White Fang. Your service will help pave the way for the future of our organization." He sees me as that Niko guy, what am I supposed to do? "Follow me." Ok then. Better follow him or I'll end up on the wrong end of his sword again. When I looked back to the two I saw them mouth out 'What are you doing?' to which I replied, 'Trying not to die!'.

I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose. "Robin, I'll follow him, you look for Blake." As soon as I turned to run Robin held me, covering his eyes with his hand. "I don't know what that means, but if you plan on creating a diversion for us I'll be on the lookout for it." Following after Perry, I slid into the room behind them and stood next to him in the room.

"Look who decided-" I elbowed him. We needed to be quiet, these people...Roman Torchwick? This is bad, but if we just try to slip out that'll be even more suspicious. I'll just have to hope that when I was reading Robin's body language that covering his eyes really did mean he'll cause a black out. I bit my lip, looks like we're going to be here for a while.

I have no idea what Natal looks so serious for. The only person in this room to be afraid of is that guy who beat the hell out of me on the train and in the end he probably couldn't be that much of a threat in the end seeing as ho he's trying to ally himself with that bowler hatted guy. Getting Blake out of here is going to be easier than I thought. "Perry..." She sounded worried.

"Sup Yamato." I thought confidently, trying to ease the worry in her voice.

"We need to get out of here, that woman in the red dress..." Now that I think about it this woman does kinda make me think of an older...what was that little girl's name from Corpse Party? I shrugged, it's been years since I played that game and who knows if they even have it on Remnant, most likely not. "Can you please listen to me for a second!"

"Ok...shoot."

"You need to find us a way to get out of here." I raised an eyebrow. That's when I heard her snap. "I need you to be yourself for a few minutes." No problem Yamato, let me show you how the P- Meister breaks up a meeting with the greatest of ease. Now what is a good opening line that'll get their attention.

Time for me to snap my fingers, what got me in here in the first place? My enthusiasm for the White Fang. What'll get me out my utter lack of care. "This is so freaking boring..." I mumbled. Torchwick moved a bit in his chair and turned back to give me a dirty look. One strike the look.

"Just wait we're going to be out of here soon." Natal said back to me. Strike two, the unwitting accomplice. "We've gotten the chance that our other brothers will never get, how about you be a bit grateful for a few minutes and try to understand all of this." He said. sorry Natal I'm doing what needs to be done. My sword has told me it's the right thing to do...and in the end I probably should've thought twice before listening to an inanimate object, but I've already started, so no going back.

And last but not least, strike three. "Would you animals mind keeping it down!?" The reaction.

"Calm down Roman." Damn this woman just tugged on his leash with that one he instantly shut up, but I can't have that I need to get this fiery red head into a frenzy and this woman, was not going to stop me!

I giggled. "Guess we know who wears the pants in your relationship." And that's what got him back. The guy got up probably to hit me, while I was expecting to be hit, the not quite unimaginable happened, but the improbable did. The woman raised her hand and Roman sat back down again. Now...I had to admit I was worried, because she got up this time.

She placed her hand to my face, the heat on her hands was staggering, and I tensed up a bit. She spent a moment looking at me, almost like she could see through the mask, hopefully not though. "Brown...I like brown." My eyes? Was she, flirting with me? Well...if she was it would be just plain out rude of me to not say something back, oh and the diversion too!

"I like your eyes too." I said sincerely. "I like them, they have a nice orange-red glow to hem almost like a fire." She seemed surprised and raised an eyebrow. By this time I had the entire room's attention, hopefully soon I'd be kicked out for making a ruckus. "As much as I love admiring your beauty ma'am don't you think you should get back to the meeting?

"What was your name again?" Ooh, what was that guy's name again? Wolfe something...Iko, Diko, Sliko?

Maybe Miko? Yes Miko! "Miko?" She motioned for me to go on. "Wolfe." I said assertively.

That seemed to have convinced her. "One last thing." I nodded. "And that sheath it looks familiar to the one a dear friend told me about. Would you mind showing it to me." And I was boned. I sighed, she seemed sad, but I couldn't let he sadness affect me. She knows I'm not that Wolfe guy and any second now she's going to tell the rest of the room.

Time to bow out gracefully and take this conversation as a failure. "I've enjoyed our chat, but-" That's when the lights turned out and I felt myself being grabbed out into the hallway. I threw the mask onto the ground and in that instant the lights turned back on. "Natal did you plan that? If you did talk about timing I was sure I was done there."

He shook his head. "No I think that was Robin." And as we rounded the corner. "Speak of the devil." Robin motioned us to follow him and we did. At this point we weren't in much of a sneaking mood we just followed Robin and people got out of our way. Once We were at where I assumed they were holding Blake, Robin and Natal took up sides on both of the door. Natal was counting down, but ain't nobody got time for that.

_~RWBY~_

My stomach grumbled and it was around four. Time to go get some food I suppose. As I was about to open the door my ears perked up and I opened the door, but stood on the side, so whoever was coming in wouldn't see me, however it turned out to be someone I was actually glad to see. He landed on the bed.

"Damn that was supposed to be a hell of a lot cooler." He said shaking himself out of my sheets. "Sup Blake." He said so nonchalantly. He got himself off the bed and I pretended to come in for a hug. "Really, well this is-" And ended up punching him in the face. "My bread and fucking butter! What is with you women and punching me in the face, hot damn!"

"If you want I'll punch you in the face." Natal too. I was almost expecting all of my teammates, Jaune's team, and Perry's team wall through the door, but equally as good it was Robin. Helping Perry off the ground Natal turned to me. "Lucky for you the calvary has arrived let's get the hell out of here."

Perry rubbed his nose. "Personally I don't know why'd you leave. The White Fang treats their prisoners better than they treat their own members." Thank God, at first I thought he was going to let it slip that I was once a member of the White Fang to Natal, even though I doubt he would tell anybody you can never be too sure.

Natal shrugged. "I don't want to spend time considering why they treat Blake better thank they treat some of their own members. We came here to save her and not to mention we've probably got people on our asses let's move."

I nodded. "I know a fast way out follow me." I grabbed Gambol Shroud and lead them out the door. Making our way through corridor after corridor we ended up on a catwalk only a few rooms away from the training field and the roaming that allows people outside. "Just a bit more and we'll be out."

"Hopefully everyone else is still at the training field and we just run-" The catwalk violently shook and turning around I saw that it had been sliced in half. The idiot who came to save me...and Adam. "Holy dickus!" That's when he looked up to see the person above him. "Oh...hi buddy. You happy to see me again?"

As usual not showing any emotion Adam looked to me. "I'll be with you shortly, but first I need to take care of something." Showing his weapon, Perry got to his feet and broke out into a sprint away from Adam. "Get back here." Adam said running after him.

"Go ahead and get her out of here I'll be fine." No he won't. But there wasn't, anything I could do. The moment he finished his sentence. Robin and Natal picked me up and kept running. Stay safe, moron.

_~JNPR~_

My group was among the first to get released from training, so I had to leave everyone else on the floor. The White Fang's training actually wasn't too bad, I might have even gotten a little stronger from it. After we finished we got shipped off to the mess hall. Mess hall that makes me feel like I was in the middle of war, just like my dad and grandpa. "And we're all in agreement Squirtle is obviously the best."

"Man isn't it great just to be friends that can talk about anything together."

"Yeah broby! Now that we're off the topic of best Pokémon let's get onto our next discussion: best anime protagonist." He said flipping notebook paper. "I have to say that the greatest protagonist is probably Ichigo from Bleach." His other friends laughed. Yeah we all know that the greatest protagonist is Jimmy from Detective Conan.

"Sorry man I'm going to have to disagree with you on that one. I think we all know that Naruto is he best come on now. You agree, right Mikey?"

The black haired guy sitting next tom him shook his head. "I thought we were all in agreement that in comparison Goku from Dragon Ball Z was the greatest protagonist. Those two took all of Goku's best characteristics and basically put them into carbon copy shows!"

That got the other two riled up. "At least Naruto doesn't take twenty episodes to charge an attack the miss!"

"At least Goku doesn't take fifty episodes to learn a new attack! They even took all the moves from Dragon Ball Z and put them into Naruto! You tell me for one second that the Rasen-Shuriken isn't a copy of the Destructo Disk!"

"How about we all just agree that Ichigo could take them both out with a Gestuga Tenshou."

"The hell he could!" I thought that the White Fang would spend more time, I don't know trying to get more faunus to join them, not spending time arguing who could kick whose ass, whatever I'm just glad to be here.

Now that it was my turn to speak. "Come on guys we really shouldn't be-" I was cut short by the sound of running. We all looked up to see two people on a catwalk above both of them had swords, but one of them was too slow in drawing his and got kicked off...flying straight for our table!

He coughed. "Hey guys...did you guys get kicked off a catwalk too?" Perry? "Hey Jaune can can you help me get up, that guy up there's trying to kill me." Looking up he noticed that another speck was coming down. "Never mind..." It landed on Perry.

"Maybe if I carve you up, you'll start taking me seriously." What kind of trouble had Perry gotten himself into in the last few hours!

"Move dammit!" Kinda trying here Yamato, I really don't need you bitching at me now. "I am not bitching at you I'm trying to keep your dumbass safe, now hurry up and pick me up already." I obeyed and readied myself again. The pain from the kicks was subsiding and I felt somewhat strong again, but still a little scared. Holding his sword at the side, the masked man barreled at me, as I swung at him he easily jumped over Yamato and used both his feet to nail me in the chest. Did he plan on using his sword sometime soon, I'd rather take a slice than another kick.

Staggering backwards I regained my footing and went onto the offensive again. Slashing at the man he dodged side to side, he backstopped and dodged side to side, just like last time I couldn't hit him. instead of taking the sword approach of slashing this time, I decided to take a page from his book and tried to roundhouse kick the man, only for him to catch it and turn me around. Once my back was turned to him he jammed the bunt of his sword into my kidneys, swinging Yamato and turning I tried to hit him, but he caught my wrist and squeezed the pressure point with amazing precision, I dropped her in an instant.

That's when he brought up his fist and slammed be down and I was on the ground again. And now we're back to where we left off. Sorry about all that explanatory bullshit. He turned up the intensity of the choking. "Now go ahead and die. Nothing will save you."

"Yeah that's not true." Seems like kicks are in these days everyone is using them. This had to be possible the first time I had to say that I'm glad to see Natal. He smiled. Don't look at me like you just saved my life, even though you did. "You ok?" I nodded. "We need to get out of here fast and the only way is through that guy. Jaune get your ass over here we need help!" I had almost forgotten he was here.

I got Yamato off the ground. Looks like the shoe is on the opposing foot now. June and his mirror image both readied their respective weapons. "Nice great sword you compensating for something?"

"Shut up and fight." Natal was the first to go in then I followed and prayed that Jaune was coming in to help too. Natal and I attacked from both sides one to make sure we didn't hit each other and two get some hits in on him, too bad that coming at him two at a time we were still outmatched. Natal swung for his head and me at his legs, the man got into a planking positions and dodged our strikes, using his foot to rail Natal and his fist to send me back. Once he had gotten me away he went for Natal who was still recovering from the hit, he pulled back his arm and jammed his sword into Natal's stomach. Silence, but... "Sucks to be you this is some damn good armor."

Winding back his fist Natal socked the man in the face, sending him to the ground, pulling out shards of the sword and his armor from the chest plate. "How are you alive?"

"Adapting armor. Gotta say I'm surprised this guy got through some of it, he's pretty damn strong. Come on Jaune let's-" Against my better judgement I turned from the man. I should have checked to see if he was actually knocked out in the very least. The moment I turned around I heard the ripping of cloth and after that everything went black. The best of us make mistakes...I'm supposed to be above that.

"Turning your back on the enemy, don't they teach kids anything in school these days?" Natal fell to the ground. Stupefied was the first thing to come to mind. All the times everyone's bragged about how strong Natal is and he goes down in one hit. I wasn't trying to brag that I might be stronger or anything, but having him here gave me reassurance that we'll all be fine, but now, it's just me and Jaune. The scraping sound of metal against the floor. "Have a pleasant time in hell."

"No leave'em alone!" Jaune roared. "That's my black friend!" That was the first time that the swordsman ever looked at Jaune little did we know it would not be the last. A white light exploded from Jaune's sword and he charged at my assailant and with an overwhelming force Jaune struck sending him through only god knows how many rooms.

"Dude..."

"Come on, we gotta go!" He's right enough with being impressed like a little school girl.

_~RWBY~_

Taking down another enemy, I raised my fist in the air. "Come on boys, who wants to take on the golden haired terror, step on up don't be shy, only twenty dollars for the next person tough enough to take her on!" Ruby shouted. I know they asked us to keep a low profile, but we were making bank off of all these guys who thought they could take on Yang.

"Hey guys!" Someone silently shouted...I should probably go pick up a dictionary their's definitely a better word for this. Blake? Jaune too, Robin, Perry, and Natal! My god the entire gang's here. Leaving my 'competitors' behind for a minute. "Good everyone's here. Look we've got a problem." Blake began. That's when Jaune showed us Natal's back, you could almost see bone. "We need someone to create a distraction so we can get out of here.

And who else stepped up to the plate? "Alright, I got this." He didn't look better, even though, he was nowhere near as bad as Natal he still looked horrible. We've only been here for a few hours and these two look like they've been through the fight of their lives. Stepping out behind the boxes he raised his voice. "Hello everyone anybody here liked to learn the electric-"

"That's the dude who stole my clothes!" I think this might explain why he looks like absolute crap. "Brothers! Sisters! Arm yourselves we must dispel our base of this intruder at once." So now we've got two choices, leave Perry to get blasted and beaten by over a hundred people, or blow our cover, I think the choice is obvious.

"Never mind we're running!" Ok then there goes what I wanted to do. Pushing and punching our way past all the people I had knocked down just a moment ago we ran back out to the forest, more specifically the clearing we left our other three friends. "Nora start the jet!"

"What in the world?" Luckly at the time Weiss was outside, with Ren sleeping only a few feet away from her. "Ren wake up! nora we have to leave now!" One might think, there's no way someone can take we gotta leave now so seriously, to activate the engines and move immediately, but we have Nora...and no one understands her, but Ren.

"Who's carrying Natal?" Jaune yelped, but was blowing his gut at the time. "I'll jump in first." Pushing Weiss out of the way, I held out my hand for Jaune and threw him along with Natal in. "Next!" Sis, Blake, Robin, Pyrrha, Lawrence, Collins, and lastly no one else. "Wait...are we forgetting someone?"

"What am I chopped liver?" Oh Perry. "Tell Nora to slow this mothereffer down!"

I didn't know what to do. All I could do was shrug. "I don't know what to tell you...and even worse news there's a cliff right there." As soon as I said this he looked forwards, his eyes bulging out of his head. He jumped and jammed his sword into the wing.

"Oh god, I think my arm just came out of its socket!" Well at least we're all alive, the only problem is the storm that we have to face back at Beacon.

_~Cinder~_

Oh well he got away. I had to admit, he was a rather funny boy, maybe after I capture him I'll let him keep a little bit of his power so that he can amuse me. "We're within range to fire." I shook my head and they immediately put down their weapons. "So Cinder...I'm prepared to hear your proposition. The white Fang is willing to be under your control." I snickered. Things are turning in the best of ways thanks to that boy. He stumbled into the White Fang's headquarters just to save a girl, causes total mayhem and still manages to get away. Arkwright...he truly is a funny one.

_~RWBY~_

Now that we had Natal patched up, everyone had gone to different places on the ship to rest up. Turning the corner I bumped into Lawrence. "You might not want to go that way...our leader's having a deep thinking moment. Very surprising from him, so I decided to leave him be and good to have you back Blake." He kept walking. Perry was sitting in a corner rubbing his shoulder.

"Lucky you really didn't dislodge it." He shrugged still Rubbing it. This felt rather awkward, I really didn't know what to say. When Natal wakes up I'll have to apologize to him a thousand times over, but now I was focused on Perry...and he wasn't going on about how I owed him or anything, he just seemed sad. "Are you ok?"

He groaned. "I feel the same as when I fought you on that train you were robbing...I got my ass kicked and like last time there wasn't any laughing it off, there was no jokes from Perry, I just felt empty. Sometimes I wonder if I'm even growing at all. Your mentor or whatever from last time did the same shit, he beat the ever loving hell out of me and all I could do was sit back and take it." Sounds like he met up with Adam again and I guess Natal was in on it this time. Even both of them could not take on Adam, now that's scary. "How're you doing? I don't guess being back in your old stomping grounds against your will could have been pleasant."

"I don't know how to feel. I was surprised that you came for me at all. I need to learn to rely on people other than Adam and Robin." And even know I can't rely on Adam anymore, we're on opposite sides. The next time I see him I may have to even raise my sword against him and fight at my best and even then it may not even be enough.

"Well at least I'll know his name the next time he tries to kill me." Perry said leaning his head against the wall. "Blake..." I brought my head up. "I can't help, but blame myself for what happened today. If I hadn't had been so annoying two days ago you would not have had to go on some stupid date with me, Natal wouldn't have gash the size of Kentucky on his back and we'd all be back at Beacon getting ready for dinner. Don't get me wrong I still hate Natal...but I don't want him to die. Maybe...I need to find a way to get home."

"Yeah it is kinda your fault." He sighed. "But...you can't look on the dark side, that's what I do for one. And secondly, you have to realize one thing we're all alive aren't we." He nodded. "Their are two others here responsible for their teams, you don't have to carry the burden of all three alone."

"Attention all flyers of Nora Air, we are approaching Beacon ETA: two seconds."

"Come on..." I stood up and extended my hand to him. He took it and he smiled again. That smile might be one of the greatest things in my life now and for the life of me I don't want to lose it. "I think that we're all going to need to rest for a few days." The doors opened and everyone stepped out, but we didn't make it far considering that there were two very angry looking teachers outside.

"We're not in trouble are we?" Ruby asked quickly.

Professor Kyrie was the first to speak. "Dear, dear children we at Beacon allow many things from our student body, but going off with one of the academy's VTOLs is not one of them!" She coughed twice after that. "Professor Goodwitch what do you think the right punishment for them is?"

"Toilet." That's when I noticed that Perry had broken into a sprint and was getting farther second by second.

_A/N: Like I said before we're heading back to the main plot, except Jaune's gotten a little bit stronger, hopefully he can use that against Cardin, but probably not there can't be too much growth in only the first volume. Lastly criticism helps make the story better so if you don't mind please review! Until next time!_


	16. I guess

**Chapter 16: I guess...**

_Last time on RWBY or PCLR: A Band of Misfits: Last time we were with the teams they had infiltrated the White Fang base. Inside the HQ they met many challenges and foes. Adam Tauros showed his superiority over Perry, Natal, and Jaune, but thanks to Jaune's latent strength he was able to slow down Adam long enough for the three of them to escape. Saving Blake and escaping the facility the groups returned to Becaon, where two very angry teachers were waiting for them. Thanks to our heroes as well Cinder Fall has gained control over the White Fang. How will events occur from there?_

Collins kicked Ren's other Uzi out of his hand, but as he went for the final blow, Ren vaulted over him and struck his neck sending him to the ground temporarily. Seizing his chance Ren ran for his guns and on the turn they both had their weapons pointed at one another's heads. "And with that I believe we will conclude the match." The lights turned on, revealing the spectators in the darkness. Glynda stepped on stage. "Very impressive the both of you, neither one of your auras dropped to the red. Being that both of your auras are almost exactly in the same area, I will have to call this match a draw."

They both sighed. I guess they wanted a more decisive win, oh well. "Not bad Collins." Ren said. "How about next time I don't go easy on you."

He laughed. "Yeah next time...Wait you were going easy on me?" By that time Ren was already off the stage and sitting with his team again. Collins descended the stairs and sat with the rest of us, well only three of them, seeing as how I was sitting with team RWBY because Red and I were engaged in a very heated conversation.

"And all I'm saying is if for some reason you have to leave me behind, have the decency to put a bullet in my brain before you go, Red!" I don't know how we got on the topic of zombies, but in the mean time in between time she said if I became a detriment to the group she would leave me behind, alive no less. "Do you know how painful it is to be eaten by a zombie?"

She shook her head. "No do you?" No one has due to the fact that zombies don't exist...but then again if someone like Glynda for example performed some magic spell maybe zombies could be real. And then you have all the science that these people have. Who knows if an electric dust crystal could jump start someone's dead heart. So many possibilities.

"For the next match would Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester please make their way to the stage." Jaune didn't look so confident, but he believes in the power in himself and the heart of the cards...wait that doesn't apply here, maybe heart of his sword he'll be able to pull out the win on the prick. I'd love to shout some words of encouragement to him, but Glynda was requiring us to be quiet, during matches.

Once the two got on the stage the lights immediately dimmed. The two knowing how the flow of these matches went, raised their arms, arms as in weapons not their literal arms just so we're clear. The moment the match started Jaune charged at Cardin. All the brown haired jerk did was sway side to side to avoid Jaune's attacks. Now that Jaune was off balance Cardin swung his mace, but Jaune raised his shield only, so instead of completely knocking him off his feet he only skidded backwards. Come on Jaune. "Maybe if I can just get angry enough..." I heard him mumble.

"You talking to yourself over there Jauney-boy? Did that hit make you lose all sense?" Cardin mocked. Taking obvious offense to his words, the blonde ran at him again and I could swear I saw a tinge of white radiate off of the blade. Cardin must have noticed it too, seeing as how he jumped back, but the moment Jaune swiped it went away. Laughing Cardin disarmed Jaune, leaving him only his shield, sweeping him off his feet and back. "This is the part where you lose."

Jaune, what have I always told you to do when you don't have your sword. One of America's greatest superheroes only uses a shield and he can kick almost anyone's ass. You even look like him for God's sake, aside from the blonde hair. Be Captain America! "Looks like this Jaune isn't going to win." Pyrrha sighed. The hell he isn't. With that look on Glynda's face I could tell she was going to call the match. I also have to add it to the fact that Jaune's life gauge was going down and Cardin's hadn't budged at all.

She sighed and I saw her reach for the light switch, using that black boy speed I ran over to her and grabbed her hand. "Perry what are you-"

"Just give my boy, Jaune a chance." She sighed again and nodded. I should become a professional negotiator or something, I'm so good with words. Letting the fight continue, Jaune had gotten back on his feet and looked at his shield. Seeing that it was the only weapon currently in his possession he threw it. Finally. However Cardin easily deflected it and continued laughing and that's when the fight turned. Taking a run the second after he threw it Jaune slid underneath Cardin and launched his foot straight into the bastard's balls, making him drop his weapon. Kicking him in the back and forcing him forward Jaune took Cardin's mace and landed a solid blow to his back. Looks like Glynda was surprised and the smug look on my face didn't help her at all. "Told you."

She scoffed and turned back on the lights. The room burst into clapping, ah everyone cheering for the underdog. "As you can all see Mr. Winchester's aura has entered the red. In a tournament style duel, this would indicate that he is no longer acceptable for combat. After this the official would call the battle." She turned to Cardin. "Mr. Winchester it's been weeks now do try to check your scroll to see when it is better to switch to a more defensive strategy."

Cardin grumbled something and got off stage. "Hag."

By that time Jaune had gotten off stage and was with his team everyone congratulating him. "That kid's a dick." I stood next to Glynda my mouth agape.

"Professor Goodwitch, what would the headmaster say if he heard you say such thing's about your students." She immediately pinched the bridge of her nose, I guess being so prim and proper all the time can wear on anybody, but for some reason Weiss has been able to keep it up for the past few months. "High five Glynda." I said raising my hand. She returned the five and I jumped off stage. Pyrrha was the only person waiting for me. "Did everyone else go to lunch already?"

She nodded and we started walking. "I just wanted to thank you for what you did for Jaune back there." I shrugged, always trying to help that's me. "I'm sad and also happy to say at the same time that the meager amount of training that Jaune did with the white Fang has helped him a lot, I don't think anyone's expected him to grow so quickly."

"I mean the same can kinda be said for me before I came here I sucked all kinds ass." By this time we were in the cafeteria or hall whatever you wanted to call it. All white and pretty bland you think the people who own this place could have sprung for something, maybe a more Harry Potter feel with floating lights. "You got any meatloaf?" I asked the people serving food.

"Every now and then I'll hear you say 'before I came here.'. Do you mean Beacon or did you come from somewhere outside of Vytal?" Hm, how should I answer this? I trust Pyrrha, I mean I trust all of my friends, but should I really go off blabbing that I'm not even from this planet? Only Kyrie and Nero know that right now and when I think about it there's really no need for me to hide it in the end they might just end up laughing at me for thinking I'm not even from this world. "Perry?" Pyrrha flicked me.

"Ow! The hell did you flick me for? I was having a very long and complicated look into the bowels of my soul to figure out how I was going to answer your question, but you know what now you're not getting you answer I'm just going to sit here and eat my meatloaf." I said sticking my fork in the meat and biting it. In my haste to try and make a point I had taken the entire slab of meat and tried to force it down my mouth, needless to say it was another awkward few seconds. "...I know Nora was saying something before I came over here, stop looking at me and tell the story." Bits of food escaping my mouth.

Nora couched twice. "So there we were in the middle of the day." Ren yawned. "Surrounded by beowolves! Like five of them." Ren made some sounds of confirmation. "And in the end Ren and I took the down!"

"I'm surprised that you actually got the story together for once." He said taking a sip of his drink. Thinking back to Jaune beating down Cardin, I'm glad I didn't have to fight anyone today I'm still kinda recovering from the other day. Speaking of the other day we have to go help Professor Peach collect sap next week. Well at least we get out of class for a couple of hours and for some reason or another homework has stopped completely, so you know that's a bonus.

"Jaune you ok?" Red asked.

"Hm? Why wouldn't he be fine. He just kicked the shit off the biggest asshole on campus." I said.

Red glared at me. "And you're one to talk becauuuuuuse, Mr. Put firecrackers in the bathroom stalls?" Hey no one got hurt from it so you can't be mad at me!

I coughed. "Excuse me Ruby, but the things I do are to entertain the masses and alleviate the boredom that comes from sitting in a chair all day." I said raising my hands in a dramatic Shakespearean way. "Red come on you know you love it. I got you a chocolate puppy don't forget that."

"And that chocolate dog was filled with ranch dressing." So? She shook her head and returned to Jaune. "Like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." I wasn't paying attention to her anymore, I was already back to trying to gobble down this meatloaf. "You look a little down."

"Guys, really I'm fine. Like Perry said I'm glad that I was able to strut my stuff a little bit today."

That's when Yang snapped her fingers. "I know what's wrong here! Jaune's feeling the sweet, sweet feeling of owning someone, but now he remembers that Cardin's probably going to beat the hell out of him the next time they're in class. Everyone let's go to the Wheel of Bullying!" Snatching the glasses off of one of the nearby students and donning a game show host like voice Yang stood on the table. "And my lovely assistant." She grabbed Lawrence.

"Why do I have to be the eye candy?"

"Because." Yang coughed twice. "Last Monday before our exertion Cardin walked up to you and knocked all the books out of your hands, man do those look heavy. After that I believe that you were returning from getting a drink of water said Jerkchester was leaving the room and activated you shield making you plant your face into it." Jaune grumbled. "And to take the cake at the end of the day when we were getting our lockers Cardin shoved you into his and sent you all the way to the shrine in the middle of the forest, where Blake was reading a book! So in short Jaune's just imagining how much worse it's going to get from here." Gotta give Yang her props that was something that I would have done...oh well.

"Let's break his legs!" That's what I'm talking about Crazy, yeah! In all the excitement, my highly tuned dog like ears had fell deaf to the pleas of the innocent.

"Stop!" Turning around I saw Cardin Prickchester and his gaggle of goons picking on one of the other students. Velvet, I think. She knows a lot about faunus history and such, seeing as how she is one it makes sense. Sometimes I wonder if she has a team, I don't ever see her with anyone else and today she was eating lunch alone. "Please stop."

"Told you see was a freak." Ok so he's already on stage two of pissing off Perry on the jerkocity meter, ladies and gentlemen let's see how far he can go! "Adorable little bunny ears, I wonder what would happen if I rip them off?" Ok, ok I'm still fine I don't have too much of an urge to get up and punch him.

"Guys it's ok, it's not like he's just a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everyone!" Now h'es defending the bully, I don't know if this is some variation of Stockholm syndrome, but I don't think that you should be trying to defend a douche bag. Natal was over there...why wasn't he doing anything? Has to be his back.

"It must be hard to be a faunus." Yang said burying her head on the table. Are we really just going to sit here and take this? All of us csn kick ass and we're going to let one of our fellow students get picked on. Can I also add to the fact that we're in college. This kind of shit shouldn't be happening!

"You're hurting me!" And there's the final straw. I stood up and briskly walked my way around the table.

While Velvet was making her way past me, I tapped her shoulder, but kept walking. "Hey check this out." She stopped and watched. "Yo Cardin!" I said forcing a smile.

"What do you want poor boy?"

I laughed. "You know you're a really funny guy. I saw what you sticking it to that faunus over there I've got to say it was just plain out hilarious." Did he stop me just so that he could hurt my feelings even more? I came to Beacon to be away from people like them.

"Really now. You know I was starting to think that you were just some kid from the boonies, with no sense of comedy, but you know what I guess you're alright. How about you ditch that lame team of yours and come to the winning side. I can show you some real fun stuff." Now he's signing up to be another one of Cardin's lackeys, I'm done.

"Yeah, but you know hat's really funny?" The snapping of wood. I spun around to see that Cardin was on the ground and the guy from earlier was shaking his hand. "And that's the punchline get it? Oh and don't mess with my friends or I'll get Yang to squeeze your balls til they're paste." He snickered and walked towards me. "I hope you didn't think I was trying to be friends with that dude." He said motioning back to Cardin.

"For a moment yes. I thought you were trying to stomp on my feelings."

He grabbed his chin. "Well just know that when Perry comes to help you everything's going to be A-ok."

"He's lying by the way." The red cloaked girl said.

"I swear I will come over there and pull that hood through nose mouth Ruby!"

_~JNPR~_

Later in class. "So how's Natal doing?" I asked. If I remember correctly after Blake had finished talking to him he went straight to the nurse. I hope Ms. Goodwitch let's him sit out of the punishment so that he can rest. Blake smiled. From her expression I assumed he was fine. Perry was copying Blake's notes as usual and for some reason Jaune had decided not to sit next to us.

"Yes! Yes! Prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution more popularly known as the Faunus War. Humans were far more concerned with centralizing faunus populations in Manajere." He took a sip from the small cup. "While this may seem like ancient history to most of you, you must remember that most of these events are actually quite recent. I mean the repercussions from the uprising can still be seen today." How can he move without using his legs? "Now onto the big question! Have any one you been subjugated to discrimination, because of your faunus heritage!" A few raised their hands. "Dreadful simply dreadful!" Anticlimactic. "And acts of violence originally started by humans is what lead to what happened to the White Fang." A bold claim, but due to some people it is believable. "Now which one of you students can tell me what was the turning point in the third year of the war!"

Almost everyone raised their hand except for Jaune singling him out, but surprisingly he called on Weiss. "The battle at Fort Castle."

"Ex-a-freaking-tacally!" Our teacher said drinking from his cup again. How many times had he sipped from it it should be out of drink by now. Aside from that he seemed to have gotten more manic the more he drinks from it...I think this is something that needs to be brought up with the rest of the staff. "Now one of you tell me what was the advantage that the faunus had over General Lagoones' forces!"

"Hey!" Jaune spoke up. Professor Bartholomew pointed to him. "Um..." Oh god he doesn't know the answer. "The answer is..." Good thing the room was rounded and he could look over here to us. I pointed to my eyes. I saw him mouth out glasses.

"Pyrrha what are you doing?" Perry asked.

"I'm trying to tell Jaune that the answer is night vision."

"Well right now it looks like you're saying glasses be practical like this." He gave me the piece of paper he was writing on. "Now give him the answer." I wrote night vision.

Jaune nodded. "Night vision!"

The professor was pleased. "Stellar work Mr. Arc, now only if you wouldn't mind could you please try to use your own brain next time?" Perry and I looked down to our work. Sorry Jaune. "And Mr. Winchester, I don't know if they thought you this in elementary school or not, but please refrain from putting your hands or other objects on another student. That is left for the combat arena. Both of you see me after class for additional readings."

"Looks like I was wrong about that no homework thing." Perry sighed.

Once the regular lectures were done everyone vacated the room as quickly as possible. Nora and Ren left for their rooms, while I was was waiting for Jaune. "I'm going to see how Jaune's brother is doing." Perry laughed. I assumed he was making his way towards the infirmary.

_~Natal~_

"I'm sad to say that you will be unable to attend your combat classes for the next few months,which may put you at a severe disadvantage seeing as how the festival is a few months away." I felt the rest of the bandages wrap around my back. I tried to roll my shoulder, but it only ended up making the pain worse. No walking this off.

I sighed. "Thanks Professor Kyrie." I laid back down. I'm going to have to stay here for a few days and even then I won't be able to do any fighting.

"Can I go in and see him? Thanks Kyrie." Stepping through the door and taking a seat Perry sat next to me bed. "Sup Jaune how you doing." He's obviously doing this to piss me off, but I don't have the energy to sock him. "I'm just kidding man. How ya holding Natal? Having your back almost cut though and all."

I thought for a moment. "Aside from having to find new parts for my armor, I guess I'm fine. After I'm fully healed I'm going to have to bust my ass to catch up to everyone."

"Why's that?"

"The professor told me that I won't be able to do any combat training for the next few months. Oh well I suppose." I was hoping that I'd be able to help everyone fine tune their skills, while the festival was inching closer and look how that turns out. Isn't life great.

"So Natal..." Leaving my thoughts for a moment I looked to him. "I didn't come here just to talk." Of course not no one ever does. "Since I met you over a week ago I have had nothing but absolute hate for you." Ok he says he didn't come here to talk and proceeds to talk. "But thanks to the pleas of a ceartin blonde girl, I have been thinking in a different way and now seek to bury the hatchet." I raised an eyebrow. "So after we get some free time maybe next Saturday I was going to ask all the guys to come out and we'll go hit up a few places you in?"

Yang got him to do this? Maybe she threatened to mess with his bread and butter again. I laughed silently. "I guess..."

"Cool." Perry got up to leave the room.

"Oh and Perry." He turned back. "Stay away from Yang." Leaving the room he raised his middle finger. "You remind me way too much of him."I said falling asleep. I heard the distant sound of a scroll.

_~JNPR~_

"We can train up here!" Pyrrha yelled. Doesn't seem like the safest place. The rooftop of the dorms where everyone sleeps. Couldn't we do this somewhere a little safer like the ground for instance. I know that I seem slumpy right now, but I'm completely fine. I mean winning one fight means that everything can go up from here, right? "You don't think so do you?" I shook my head. "Well that's why I brought someone."

"Jaune this is your therapist speaking." Of course it was Perry, who else would agree to dress up as an old man. I feel like this day was very Perry-centric. "I've come to tell you that you should listen to the attractive red head trying to help you raise your skills. There's nothing wrong with getting a little help."

That's what you think. This is supposed to be my story. I'm supposed to be the strongest. I don't need help, didn't he see what I did at the White Fang base! But then I remembered how I got in this school and I couldn't rely on a strength that I didn't even know how to use in the first place. "You're wrong."

"Jaune that's-"

"Just shut up for a minute!" I clenched my fist. "I didn't really get into Beacon, I stole some transcripts and changed the name for mine. I probably screwed a few people who should have been in the here." I felt Pyrrha reach for me, but I quickly jerked my hand away. "Just leave me alone would you!?" I felt venom in my voice and so did she. I could feel Pyrrha's sadness as she walked away.

"Jaune..." Perry mumbled. I could hear his fist slam into his palm. "Let's be real men here and punch out your feelings."

_Next time on RWBY:_

_"Do you not see what's in front of you!"_

_"I'm sorry, but I just don't feel that way about her!"_

_"Jaune...how could you."_


End file.
